Mega Trainer
by dsk555
Summary: A new trainer named Seth discovers he has a unique ability. He begins to form a team for his adventure, but this ability leads to more... intimate contact with his pokemon. My first story, and by no means my best. Includes: Transformation, Knotting, Impregnation, MxF. Chapters marked with an (X) include a sex scene.
1. Chapter 1 (X)

The adventures of a fresh new pokemon trainer named Seth. In his eyes, spending his entire life working is nothing compared to what he could accomplish as a trainer.

[pokespeak]

"speech"

*Thought*

CHP 1

I continued walking down the forest path, still mad. I hefted up my backpack, filled with camping provisions and some empty pokeballs. The sun was beginning to be covered by the treetops, allowing the clouds to be seen blowing by in the wind. I let out a sigh as I looked to them, thinking about what had happened earlier.

"Mom, I want to do something with my life. I can't just stay in this town for ever. I need to see the world, go on an adventure, just like you did when you were younger."

"Seth, no. The world may be a wondrous place. But it's dangerous to be a trainer. Back when pokemon training was popular, it was much safer, but now that the trend has died down... No, you can't go. You can just get a job here in town. Maybe when your older you can take a vacation, get a pokemon of your own as a pet but being a trainer, it's just too..."

"But I'm eighteen now, I can handle anything the world can throw at me."

"I said no! And that's the end of it."

Later that night, or early that morning I guess, I packed my pack with clothes and anything of my stuff that I would need. I snuck down the stairs and began the trek to the back door. However, before I could escape, I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to face Luke, my mom's pet lucario and her pokemon that she had adventured with.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm leaving." He just frowned and shook his head. He pointed a paw at the door and turned around. I gave him one last look and bent over the table to write a note. *I'll be back when I have done something worthwhile with my life.* I opened the back door and gave one glance back to the living room. Luke was gone.

Later that morning, after walking around town for a while, I went to the pokemart. I stepped up to the desk and asked "I need some pokeballs and camping gear."

"Well I can get you your gear, but balls are much more expensive and varied. What are you looking for?"

"I don't have any pokemon, so I need the strongest ball you have."

"That would be ultra balls. The only stronger one we sell are dusk balls but they are only effective if you stay up late into the night. I'd stay away from those."

I paid for the gear and balls, although it cost most of my savings. I still had enough to buy room and board but that was about it. As I turned to leave, the clerk spoke up. "You're not planning on catching pokemon by yourself are you? It would be best if you went to the lab in town. They would rent you one to help you catch your own."

"Thanks for the advice." I said as I left. That was out of the question. The professor knew my mom and would try to stop me. I was on my own from here on out. I left town and ventured down the path to Everlive city.

The sun began to sink lower in the sky as night closed in. Damn. I still hadn't been able to catch a pokemon. Either the ball failed or they ran away when they saw me pull one out. I broke off from the road and into the trees. I wandered briefly before I found a clearing and began to set up camp. While doing that, I could have sworn something was watching me. Before I could settle in, I had to gather firewood. I left my backpack there, taking only a ball with me just in case and ventured back into the forest.

The entire time I was gathering wood, I still had the feeling of being watched. As I nearly finished, I turned around and found a pair of red eyes staring at me from the shrubs. I dropped the bundle of wood I was holding and reached down to my belt, ready to throw the ball I had as a distraction and run. The creature leapt from the bushes and pounced down on me. Holding both of my arms out and away from my belt with its front paws. Its hind paws rested on my knees, holding me at its mercy. I looked up into the eyes of my attacker. Its brilliant white fur perfectly framed its blue face, its shining red eyes would have been almost beautiful, if I didn't fear for my life. I soon recognized my assailant as an Absol. The Absol broke out into a toothy grin, seeing my plight. It leaned in, baring its fangs and I closed my eyes, ready for the end.

The Absol stopped her descent as the human under her went limp. She climbed off of him and he did not move. *Damn,* she thought to herself, growling. *I wonder if humans can have erections while unconscious.* She had smelt a male and had been tracking the scent to this human. Even though she wasn't in season, she was way too horny and was going to fuck this human! She carefully slashed the man's clothes off and turned around. She began to rub her sopping pussy against the humans soft member. She whined when she felt no reaction. But suddenly the shaft shot into its erect state, making her yelp as it hot-dogged her slit. Before she could force it into her, a light made her turn her head back to look at the human. The man was glowing like a Pokémon evolving. When the light faded, she nearly moaned in anticipation. Lying before her was a fully erected, deliciously knotted male Lucario.

She spun around to face the Lucario, giving his throbbing member a lick and then climbing onto him. She looked back one last time to square up his length before pounding herself onto it, taking it to the knot. That juicy piece of meat would come later. She screamed out as her desire was quenched by the twitching cock inside of her. Upon bottoming out, a new need began to rise in her, even more intense than the last.

The pleasure began to flood her body as she bounced her rear on the shaft. The heated shaft filled her depths perfectly, his cock throbbing as she milked him with everything she had. With every drop her hips made his tip lightly grazed the door to her womb. On the other side of the action, his knot squeezed against her lips, already too swollen for her to force it in alone.

All too soon, he began throbbing and his legs tensed up reflexively. She was close too, a shame, considering she wanted so much more. With as much force as she could muster in this position, she slammed herself down, his knot so close to tying her. Both of their sexes trembling as they came together. After his release was finished, she rolled off of him. With her last bit of energy, she looked to his slowly shrinking knot. *Next time* she thought, as her eye drifted down.

My eyes drifted open as the sun woke me up. The canopy of trees was above me. My eyes shot open and I sat up with a shot as I remembered what happened last night. Lying slightly in front of and to the side of me was the Absol, sound asleep. I put my hands to my throat and felt that it was not torn out and that I was perfectly fine. I slowly reached down to my belt and took out one of my ultra balls. I rolled it to the sleeping pokemon and with a flash of red light, it was taken into the ball. It shook once, twice, three times... and with a click, I caught my first pokemon. I let out a triumphant yell, my first step to being a trainer complete. Now my adventures could begin!

I found my way back to camp, wondering why the absol had not killed me and why it had just fallen asleep right next to me. I gathered up my things and prepared to get back on the road. The next town was quite big and, hopefully, I would be able to get some essential tools that I couldn't get from my hometown.


	2. Chapter 2 (X)

Seth and his new absol arrive at Everlive city, the second largest town in the entire region. The two of them begin their training and Absol goes on the hunt for her lucario lover.

[pokespeak]

"speech"

*Thought*

CHP 2

Later that day I arrived in Everlive City. It was already getting late so I made my way to the pokemon center and booked a room. With the last of my money, I bought some medicine and a pokedex. I then made my way to the edges of town, intent on seeing what my first pokemon could do.

I gathered what berries I could find and set them in a pile. I took a deep breath and released my absol. It looked confused at first but at the sight of the pile of berries, it began to quickly eat them. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it. It was female and knew night slash, psycho cut, slash, and double team. Her ability was super luck too, making her moves perfect for an offensive pokemon. I reached down to pick up one of the berries and popped it into my mouth. She looked up at me, then quickly looked around in a near panic.

[Where is he? Where is that lucario?] She looked back at me. *I was captured by his trainer, so if I wait, I can have at that lucario again.*

"It's alright. I caught you." I explained slowly. "I think I'm a nice guy, so how about it, wanna go on an adventure with me?" She just continued looking blankly in my direction.

"Hmm, Absol... how about I call you Soul?" She developed a happy grin. "Good, now how about some training before nightfall." In truth, she was smiling about the naughty things she was going to do when she could get at that lucario's cock. Maybe he would even fuck her this time!

During our training, attacking trees or the air mostly, I noticed her speed and strength. A single slash from her horn almost cut a tree in two. She obeyed my commands without much fuss, but I could see that she had some experience in fighting. At this point she knew more than I did, so I decided to just let her do her own thing until I got better at battling. Before we turned in for the night, I fought a few trainers to make a bit of my money. Like I thought, Soul was very strong, wiping the floor with everyone we came across. It kind of made me feel useless. The gap between our skills was vast. I had learned about pokemon from school and watching league matches on tv. She had learned to survive in the wilds, her real experience proving far more valuable.

After training for a while and gathering some more berries, I decided to turn in for the night. I went to my room and found a smaller bed next to mine, specifically meant for pokemon. I let Soul out. "There's a bed here for you, Soul." She walked right past it and jumped onto the bed, thinking *This will be better for when lucario mounts me, big and comfy.* She rolled onto her side and stretched out. "Alright," I said with a huff. "You can have half the bed." I turned around to get ready for bed in the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. *I did it. Now that I've got my own pokemon, nothing can stop me. But... what is my real goal here. I want to see the world but that's so _vague_. I don't feel like becoming a league trainer, I didn't like forcing pokemon into such intense fights. I only planned to battle when I needed money. Oh well. I guess I'll just keep going and see if something strikes my fancy. There's no need to rush things.*

Soon, I was ready for bed. Wearing only my underwear, I returned to the main room to find Soul nosing around in my bag. "Looking for more berries? Fine, you can have some before bed."

[No, I'm looking for my new mate]. I took out some berries but she turned her head away. "Fine then." I flipped the lightswitch and got into bed and Soul followed. I reached over and absent mindedly pet her soft white fur as I began to drift off.

After the human drifted off, Soul got up and got back into his bag. She found his pokeballs and began to open each one, her nethers already heating up in anticipation. When she opened the last one, she almost screamed. There was no lucario!

She turned around and glared at the human sleeping in the bed. *Where is he?! Where is my lucario stud?!* But then a thought dawned on her. What if that light wasn't the trainer sending out his pokemon? What if was him? *Could he really...* Thinking back, all evidence pointed to that, even though she had never even heard of a human doing something like that. But then the problem was how he would think she was attacking him if she forced him down. If he passed out again, then she couldn't get the rutting she needed. On the other hand, if she wasn't aggressive enough, he could turn her down. She knew that most humans were much less comfortable about sex than pokemon were. She settled for a happy medium, jumping back onto the bed as quietly as she could. She straddled the human and when he uttered a confused noise and the light came on, she dropped her rear onto his face.

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke. The room was still dark so it couldn't have been morning. I looked over to the clock but I didn't see it. I reached out my hand to turn on the light. When I did I felt something soft tickle my arm. As the lights turned on, I saw a pair of white furry legs on either side of my head. They lead into a body with the same fur. In the middle of said body, right above my face, was a triangle like shape of blue flesh. I let out a yelp as I realized what I was looking at, her pussy. Just then, Soul dropped her rear on my face.

I shut my eyes in revulsion but as I felt her heated folds rubbing along my nose, coating it in her juices, I began to get curious. Like any male I had always been fascinated by the female form. I had looked at porn before but I was still a virgin. I had never even considered pokemon in a sexual sense but now there was a female, human or not, that wanted sex. The fact that it was a pokemon, the sense of taboo, almost made it better.

Before I could act on my newfound desires, I felt pinpricks cover my body and her weight lifted from my body. I opened my eyes to find Soul sitting on the end of the bed looking at me. The next thing I saw was the glowing white light emanating from my body. It reminded me of an evolving pokemon. Under that light, I could feel hair growing on my arms, but it was softer than my usual hair, almost like...fur. My underwear fused into my body and I felt a furry sheath grow around my penis. As the changes began to finish, my ears and face extended to match that of a canine. The light faded and I looked down over my new body. I was still humanoid but I had canine features. The thing that gave away my identity were the spikes on my hands, or paws now, and my chest. I was a lucario.

I looked by up to see Soul staring at me with a... hunger in her eyes. [Soul? What happened, what's going on?]

[Can't you tell? You are a male lucario and I'm a horny female. You connect the dots.] She said with sultry tone.

[Soul? Did you just talk?]

[I've always been talking, you just couldn't understand me with your human ears. But now's not the time for talk...] As the last few words left her mouth she began to close in on me. I tried to back up, still in total confusion but my back hit the wall. I was trapped between a rock and an aroused absol. Before I could do anything else, she shoved her face into my furred crotch and began to lick at my balls and sheath.

[Soul, no stop. I'd love to take care of you, but first I wanna figure out what the hell happened to me! I'm seri-]

My protests were cut short as she licked at my revealed tip. I was speechless. It was so much better than anything I could do alone. My shaft began to erect at a much faster pace. I kept my eyes on her, basking in her actions. In canine fashion, like the rest of my body, my lucario cock was red and veiny with a pointed tip. It felt very different, more sensitive I guess, than my old one. As enough was out to actually play with, she began to lap her rough tongue along my length before wrapping it around me. With that she sealed the deal, lowering her muzzle over my rising mast and engulfing it with sucking actions.

When I was at full mast, she stopped and looked up at me, my dick still deep in her mouth. She gave me a look that was unmistakable, one of pure lust. With a deep purr she slowly pulled off, drawing a groan from me. But when she reached the end, she kept going, removing her tongue and all. [Soul, you were doing good, why did you stop?]

[Because...] she said slowly as she rose up and turned around, raising her tail and giving me another view of her blue nethers. [I don't want to waste my new mate's energy. Or his seed.]

I forced my mouth to stay closed so I didn't drool. [I don't know about mate, but I'll make sure my energy goes to good use.] I said, a slight gruffness entering my voice. I leaned forward, mimicking her earlier actions and sticking my muzzle right into her pussy. At this close of a proximity, I got a full whiff of her scent. I realized I had smelled it ever since I transformed but here it was so much more potent, making my dick spurt pre and ache for her. It was hard to perfectly describe her heavenly scent but it was sweet with a hint of ginger. There was just something about it that was better than that scent would be in any other situation.

I gave her slit a lick, my tongue bordering on penetrating her folds as she reflexively thrust back into it. I drew back and, as she looked back, I climbed over her. My humanlike form made it awkward to mount her quadruped one, but we made it work as I lined up my meat to hers.

[Ready?] I asked. She answered by lowering her forelegs and slamming herself back. I immediatly lost it in her sweltering depths and began to thrust as if my life depended on it. My tip grazed a barrier with every hilt, what I could only assume to be her cervix. Every thrust got harder to make my hips meet hers as my knot started to grow. I forced myself to slow down and enjoy my first time.

I could only imagine the magical valley my throbbing shaft was being held by but it felt amazing. I leaned down over her more and put more force into my thrusts, trading speed to grind my knot against her clit at the end of each movement. My head was right next to hers, our panting ringing in each other's ears. She turned her head to me, her eyes shining with pleasure. [Please master... harder. Knot me!] She begged.

[Isn't that for -ugh- breeding? Are you in heat?] I asked, getting a little worried.

[Not yet...] She said quietly. With everything she had, she tried to get my knot in. [Do it! I need it. I need you!] The sound of her cute little moans and panting spurred me on. Combined with the scent of our sex permeating the room, I couldn't deny her. I timed it so we thrust into each other and with a squeeze and a pop, my knot went in. My tip just breached into her deepest chamber and my balls went tight as I burst. Her juices rushed out to meet my knot and our juices mixed inside her, stuck inside. Her front end collapsed, her face stuck in an expression of utter bliss, all other thought driven out during this moment.

Twenty minutes later my knot shrunk enough to slip out of her. I got off her back and fell onto my back. She collapsed forward, her paws hanging off the bed. At the point under our union our combined love fluids dripped from her. Both of our coats were matted with sweet. After a bit, she got to her feet and climbed onto me, wrapping her paws around me and kissing me deeply. I returned it all eagerly. When we broke for air, I asked her [What just happened?]

[You did everything I needed] she said as she licked my muzzle.

[No, I mean, with me. I'm a human, not a pokemon, but look at me now.]

[I think you look much better as a lucario] she purred. [All I know, is that you passed out when we first met and you transformed. When I woke up, you had already captured me. And turned into a stupid human again...]

[Maybe... There's this new thing that was recently discovered called mega evolution. Normally it requires artifacts and high levels of emotion, limiting to pro trainers.] I thought aloud. [Maybe I can do something similar for some reason. If your lust was intense enough-] [And it was, both times] she interrupted. [Maybe that could spark the change. But what about the mega artifacts... fuck it, I'm too tired. How about a nap, my new mate?] She squealed cutely at this and snuggled into my fur more deeply. We drifted off in each other's arms, sharing another quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Soul try to make some money before moving on but discover something more important.

[pokespeak]

"speech"

*Thought*

I woke up from the sunlight shining in my eyes. I groggily rolled my head to look at the curtains. The bulk of absol on my chest prevented the rest of my body from moving. The curtains were parted enough to allow the light in. The only problem was that the window was on the west side.

"Shit!" I said as I bolted up, startling Soul as she clung to my now non furry chest. "Soul, c'mon, we gotta go, it's already afternoon."

"Sol..." she purred lightly. [Can't we just sleep in and fuck all night again?]

"Hmm, I'm not a pokemon anymore..." I said as I slid out from under her and began to get dressed. "You wanna go in your ball or not?"

Soul walked up and nosed her ball, being consumed by the red light it emitted. I gathered up the rest of my things and left the pokemon center. I headed to the town park to find some trainers to battle for some extra cash. Afterwards, I was planning to leave town and try and make some progress to the next town, which happened to be the home of the first league gym.

When I arrived at the park, a large crowd was gathered around a pair of trainers battling. I walked up to one of the onlookers and asked what was going on. Apparently, one of the trainers, named Alex, had been going on a winning streak with his prize espeon. With Soul, I should have the advantage, so I got in line to fight him. When it was my turn I got a clear look at him and his pokemon. He looked average, but his espeon caught my eyes. It had blue eyes and a blue gem instead of red, almost like the color of the sky. It had the saddest look I had ever seen, almost like it was about to cry. As I released Soul, I bent down and whispered "Look at that espeon. Find out what's wrong with it" into her ear. She nodded and stepped forward onto the field. Most would have seen her as showing off with the way she moved but the way she flagged her tail, giving quick glances of blue flesh in her white pelt, she was trying to tease me. As she sized up her opponent, she quickly realized what I meant, becoming serious.

"A dark type? I've trained my espeon to be invincible, types be damned!" Alex boasted.

"Soul is plenty strong! Let's go!"

Both pokemon took a ready stance and began the fight. Soul opened with double team, creating several images of herself. The espeon countered with swift. This is where the weirdness began. The stars formed by the attack were huge but there were so few of them, it seemed like it was holding back. Then, instead of tracking the target like a normal swift attack would, it destroyed several of Soul's clones but completely missed her. Soul leaped from her images, slashing at the espeon with her horn. The attack knocked the espeon down and Soul pounced her.

They exchanged "sol's and espy's" until Soul got up, turned around and walked back to me.

Alex yelled out "We're not done yet, come back here!"

"Nope. She's done. I forfeit, here's your money." I said, handing him a couple hundred pokedollars.

Later that night, me and Soul regrouped in our hotel room, the room still smelling of our actions last night, although much less strong with my human nose. Soul had a very serious look on her face. "Okay, so what's the deal?" She went wild with barks, ab's and sol's. "Soul, I can't understand you." I could see the urgency in her eyes though, this was serious. She lifted a paw and I connected my hand to it. After over thirty seconds, nothing happened. Soul looked quite angry at this. She began growling and pushing against me harder. "It's not my fault, calm down. We still have no idea how this thing works. How about this, I'll make some guesses and you nod your head."

"Okay. Is it bad?" She nodded.

"Did he steal her?" She shook her head.

"Did he hurt her?" She nodded heavily.

"That bastard. Is that it?" She turned her head sideways. "What does that mean?"

She frowned and shook her head. She walked forward and jumped onto the bed, lying down. "Alright. I'm gonna get ready for bed then."

After coming out, Soul was curled up on the bed. I climbed in next to her and she lifted her head to look at me. I could see tears staining her blue face. "Soul...is it really that bad?" I said with concern. She nodded slowly and deliberately. "Alright, I'll think of something. Don't worry, we will help her." I reached over and pulled her body close, cuddling her as she tried to choke back her tears.

Before I could fall asleep, a familiar feeling began to make me itch. I was growing fur! Soul looked up as I began to evolve. However this time, my changes felt very different. They were more extreme. I felt no pain as my back shifted and my legs and arms changed into quadruped legs. My fur this time was also thicker, with my muzzle being shorter than last time.

As my changes finished I saw Soul's jaw drop. [You're...] she started.

I looked down and my chin impacted my mane of white fur. At the top of my field of vision, I could see a blue sickle shaped horn.

[ _An absol_ ] Soul murred.

[Soul, no.] I told her sternly. [Not now. First of all, what changed between now and then?]

She lost her look of lust and got serious. [I was just lying there, feeling sad, and then I started thinking about how lucky I am to have been captured by you, and then I started to get... needy.]

[So, it's only lust that triggers my evolution. And as for why I'm an absol] I held up a paw [I have no idea. Now, what happened with that espeon.]

[Her trainer did hurt her. But not just physically. He raised her from an eevee and when he was training her early on, he was really nice and friendly, but as soon as she evolved...He stopped all that. He started to push her way too hard and would beat her senseless every time she lost a fight. She begged me not to hurt her in that fight. She said that if she cried or lost, he would hurt her again and make her train even harder.]

I fought to keep my composure during this story. I knew that eevee evolved into an espeon if they were happy enough, but to use her, just for a powerful pokemon, a fighting machine! My paws clenched, tearing holes in the sheets. [I've got a plan. We'll save her, don't worry. I swear it.] I said proudly.

[I can't help it. You just look so sexy like that. Can we please mate?]

[No, dammit!] I said with a light growl. [Sorry, I snapped but we have to help that poor espeon. And we'll both need to get up early and have energy for my plan.]

She winced a bit. [No, I'm sorry.] She said in a sad tone. I leaned over and gave her a lick on the cheek.

[If this works, I promise, I'll devote an entire day, just for you and me.] This perked her up. We both snuggled up, our coats keeping each other warm as we drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4 (X)

Seth and Soul begin their plan and make a new friend.

[pokespeak]

"speech"

*Thought*

As a note, pokemon do not permantently harm each other in trainer battles, as in the games, but have the potential to hurt eachother if they wish to.

 **CHP 4**

The next day, we woke up early, the sun just rising. After a strategy meeting, we departed for the park. Soul decided to stay outside her ball today. When we got there, it was bright enough to find a dark spot, under and behind a few trees from where our target would be. I took a seat and waited. After sitting and skimming my pokedex for a few hours, trainers began to gather and battle. A while later, I spotted Alex.

Before he could get to the field, I cut him off. "How about we make a real bet?" I said with as much arrogance as I could manage through my contempt for him.

"What did you have a mind?" a smirk appearing on his face.

"Follow me to a less... _busy_ place and we'll talk." I said, turning around. Exactly to plan, I heard his boots crunching the gravel behind me.

I lead him to one of the back alleys of town, near the subway. "Okay. Let's make a real wager. Winner takes the loser's pokemon."

"Why would I take that bet? How do I know your pokemon is worth the risk." He scoffed.

"My absol was able to knock down your espeon without even trying. She just didn't want to waste her time on a weak opponent." I said with a dirty grin.

"You haven't seen anything then. I'll take that absol of yours. I'll train it better than you ever could."

I held back my anger at this remark and we shook on it. We both sent out our pokemon. Alex looked at his espeon and said "You had better give it your all this time." I saw him mouth the words "or else" at the end. Then the espeon cringed. I looked down at Soul and she looked back at me with a nod.

Espeon looked at Soul and recognized her. [Please don't make me hurt you. If I don't fight for real, he will...]

[Don't worry about him] Soul barked. [We made a bet that if you lose my trainer get's you. We're here to save you!]

[But... he would never give me up. He spent so much time training me. If I just give up... I can't. I don't want any more pain!] Espeon cried out as she began to form a blue sphere.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Could that attack really be...? "Soul watch out!" I called out too late. Espeon launched her aura sphere and it locked onto Soul. She tried to dodge it but it curved and hit her squarely in the side. The attack knocked her flat and she struggled to get up. "Soul!" I cried out. She meekly barked back. [I'm fine.] She leaped into action, hitting Espeon solidly with night slash. The attack knocked her back into the wall of the alley. As Espeon got to her feet, her blue gem began to glow with a brilliant white light. When she rose up, she unleashed her dazzling gleam attack. The light condensed around Soul, hitting her from all directions as she cried out. She forced herself to stay standing as she stalked closer to Espeon. She gathered all her remaing might and hit Espeon with night slash once again, this time it scored a critical hit. Espeon was pinned back against the wall again by the force of the attack. When the dark slash faded, Espeon collapsed.

"Get up, Espeon. Now! We aren't done yet!" Alex said in a threatening manner. Espeon tried to get up but Soul put a paw on her back.

"It's over. I won. That means Espeon belongs to me." I said, walking towards him.

"Like hell I'm giving you my pokemon. She belongs to me. Besides, battles like this are illegal." He said as he recalled Espeon, turning and walking away.

"Come back here!" I yelled.

"Go fuck yourself" he called back, walking back into public view.

"Damn it." I growled under my breath. I looked to Soul who was breathing heavily and about to collapse but still glaring daggers at where Alex had been. I bent down, stroking her neck. "I'm not done yet. We are not giving up." I recalled her and went to the pokemon center.

After getting Soul healed, I returned to my spot from that morning, keeping an eye on Alex. After time passed, the crowd dispersed and Alex left. I followed behind him until we arrived at a relatively empty part of town. I released Soul and pointed at Alex. "Get him."

Soul bounded forward, tackling Alex to the ground while growling angrily. She took his leg in her teeth and drug him into an alley. I followed behind. "Shut up or she'll rip your throat out." I said, no longer holding back my contempt for him. His yelps stopped immediately. Soul pulled him deeper in and out of sight. "Espeon's ball. Now."

"Jesus, I didn't think you'd be this pissed."

I kicked him in the side. "This isn't about your goddamn powerful pokemon. I'm saving her from you!" I roared. I reached down, unclipped Espeon's pink ball from his belt, and gave Soul a nod. "Soul, show him what will happen if he does something like this again." Soul reared back and used her horn to give Alex a light cut along his chest. "Let's go." Soul and I walked out as Alex yelled at us "You bastards!"

Soul began to walk back to our hotel, but I stopped her. "I'm not saying what we did was wrong, but we should get out of town. The law may not be on our side on this." Soul gave me a confused look. "Humans are pretty complicated on morals. C'mon, let's go." We both hurried away from the city. As we reached the edge of town, I noticed something too late. We were going in the wrong direction! We couldn't go back now. So we would just have to visit towns out of order. Instead of going to Ira town, we were headed to Haven. Although if we kept going from there, we would make it to Etral city, the home of the league. I hear it was the most magnificent city around.

By the time we made it away from Everlive it was already pitch black out. Only the light from my flashlight kept me on the path. "Hey Soul, how's your night vision?" She let out a happy yip. "Good. Find us a spot to camp for the night." Soul turned off the path and into the trees. I followed behind her, stumbling over the uneven ground. As I came through a cluster of trees, I spotted Soul sitting down in the middle of a clearing.. It took a while to set up camp in the dark. I substituted my electric lantern for a campfire and, while it provided no heat, it gave me enough light to get things done. And I had a fluffy pokemon to keep me warm for the night. We had one thing to do before turning in however.

I pulled out Espeon's ball. Soul sat next to me, her tail wagging happily. I let our new friend out and she immediately dropped down and began to cower. [Please no!] I reached out and put a hand lightly to her head, rubbing between her ears. "Shh. It's okay. You never have to worry about Alex ever again." She was still tensed up. I reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "Shh. Shh. Relax." Soul came up and gave Espeon a lick on the ear. Espeon looked over to her and then began to wriggle out of my grasp. I let her go and she glared at me. [Alex is going to get me back. He will never let me escape!] Soul got in between her and me. [No he won't! We won't let him!] I saw tears well up in Espeon's eyes. "Espeon," She winced. "Sky. Your name is Sky now." Her eyes lit up. "I swear on my life, I will protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. Trust me." I stared into her eyes, trying to convey my sincerity.

Her gaze softened and then her eyes welled up. She darted past Soul and tackled me down. I yelped but my surprise was crushed when she buried her face in my shirt covered chest. She began to cry profusely, her tears wetting my shirt and her sniffles muffled by it. I reached down and pet her between her ears, rubbing the bases of them. I looked up to see Soul smiling at us. "Sky..." At the mention of her new name, she went ballistic, cuddling me violently. After several minutes of petting, her tears and sniffles stopped but my shirt was soaked. "You don't have to hold on to me, I'm not gonna run away." She slowly released her death grip on me and let me sit up. "So, my name is Seth and this is Soul. It's been a long day for all of us so let's turn in for the night. You sleeping in or out of your ball?" Sky padded the ground before sitting on her haunches.

"Okay then. Soul, I believe you and I have business to take care of in the tent." Soul gave me a lusty look and sauntered towards the tent. She nudged the flap aside with her horn and turned her head back. She lifted her tail just enough to tease me and gave her rear a wiggle before disappearing inside. I looked back down to Sky. "You okay out here?" She nodded and lied down, her paws folded underneath her. Now that that was taken care of...

I opened the tent flap to find Soul laying on her side, stretched out. She had one paw down rubbing at her vaginal lips. When she saw me enter, she removed her claws only to spread her blue lips for my viewing pleasure. Seeing her even bluer inner flesh made me erect immediately. I knelt down, moving her paw aside and replacing it with my hand, my fingers dipping in to tease at her flesh, my digits immediately coated in her juices. She reached her now free paw to my head, pulling me into a kiss. I couldn't help but notice how her paw got me wet. She really wanted this.

The changes began to start, but they didn't stop our foreplay. My body temperature rose as my fur grew out. My fingers shrunk and changed, my nails becoming claws, my fingers fusing into paws. My pads and toes did not get the depth of my human equivalent, but the wider range allowed me to play with her folds better and tease her clit unintentionally. A leathery blade shaped tail sprouted from my rear as my body began to shift into a quadruped stance.

Soul reached behind me and pulled me close, our fur intermingling. I felt her tail wrap around my thigh and I laid mine over hers. Our kissing became more difficult as my nose sprouted into a muzzle, forcing me to kiss her sideways instead of straight on. I felt her pull her head away. I looked up at her rising mouth questioningly. She put her lips to the base of my growing horn, licking it. I shuddered at the feeling... no wonder she liked when I rubbed her there. I could feel my shaft emerging and began to grind into her, my shaft rubbing at her lips, readying me to enter her.

I looked down to line up my next thrust, planning to start missionary. I noticed something odd about my absol dick. It had little nubs, like a minor version of feline barbs. They would not scrape the female but they would definitely be felt. I could also see the small bulge in my sheath that would grow into my knot.

As I touched my tip to her lips, them spreading from my point, I heard her make a noise. I drew back from our kiss. [What is it?] I asked. She had a tired look in her eyes. [Can we just do it normally tonight? I feel exhausted. I know you promised me... but we can make good on that in the morning~.] [Alright,] I said with a nuzzle, [just for you, milady.]

We separated and she got into mating position. Before mounting her, I took a moment to look over her body. She had her front end bent down, her chin nearly touching the floor of the tent. Her rear was propped up with her legs straight, ready to remain standing through the pleasure to come. Her tail was folded to her back, showing her goods to me. Just below that was the small pucker of her ass, although that was not what I was after. The object of my attentions was her canine pussy, her puffy lips a light shade of blue that spilled into a darker shade on the interior, perfectly framed by her white furred hips.

[Going to keep your lady waiting~?] She said, wiggling her hips and waving her tail. I licked my lips and said, [I would never], as I hopped onto her back. I wrapped my forelegs around her back and put my head into her neck fur. We both began to purr as I drew my hips back to line up my shaft. With a moan from her and a grunt from me, I thrust in, bottoming out in one motion. I began to pant into her ear, the pleasure of her heated folds already getting to me. Before I could begin moving, I felt her wrap her tail around mine as best she could with it pinned mostly below me. I lowered mine to meet hers, coiling them together.

I pulled back but her depths did everything they could to keep me inside. When only my tip remained massaged by her, I reversed, settling into a slow lovemaking. She began to moan, pant and purr alongside me. Her pulsating flesh wrapped around my member perfectly, likely due to our same species state. I could feel the nubs around my tip rubbing deeper than my cock-flesh into her walls. I could already feel my knot growing, tapping against her rear with every inward thrust. It was already too big to keep it from being caught inside.

With a particularly violent thrust back from her, my knot was soaked in the juices spurting from our union. [Do it! Get it in-] She started begging but I brought a stop to that as I pounded into her, lodging my knot in as it ballooned out, plugging her passage. I wasn't at my limit yet however. I began to shuffle side to side although most of my stimulation came from the pressure of her gripping warmth.

The growing pressure in my swollen balls began to reach a peak. I was closing in on my climax, and from the moans and needy grips of her insides, Soul was close too. Suddenly the dam broke as I felt a wet bristly tongue lick at my sack. With each pulse of absol seed I shot into Soul's womb, the licks continued, now joined with paws, coaxing more of my juices into her. Soul did not know this was happening but the results were greatly enjoyed. She was driven into a climaxing mess beneath me, her face wracked with pleasure from the heated feeling my seed gave her. *Oh, I wish I was in heat...* Soul thought to herself.

As my orgasm ended, I looked back to see who decided to join us. I could see a pair of fluffy purple ears and a split tail wagging but the rest of the body was hidden and still aiding my slowing climax. I took a deep breath, trying to get my voice to come through my panting. Eventually I managed to squeak out [S-s-sky... is that you?] I heard a purr and felt the vibration of it on my balls. I then felt a strange feeling in both my mind and cock. The blood in my loins left my knot, causing it to deflate quickly, but the rest of my member remained rigid. Soul let out an irritated whine at my early departure, my leisurely seeding having been cut short. I clambered off her back and turned to face our new guest.

[Sky! What are you doing!?] I asked worriedly. At my voice Soul also turned around.

[Sky? Did you help him out? _That was nice_ ~] Soul let out a guttural purr.

[How was I supposed to sleep with you two fucking like that?] Sky asked with a tilt of her head and a swish of her tail. [And who is this lovely thing?]

[Sky, listen... It's me, Seth.]

Sky gave me a quizzical look, her ears twitching. [You can't be. Seth is human. And you are a full fledged pokemon.] Sky said as her forked tail wrapped around my shaft. [And a very well endowed one at that.]

[I'm serious. For some reason, I can evolve, but only with a pokemon who loves me, like Soul.]

Sky gave a murr and her eyes got an even lustier look to them. [Well allow me to give a gift to my savior. I'm still a virgin. Now take me, _my hero_.] Sky turned and presented herself.

I turned to Soul, asking permission. [Go ahead, enjoy yourself. But tomorrow, you're all mine.] With my mates permission, I pounced forwards onto the smaller pokemon.

I couldn't put myself on her back due to her smaller size so I had to hold myself up with my forepaws. Sky did not seem to mind however, based on the way she rubbed herself onto my belly. I felt her tail wrap around my leg, the forked ends poking at my balls and base. I eased myself into position. My tip touched her lips, just barely touching inside. Before I could ask her if she was ready, she forced herself back, taking her virginity in one fell swoop. She whimpered in pain and I forced my hips to remain still while she got used to having something inside her. I lowered my head and gently licked her tears away. Her whimpering stopped at this gesture and she nuzzled her head into my licking.

[I...I think... I'm ready] Sky stammered out. As slowly as I could I began to pull out. My slow pace got Sky riled up, fidgeting in the cage of my limbs. [Seth, please show me what real mating is like. Give me all the pleasure you can.] She punctuated her desire with a thrust of her hips.

[If that's your wish, I'd be glad to grant it.] I began to speed up gradually, until my hips were a blur, our hips pounding into each other over and over. Each thrust was met with the sound of flesh slapping as my fur was still matted from sex with Soul. With every reverse of direction, a squelching sound was rapidly becoming audible as she got wetter and wetter. She was already soaking, our combined juices leaking liberally from her. She was already far wetter than Soul had ever been. Whether it was her breed or something else, she was definitely juicier than my mate. Her passage was also tighter due to her smaller size. It was also more textured compared to Soul's. Soul did have more muscle control than her though. They both had their own unique flavor.

As we began to get closer to the end of our first encounter, her tails began to get a little rougher in their prodding, digging in and lightly squeezing my testicles. I also felt a little nagging sensation in my head but in the face of my current activity, it was ignored. Both of us began panting our climaxes closing in rapidly. My knot was pounded at her entrance, demanding entrance. I wanted to get it in but I held back until I would cum at the same time. My limit kept building and building... but it never came. It felt like there was a blockage of some kind. My member was throbbing like mad almost in the same way it would when I was cumming but nothing was coming out. I felt my balls swell with the held seed that was prevented from releasing. Her tails only made it worse. With the swelling, it felt like I was even producing more cum than normal.

All at once, the dam lifted. I slammed my knot into Sky harder than I intended, shoving her across the floor. My pulsations were so intense that I lost my footing, falling onto Sky and forcing her to the ground. By the time my primary ejaculation was done, her belly was already bloated by the sheer volume of seed inside her. Her tails continued coaxing me for all I had.

I heard her begin to giggle underneath me, her face looked to be in a pleasure induced high. [ _Wow_...] she sighed.

[Sky, did you have something to do with that?] I asked her after I caught my breath and my cumming had come to a near stop.

[Did you not enjoy it?] She responded.

[No, that was amazing. What did you do?]

[I just used my psychic powers to give us _both_ what we wanted.] She purred while wiggling below me, rubbing her fur against mine.

[But I'm an Absol, a dark type, psychic stuff doesn't work on us.]

[Well that is true. Dark types have much stronger mental defenses. But even the strongest fortress can be breached by love.] She rolled her head to the side, kissing at my mane. I lowered my head to return her kiss. When we broke the kiss she continued. [Also, you weren't as strong as a normal dark type would be. Maybe it has something to do with you not being a pokemon, or maybe you just don't know how to block someone like me out. Not that I'm complaining.]

[Wait a minute, could you talk to me while I'm human with your powers?] I asked with an urgency.

[No. Only the most powerful psychic types can do something like that. Like an alakazam. But I can still read your emotions. That's how I knew you were serious about protecting me. You're my hero... and my lover.]

I looked over to Soul who had watched our entire lovemaking. [Soul, how do you feel about that? Think we can handle another member?]

Soul walked over and gave Sky a deep kiss. [You are already more than enough for me. As long as you take care of both of us, I can share.] I smiled at the thought.

At that point my knot had softened and my cock slipped out of Sky, followed by a rush of cum. I rolled over to the side with a huff. My eyes slipped closed, my exhaustion overwhelming me. The last thing I felt before slipping into unconsciousness was two tongues licking at my shrinking dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth and the girls began to move on to Haven town but they run into a distraction.

[pokespeak]

"speech"

*Thought*

CHP 5

My eyes fluttered open. I immediately brought a hand to my head, trying to dull the aching pain I felt there. It felt like my head had an ice pick lodged in it. Through the ache, I felt a softness under my fingers. Then I realized I wasn't feeling with my hand, I was feeling with my paws. I brought my paw down and saw it covered in blue and black fur. I wasn't an absol. I turned my paw around and saw a spike on the back of it. I was a lucario again. But why? I looked around the tent. Neither Soul nor Sky was inside. The flap was unzipped however, billowing in the wind. I crawled out of the tent and found both of the girls talking quietly outside.

[Good morning ladies.] I said. They both jumped slightly in surprise.

[Good morning!] they said in unison.

[Care to explain this?] I asked as I pointed at myself, [and my head is pounding.]

[Well I can explain the headache] Sky started, [it's a side effect of my powers. Although the pain subsides after you get exposed more to it.]

[Okay... Now why am I a pokemon?]

[Well I don't mind. The only problem I have here is whether your lucario or absol form is sexier.] Soul said in her 'sexy purr' voice

[We may have tried to wake you up with a surprise] Sky stated matter of factly. [You were out cold though.]

[Before we take care of that, we need to make some progress to Haven.] I said. They both put on puppy dog eyes. [Oh no, don't give me that. We can't just have sex all the time. I'll take care of you after we make it at least halfway. If you want me that badly, you'll just have to help me get there faster.]

The girls decided to stay out of their balls and we departed. Just before we stepped out back into the road I had a thought. I was still a pokemon! That might even mean that I could be captured... We went back into the trees, far enough off the path that we could escape if a trainer showed up but close enough that we could stay on course.

A few hours later and I was human again. We began to enter the marshes where Haven was found so it was a good thing that we could get back on the paths, otherwise we would be knee-deep in water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something, like a glint of a shiny object. As I turned my head to look, I found myself staring into a dark cave. "Girls, we're going in. I'm curious what's inside. Here's the plan. You two are going back in your balls so we don't attract any wild pokemon. I'll send you out if I get into trouble." I recalled the both of them and took out my flashlight.

Venturing in, I was surprised by how dry the cave was for being in a marsh. Also I didn't hear any of the normal sounds that would be associated with wild pokemon, like zubat cries. I went deeper, still not seeing or hearing anything. I eventually reached what seemed to be the deepest part of the cave. Inside I saw a flickering orange light and heard the crackling of a fire. As I came into the room I saw a fire pit in the center of the chamber. Many barrels filled with assorted foods were propped against a wall.

"Hello?" I called out but I received no response. Going deeper to investigate, I was startled by a loud noise behind me. I spun around to find a massive boulder wedged into the passage I had just came through. I was trapped! I immediately went into a full blown panic, running up to it, trying in vain to find a way around or move it or anything!

*Calm yourself, human.* A voice said in my head. I spun around, looking for the source. Out of the shadows stepped a tall purple and grey feline pokemon. It seemed familiar somehow. Then it hit me. It was a mewtwo! I had only seen a few blurry pictures and heard rumors about if the species even really existed at all. But here one was.

*Human, still your hands. I will not be captured. Do not send out your pokemon either.* It's voice went directly into my head, filled with a commanding tone.

"Alright... What do you want with me? Why the boulder?"

*I know what you are. I have meet your kind before, those with the blood of pokemon.*

"Blood of pokemon...? Do you mean the way I can transform?" I asked, my interest peaked.

*Yes. The condition is caused by having a parent of human descent and one of pokemon. The children of such unions are able to mega evolve when in contact with the opposite species and gender. Mega evolution is a temporary evolution brought on intense feelings. Most likely the only times you have experienced this has been sexual encounters. You can however learn to control your evolutions. The ability to turn into different species is received by a kiss. I have seen those who can even turn into anthromorphic pokemon. People like you also gain the powers of pokemon, including instincts when you evolve.*

"Wait, others? How common is this?"

*Not very. Only certain species can reproduce with humans. Then some never discover this ability. Even more never tell anyone about it. My lifespan is several times longer than a humans. This has allowed me chances to find people like you.*

"But why, why do you care and why trap me in here?"

*As a legendary pokemon, my species is incredibly rare. This makes procreation a problem. To combat that problem, I seek a human, with the blood of pokemon, who is strong enough to give me strong offspring.* My cheeks flushed at this. *You are weak however. You must train yourself, in addition to your pokemon. So I will keep you here, until you can free yourself. Do not use your pokemon to break through that rock. Do it by your own strength and go free, or die in this cave.*

"So you show up, explain everything like some fairy and then threaten my life? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

*I am no fairy. I am Mewtwo. And I do not do this out of hate. I want you to be strong and this is the best way.*

"Listen to me, I will play your game, for now, but if you threaten the safety of my friends... my mates, I will-"

*Say no more. Comply with my wishes and train with me and I swear no harm will come to you, Soul or Sky.*

"How do you-"

*I am a psychic type. A very powerful one. Your mind is wide open before me.*

"And can you stop interrupting me?"

*My apologies. I am eager to see your potential. We have enough food and water to last for several weeks. Do well and I will even allow you to let out your pokemon, as long as you do not use their help.*

"Alright then, how do we start this?"

Mewtwo turned around as a glob of fire lifted out of the fire pit. The floating fire hovered over its shoulder, lighting the way deeper into the room. It lead me deeper in, to a small spring.

*Sit here in the water and focus. When you can become a pokemon on command, we shall continue.*

"That's, um, vague." I was about to sit down in the water but Mewtwo stopped me.

*Take your clothes off. Pokemon do not need them.*

"But I'm only half pokemon. I guess I shouldn't get them wet..." I obeyed and stripped my clothes of, folding them next to the water. Mewtwo sat on a boulder and watched. I lowered myself down and sat in the water, it coming up to my seated thighs. I looked over at Mewtwo and saw it watching me intently. As my eyes drifted down, I saw an almost invisible slit parting its crotch. So it was a girl, then. With what she said earlier...that meant...she wanted to train me to be her mate? Just as I saw it, she crossed her legs, hiding it from view. *Well, what are you waiting for? Meditate.*

"Uh... how?" She gave me an irritated look. *I can't tell you everything. Some things must be discovered alone.* "You didn't seem to have a problem explaining everything earlier..." I muttered. *Silence! You are only distracting yourself.*

I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. The best idea I had was the usual cliché thing. I made an attempt to focus on the feel of the water around my legs. It had a flow to it, coming from some source deeper in the spring. Quickly I became bored and began to think about things, just random stuff and whatever came to my mind. As I grew accustomed to the background noise of my thoughts, I felt a small 'itch' in my head. It was almost unnoticeable but it was distinctly not mine. I focused in on this feeling, ignoring my own thoughts. As I stopped thinking, a new thought rose into my mind. It was a memory of last night, of me having sex with Soul and Sky.

I slowly opened my eyes. Mewtwo had hers closed. She had a small smile on her face, a blush and she was lightly panting. Both her paws were in her lap but by the movement of a finger and the small twitches of her hips, she was busy. "Mewtwo, were you reading my thoughts?" She jumped and violently threw her arms up. *N-n-no, I was doing my own meditation.* The sheen of liquid on her fingers said otherwise but I let it go. I closed my eyes again and went back to my task.

Several hours later and I had made no further progress. I was bored out of my skull but I didn't have many other options. As I was thinking over my life recently, I came to the way I had left home. I didn't really regret leaving, but the way I just walked out... I felt bad about it. Continuing on, I thought over the feelings I had for my mates. They were not important to me just because I had had sex with them, they started as my friends but we were more than that now. I had never had a girlfriend or someone significant to me before but everything I heard about what it was like did nothing to describe the feelings I had for them. It was my job to protect them and care for them, but up until now, they had done most of the work.

Eventually my thoughts came to Alex and the way he had treated Sky. I knew he wouldn't be the only person who hurt their pokemon. I couldn't stand people like that. Those who would hurt others to further their own goals... are scum! My jaw clenched in anger. My mind ventured deeper into the darkness, thinking of the ways trainers could treat pokemon like dirt, my rage and hate growing exponentially as this train of thought continued.

Mewtwo opened her eyes to see Seth with a scowl on his face. She could almost feel his anger, even without her powers. She tried to look into his mind but his thoughts were a chaotic mess, she couldn't decipher anything. Then she saw it. His skin began to bristle outwards, like he had goose-bumps but they quickly grew larger and blue and black fur began to sprout from him. He slowly grew into a normal lucario, much slower than she had seen him do in his memories.

But the changes didn't stop there. Once he had fully transformed, his growth continued, his muscles bulking out and becoming slightly visible through his fur. Black lines appeared in his fur and his tail fluffed up with the same yellow fur on his chest. More spikes grew out of his paws, feet, and shoulders. Finishing his changes, his head ornaments became longer, the tips turning red. He had...

I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting higher up than I originally was. It wasn't much, but I was defiantly taller. I felt something touching my back and reached behind me. I felt my fur under my paws but I also felt my aura sensors. When I had turned into a lucario before, they were small and out of the way but now they were longer and touched my middle back. I looked down to see my reflection in the water. From the distorted image in the water I looked similar to a lucario but I was different. Then it hit me. I was a mega lucario! I had only seen one once before, in my mother's old photos of her and Luke in the league. I looked up to see Mewtwo staring at me wide-eyed.

*You...you have made substantial progress in so little time. I am amazed. Who are your parents, human?*

"It's Seth. My mom used to be one of the best trainers in the pokemon league but she's retired. I never knew my dad, my mom said he died before I was born."

*What was the first pokemon you became.* She was not asking, she was leading me somewhere.

"A lucario."

*And your mother's only remaining pokemon was a lucario named Luke.*

"How do you-"

*A lucario who could mega evolve, just like you." She continued on without even acknowledging me. *A lucario who was exceptionally strong, with great potential, much like you. And lucarios are classified as human-like pokemon.*

"What are you saying? I've known Luke all my life, he was like my best friend." Suddenly the dots connected in my mind. "No... there is no way." Luke was my...my... father. All these years... all this time, he was my father. I fell onto my back, raising a hand to my head at the sudden realization. I was immediately covered in water, my entire body getting soaked and water getting into my nose. I leapt to my feet, coughing. I tried to shake my coat out, the water weighing me down. How could my mother have lied to me like this, for my entire life!?

*Now you understand.*

"Shut up! Just...just stop. I just found out my best friend was my father, that my mother had sex with a pokemon, and that I'm the result of that. Let me think for a moment."

*I apologize.*

After a few minutes of me standing there in the water, my fur dripping, Mewtwo spoke up again. *I fail to see how your mother and you are any different in your relations with pokemon.*

My ears perked up and I walked past her. I broke into a full run and slammed my fist into the boulder. It shook violently but did not budge or even crack.

*Seth! Calm down! You are going to injure yourself!*

I ignored her, taking a step back. "I am leaving!" My aura sensors flowed to my sides, becoming rigid. An energy began to build up in me. I instinctually focused it into my paws, forming it into a sphere. I threw it at the boulder and ran behind it. It hit the boulder with a loud thud, a crack forming on the surface. My spiked fist hitting the same point sealed the deal, the crack splitting wider as the boulder began to fall to pieces.

*Come back...* I heard faintly in my head as I darted out of the cave, faster than I have ever run.

The sun had set and I was still a lucario. I had gone on a rampage, smashing trees to quell my fury. I had time to think, coming to terms with things. Now I knew what I was doing. I was going to become something great, worthy of my parents, better even. As I calmed down, I realized I had left my pack in the cave.

I ventured in, scanning it with my newfound aura powers, sensing nothing. I reached the cave where my stuff was. The fire was out and the rubble from the boulder had been moved aside. I gathered my things, putting my clothes in my pack for when I turned human. I thought about letting Soul and Sky out but... I didn't want to talk about things right now. I set out in the dark, with my pack in hand and my pokemon eyes seeing just fine. As I began walking down the path, I found I was not even worried about any trainers seeing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth and the gang take shelter to rest and recover from the encounter with Mewtwo. Problems arise when they have an unwelcome visitor.

Seth the hybrid trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

P.S. Pokespeak [] will now be normal speech for reasons

P.S.2 I think I'm going to start doing the story in third person, I like the product a lot more that way

CHP 6

The sun just began to peek back over the horizon. I was still a mega lucario and continuing down the swampy path towards Haven. I didn't feel the slightest bit tired. My muscles felt like they were tightly compressed and full of energy. Then a jolt went through my system, my body going stiff. My legs quivered and then gave out under me. I feel down onto my back, completely paralyzed.

My fur retracted into my body. The difference this time was the feeling of fire all over my body. I would have cried out from the pain but my jaw was locked shut and all that came out was a grunt. My bones painfully shaped back into normal human form, sickening cracks echoing out from me. As my changes finished tears began streaming out of my eyes. I was left a panting, paralyzed, and naked mess on the ground.

What felt like an eternity later, I regained the ability to move. I sat up, my muscles screaming at me to stop. I managed to stand, my legs wobbling wildly, but I remained up. I looked around slowly, spotting an area that was not covered by water. I hobbled my way over, trying to avoid the muddy spots on the path, even though my back was already covered in it.

I made it to the raised area and set my pack down. Opening it, I took out Soul and Sky's balls, before opening them. They both materialized in front of me. Soul yawned loudly and stretched while Sky opened her eyes groggily.

"What the hell!" Soul started. "It's been so-" She stopped as she took in the sight of me, naked, face stained with tears and covered in mud. "What happened?!" I recoiled in surprise, falling flat on my ass.

Sky walked up to me and began to rub herself against me, whining quietly and getting her fur dirty. I caught my breath. "Soul, did you just..."

"What?" She said, cocking her head. "I- Ow, careful Sky," I said reaching over to rub her ears. "I understood you. Sky, say something."

"Are you okay?" She said, still nuzzling my chest, but more softly.

"I think. I don't feel to good but I'll make it."

"Tell us what happened. Now!" Soul said, approaching me menacingly.

"Soul, calm down. After I went into that cave I met a legendary pokemon who called herself Mewtwo. She told me everything about my ability. Then she tried to help me get stronger. She succeeded. I managed to turn into a lucario alone. But then it kept going and I became a mega lucario. After that... hmm... I don't remember much. I know my father was a pokemon and then I escaped from Mewtwo. I was really angry and I walked all night." Why was I so angry about my father being Luke. It was great to know who my father finally was, and I had already had sex with pokemon plenty. "When I changed back, it hurt, a lot. That's never happened before." Maybe it was the fact that I mega evolved, or maybe it was because I transformed alone. Whatever caused it, I do not want to go through that again.

"I am exhausted. I'd rather stay here for the day. We'll get back on the road tomorrow." I fell onto my back, relaxing my body as I looked up to the sky, though it was blocked out by a few trees. "Sky, could you set up the tent? I'm kinda..."

"Say no more." She said happily, turning and taking out the tent supplies from my pack with her mind. She went to work putting the poles in the ground and pitching the tarp over them, while Soul came up to me. She lied down next to me, draping a paw over my chest. "I'm so glad you're okay. After we were in our balls for so long, I was worried. I thought something horrible had happened and I couldn't do anything about it." Her voice was strained and her eyes were becoming wet. I carefully reached my hand over and wiped her eyes. "Soul, don't cry." She responded by cuddling me closer, trying her best to be gentle while she wrapped herself around my side. "Not to be a mood killer, but I'm not used to this much affection from you."

"Shush. I was so worried. I'm never letting you go off like that again."

"That's why I need to start training. I can't just let you two do all the work. I need to be able to protect myself."

"Whether you like it or not, it's still my job to keep you safe too. We are mates after all."

"I know. Nothing bad happened this time, but next time... We stick together from now on." Sky looked over, having finished setting up, it being much easier with her psychic move. "We go on from here, not as trainer and partner, but as companions, lovers even. I love the both of you and I know you feel the same about me." I suddenly felt a big yawn coming. Tiredness hit me like a truck. "I'm just gonna... take a nap." My eyes drifted shut as I fell into a deep sleep.

Soul and Sky saw Seth fall asleep. They shared a look before Sky spoke up. "Let's get him cleaned up and into the tent." Sky lifted him up and held him in the air while she took some of the water they had in the backpack to clean him off. She conserved it as best she could by controlling the water directly instead of pouring it on him. Soul helped by rubbing him clean with her paws, scrapping off the encrusted dirt and mud.

They managed to get him as clean as they could. Sky considered putting some clothes on him, but it was too complex a task for her powers. She settled for carrying him into the tent and putting the covers over him. She turned from the tent and back to Soul. "So... what now?"

"We wait. Hope that the area doesn't flood, there's a storm coming."

"How do you know?"

"I'm an absol. Disasters are my thing." Soul said proudly. "We can dig a trench around the tent, that would help." Sky nodded and they began to dig out the dirt around the tent. Sky found it distasteful to mess up her fur digging in the dirt, but her powers couldn't do anything and it was for Seth, so she accepted it. Soul on the other hand dug with a purpose. She didn't want to worry Sky but the storm she felt coming was going to be bad.

When they finished digging, Sky was left panting. Soul stood and began to walk away. "I'm going to go cut some wood. Take a break and when I get back, you can cook dinner." She left the clearing and went into the forested swamp. She had to wade through some water but eventually she found a fallen log that was dry enough to use as kindling. She charged a slash attack and used her horn to cut it into a manageable form. Her horn was usually dull, like all pokemon with natural weapons, completely harmless. But when used to channel an attack, it became a powerful tool. She cut a chunk out of the log. Large enough to provide all the wood they would need when it was cut, but still small enough for her to carry it on her back. She bent her head down, nudged it under the log and lifted it with her horn. She used both it and her tail to hold it in place on her back. It kept her head at an awkward angle but it should keep the log dry.

Sky rose her head as Soul came back. She had a large log on her back. Sky rushed over and used psychic to help lift the log from Soul's back. Soul used slash to cut up the log into small pieces of kindling. She and Sky gathered some stones and made a circle, setting the sticks inside. Sky immediately had a thought. "How are we going to light it? Neither of us know any fire type moves, paws can't manipulate a match, and my psychic isn't delicate enough for that." Soul stepped closer to the wood. She charged a slash attack but instead of using it normally, she scrapped the back of her horn on the stones. This created a great deal of sparks, some of them coming to rest on the wood. Small puffs of smoke came out of the wood and soon the fire was going. Sky was amazed. "How did you learn to do that!?"

Soul had a big grin on her face. "It's just something I picked up while living in the wild. Being with a trainer might get you combat experience, but the wilderness will get you survival skills."

"You have to teach me some. I can give you some battling tips if you want."

"No need, thank you though. I've been in lots of fights. I must admit your skills are much more refined. And how did you learn aura sphere? I didn't think espeons could learn that move."

"My mother, an umbreon, was bred with a mienshao. Even then I didn't learn the move until I fought against a lucario in a gym battle. After that it took the efforts of a move tutor to get really good with it." After finishing her story, Sky took out some canned soup from Seth's pack. She got Soul to use her horn to open it and poured the contents into a pan. She held the food over the fire, cooking it to perfection. She took out a bowl, being careful not to crack it under the pressure her powers exerted, and put a lid on it, saving it for when Seth woke. She took out two plastic bowls for her and Soul and filled them with the beef and vegetable soup. Setting them down, the girls dug in, hungry from their work earlier.

Soul rose her head up from the bowl of soup, panting from holding her breath for so long and liquid dripping from her chin. Her long blue tongue came out, licking up the remainder. Sky this and giggled quietly. When she finished eating, she carefully got Seth out of the tent and brought him out, setting him next to the fire. He was still out cold. The blanket he was in was still wet from the bath he had received. Soul also curled up next the fire as her coat was still wet from her voyage into the swamp.

They all rested like that for who knows how long. But eventually something made Sky's ears swivel and Soul raised her head, both of them staring at the same spot of brush. "Who's there?" Soul questioned. Sky tried to reach out with her mind, but all she could sense was 'something' but not what or who it was. The bushes shook a bit more before a large, black and blue, lion creature came out. Sky recognized it as luxray, him in fact, as his big, red, feline penis was clearly visible. "Hello there~." He spoke out, his voice like auditory sandpaper, and had a hint of lust to it.

"No." Soul said flatly. "Not interested."

"Aww c'mon girls. You look like you could use a big strong mate like me. I could give you _so_ many pups~" The luxray said as he came closer, making sure to show off his cock.

"Fuck off or I'll make you!" Soul growled back, baring her fangs.

"Don't be difficult now. The fact is that you're in my territory. Females here belong to me." The luxray said menacingly, sitting down a short ways away from them.

"We already have a mate! We're just passing through anyways." Sky said, trying to sound tough, even though she was kind of scared.

"If you want to resist, that human who I assume to be your trainer would be easy prey." The male said, staring right at Seth, his eyes glowing faintly.

"Why you-" Soul muttered. "It's two on one and we're both strong. And our trainer has other strong pokemon. You can't win."

"You bitches better watch your backs. If I catch you alone..." The luxray said as he turned. He walked away with his legs spread, allowing his large, furry, blue balls to swing behind him.

Only seconds after he departed, the sound of thunder rang out. Sky wordlessly lifted Seth, now wrapped in a dry and warm blanket, and took him back into the tent. She followed after him. Soul kept her eyes on the bushes, watching for the luxray. When she saw nothing, she went into the tent too. The tent was too small for them all to lay side by side, so both of the girls curled up, cuddling with Seth's sleeping form. Sky's long tail would have hit the side of the tent if she didn't drape it over herself. It was a tight fit but none of them minded having to be closer to each other. "Soul..." Sky spoke up. "I'm worried about that luxray. What if he comes back?"

"I'll kill him. No one is going to do anything to us or him." Soul said, pointing her tail at Seth's sleeping form.

"Can you really take him?"

"I've dealt with alpha pokemon before. Don't worry about it."

A couple of minutes later, the sound of raindrops were heard impacting the tent. It quickly grew into a downpour, the splattering sound of rain almost deafening. The wind began to howl, the tent flapping but the posts holding it down held. This kept up for hours on end, the sun setting well before there was even a hope of it letting up. Seth slept through it all, not even shifting. The storm began to settle, still going but not as violent, and with it the pair of pokemon began to drift off as well.

All was good until Sky felt something. "Soul! Soul, wake up!"

Soul opened her eyes ready for that luxray to be there. Instead she felt water flowing into the tent. She breathed a sigh, her muscles relaxing. "We need to move. If you carry Seth, I'll find a safe place." Soul left the tent, Sky following, with Seth floating behind her. "What about the stuff?" Sky asked concernedly. "Leave it! We need to find shelter." Soul shot back, already moving out. Sky hurriedly caught up.

The storm had picked up again and had caused the water level to rise greatly, forcing both of the girls to swim at some points. The sky was momentarily lit up frequently by lightning, providing a source of light for Soul to navigate by. Sky was having trouble swimming and keeping Seth afloat, causing her head to hurt, but she forced herself to keep going. Soul was beginning to lose hope when she spotted a cave with a faint glow coming out of it, hidden within the side of a large incline. It should be safe from flooding. She got Sky's attention and the two of them rushed inside and out of the wind and rain.

Inside they were met with a problem. This was the lair of a certain territorial luxray but luckily he was not inside. Soul went inside but Sky hesitated. "Is it really safe to stay here? What if he comes back?"

"Sky!" Soul snapped, "I'll take care of it. Just get in here." Sky reluctantly came inside, Seth still held behind her. Sky collapsed with a huff next to the fire, laying Seth down as well. She took the soaked blanket off of him first though. Inside the tent was a circular chamber with a fire in the middle, far enough away from the entrance that rain and wind wouldn't reach it. To the side was a passage that led deeper into the cave but it was pitch black, neither girl able to see too far into it. As they got dry around the fire, a growl echoed through the cave. The girls both raised their heads to see a familiar lion pokemon standing at the entrance. "What are you two doing here!? Come to steal my things!? Or are you here for _something else_?"

"Shut the fuck up. We need shelter, our campsite flooded. So we are staying here. Deal with it." Soul said with a taunting voice.

"I don't think so bitch. You have two options. I rape you and you leave or let me fuck you and stay." The luxray said, his shaft slowly leaving his sheath.

Soul got a smile on her face. "Fine. You win."

Sky turned to her, a shocked expression on her face. "Soul?! What are you thinking?!"

"Sky, I told you. Let me handle it~" Soul said with a purr. She sauntered her way over to the luxray. He grinned, turning to the side to show her what he had. "Lay down big boy. I'll start things." The luxray thought about it and decided to indulge her. He rolled onto his side, giving her access to his dick and balls. Soul pushed against him, rolling him onto his back, before climbing on top of him. His cock was already half erect but was quite big, more than Soul was used to. She lowered her head to his member, while she felt his hot breath on her pussy. Before he could do anything, she put her mouth over him, with her paws rubbing at his balls.

"Watch it!" The luxray yelped out, as Soul scrapped his shaft with her teeth. Soul felt happy as she squeezed his balls hard and lightly bit into his cock-flesh. Through her mouthful she mumbled out, "If you try anything tonight, you won't leave this cave with your manhood intact." The luxray tried to channel a shock through his junk into her but Soul bit down a bit harder, her teeth almost puncturing his taut skin. The shock immediately stopped.

Soul climbed off, keeping her paws squeezing his ball sack. "Now, sit down and shut up. You have company tonight~" Soul said teasingly, accentuating her point with a harder squeeze. Then all at once, she took her paws off him, tucked her tail into her crotch, hiding herself, and went back to the fire, lying down next to it. The luxray just stayed still, still a little shocked from what had just happened, his cock quickly shrinking from the remembrance of pain.

Sky looked over to the absol and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. He was big though, balls and cock. Shame he's not my mate, and that he's such an asshole."

"Soul, you can't mean that."

"I love Seth. But dick can still can me excited. I won't act on it though."

The luxray got up and walked over to the fire, towards the way deeper into the cave, sure to keep a wide berth from Soul. He sat down, a ways away but still close enough to get warm. He huffed, giving Soul an angry look, while he checked himself over, making sure nothing was broken or damaged. Besides a faint teeth mark, he was fine. He looked over at Sky "I could take good care of both of you. Give you a good litter and protect you better than that thing." He said pointing to the sleeping human. A growl from Soul made him stop the attempt.

Several minutes passes, the only sounds being the storm outside and the crackling of the fire. Sky was the first to speak. "So what's your name? I'm Sky and that's Soul" She said, looking to the luxray.

At first he only grunted. But then his face softened. "I don't have a name. Normally everyone just calls me alpha."

"Sky, why do you care about our potential rapist here?" Soul asked a bit angrily.

"I... I may not like him, but that doesn't mean I have to be rude." She responded before turning back to the luxray. "Why do you want to... you know what, with us? We belong to our trainer."

"I have mated every single female that I could get my paws on. It's what I do." He said, shrugging. "And trainers only complicate things. Pokemon should live free."

"We are free. Pokemon and humans don't need to hate each other." Sky said, emotion coming into her voice.

"Whatever." Luxray said, turning his head away and curling up, making sure not to leave his crotch exposed. He quickly started snoring. With him asleep, the girls felt a little safer, and went to sleep, though Soul tried to stay at the ready. Eventually though, she fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by the work today.

Luxray opened an eye. Across the fire, Soul was asleep and so was Sky. He quietly got up and went around to Soul. He lightly touched her with the tip of his tail before sending a light jolt through her body, paralyzing her. Making sure she was still out cold, he left her and went over to the espeon, doing the same thing before mounting her. Due to him being almost two feet taller and twice her weight, he couldn't rest on her back. He lowered his haunches, getting into position, his sheath rubbing at her rear. She awoke with a scream. He saw Soul try to get up but her limbs refused to move. He let out a chuckle as his shaft began to come out, preparing to penetrate the female under him.

Sky attempted to get away from the luxray on top of her. He was so much larger than her that she could have run out from under him but her body was stuck. *How could I have trusted him!* she cried out, tears beginning to fall.

"GET. OFF!" A loud voice echoed through the cave. The prone form under the blanket rose. Seth got up, rage in his eyes, his skin bristling as fur began to emerge.

"Hah, the human wants to save his poor little pokemon!" Luxray laughed out. He growled and when the human did not back down, he shot a bolt of lightning. Sky broke through her paralysis just long enough to shout "NO!" The lightning arched through the air hitting Seth square in the chest. The jolts coursed over his chest before vanishing.

"I told you," Seth said, his fur coming out more, his chest spike and paws already forming, "MOVE!" He suddenly vanished as the luxray was smashed in the side, flying off of the espeon and into the wall. Luxray coughed, struggling to catch his breath. He looked to where he was, seeing a lucario that still looked a little human, though that was rapidly fading. The lucario vanished again before appearing above the lion pokemon. Before the luxray could react, there was a paw holding his throat. Even though the lucario before him was smaller, he was a lot stronger. The pressure on his neck made his breathing almost impossible. The force began to increase, the fear that it would crush his windpipe became very real. "Seth stop!" Seth turned away to look at Sky, who had moved to face the action. "He tried to rape you!" He said back.

"If you kill him, you are no better." She said, hers eyes still gleaming with tears. Seth growled before letting the luxray in his grasp go. Luxray wiggled away as quickly as possible.

Seth looked back down at the retreating feline. "You're lucky."

"What the fuck are you!?" He responded. Seth charged at him, beginning a close combat attack, a flurry of kicks and punches impacting the luxray. Seth finished the attack by giving him a powerful kick to the balls. The luxray let out a pained whine, curling into a ball.

"Are you okay Sky?" Seth said, leaving the luxray to return to the still paralyzed girls.

"Yes, he didn't actually..."

"It's okay. You're safe now." Seth said, sitting down with a huff. "I'm back." He took a moment to look around. "Mind filling me in?" She tried to move but only twitched. "I gotcha." Seth said looking for his backpack, "Wait, where's my pack?" He walked over to her, rubbing at her back.

"I can still talk. It's a little hard though." She said slowly. "The tent flooded and we had to move. We made it here and that luxray lived here."

Soul spoke up this time. "That bastard kept trying to breed us. I stopped him, but when we fell asleep he did this."

Seth took a deep breath. "I should kill him for this." Seth looked down, seeing that he was only a normal lucario. "If I had mega evolved... Why did I not? I was more angry than I've ever been." *Did Mewtwo do something to me when I was with her?* He shook his head. "Soul, you okay?"

She frowned and twitched her head, the best she could do. "No, if you hadn't woken up..."

"But I did." Seth looked over to the cowering luxray. "You. We are sleeping here. Any objections?" He whimpered lightly. "Good. Try anything, I mean anything, and you die."

"Seth please." Sky whined. "Life is a precious thing, even for someone like him"

"I agree, life is precious, but scum doesn't change. If he is a problem, I will kill him." Sky countered.

"Girls, enough. I don't exactly know how to feel about taking a life. But I do know that he is not going to touch either of you. I will make sure of that, even if that forces me to do something I regret."

Seth sat back down, before lying on his side. "I'm going back to sleep. But now that I'm a lucario, if he tries anything, I should sense it." He quickly fell back asleep, though his aura sensors remained floating the entire time. Seeing this, Soul allowed herself to relax, nothing to do but sleep. Sky struggled her way over to her lucario, him putting his arms around her reflexively when she was close enough. Comforted by the warm creature, she fell asleep too.

The luxray saw all this and considered trying to kill the lucario in his sleep. The ache in his balls told him not to. He ventured into the deeper parts of cave, away from the things that had caused him so much pain.


	7. Chapter 7 (X)

Seth and the gang finally arrive in Haven and meet someone new.

Seth the hybrid trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

CHP 7

Seth was the first to awake in the morning. He bolted up when he realized where he was, looking around the cave. Luxray was nowhere to be seen. Seth breathed a sigh of relief. Both of the girls were still there and seemed to be fine, Soul on the across from him and Sky lying right next to him. He slowly got to his feet, trying to be quiet. The fire had since burned out, only the ashes remaining. Seth tried to extend the range of his senses, but still couldn't sense the luxray. *Good riddence.* Now that that was out of the way, he sat back down and waited patiently for the girls to wake up. While sitting there, he experimentally stretched his body. He was still pretty sore but he could at least move.

Looking down, he saw his familiar chest spike and yellow chest fur. He was still a lucario but something was off... He felt taller, for one. Looking at Soul's sleeping form, he had to be at least a foot and a half taller than her. His usual lucario form was the same height as her and his mega form was only a few inches taller. The oddities didn't end there though. His fur looked and felt shorter, his ears were about half their usual size and he only had one pair of aura sensors instead of two. The weirdest part were his paws...they were not paws, they were in the shape of human hands, four fingers and a thumb, but covered in fur and with a spike on the back. His feet were the same. "Am I..." He said out loud, but still quietly. *Mewtwo did say something about anthropomorphic hybrids. Damn. I wish I knew how all this worked.* Around that point, Soul began to wake. She shuffled around, trying to get comfortable before she accepted being awake and opened her eyes. Her eyes darted around the room, passing over Seth at first. When she saw nothing wrong, she looked back to the lucario. Her eyes widened as she saw the much larger creature. "S-Seth? Is that you?"

"Yea. I'm apparently an anthro lucario. Any ideas why?"

"Well, you were a normal lucario when you fought off Luxray... You feel asleep while using aura... and then Sky cuddled with you."

"That's one thing. When I got angry while with Mewtwo, I mega evolved, and that was without the need to save someone. It wasn't hate or anger that caused it, then. I hated that bastard and I was angry enough to kill him, if it wasn't for Sky. And it wasn't contact that caused it because Sky touched me, and then I became this, and Mewtwo didn't touch me at all. So what the hell causes my mega evolution!" Seth said, getting angry.

"Forget mega evolution, I wanna know what caused this. I think you're much sexier this way." Soul said, starting to purr lustily.

Seth sighed heavily. "Well, let's see... I transformed first, and then I was anthro after I woke up. So it could have been sleeping with Sky, but then why now? Ummm... maybe it was using my aura so much. But then how would I become anthro as other pokemon? It's too damn early to think this much." He said, flopping back down. Upon landing, Sky wrapped a paw around him, licking him on the cheek. "Hey Sky. Did we wake you?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice little more than a whisper. "I woke up about halfway through. I have an idea. I remember waking up in the middle of the night and you were human. While you were holding me, I was thinking about how strong you looked when you saved me, and I wanted to see you like that again. So I played with myself enough to get you to transform, but you became like this. Not that I mind."

"So it happens exactly like my normal transformations. Great, more things I don't know." Seth said with a huff. "Well, we need to go grab my stuff and get back on the road. Either of you remember where the campsite is?" Soul nodded. "Okay, you take the lead then." She went first, stepping out of the cave. The ground was still wet and muddy, but the floodwaters had at least receded. From the looks of the sun it was still early morning, but not sunrise. Soul guided the others, not even fussing over the mud staining her snow white fur. Sky on the other hand, felt as if she was in a nightmare. The mud was so gooey and nasty, messing up her purple coat, which she had spent so much time trying to fix last night, before... all that stuff happened.

Seth saw her fussing. "Come here Sky." He said, holding out his hands. Sky gave him a quizzical look before complying. He lifted her up, holding her to his chest and out of the muck. His arms quickly got tired however, both due to her weight and his soreness. "Here let's try this." He said, propping her up on his shoulder. "Climb up for a second." She did so, straddling his head and shoulders. It certainly would have looked silly and definitely did not work. Seth put his hands behind his back. "Ok, put your paws in my hand and hold onto my back." Looking down, Sky saw his hands waiting. She wrapped her paws around his neck before slowly dropping off of his shoulders. She scrambled franticly for a moment before her paws and his met. She tried to even out her weight so she wasn't strangling him but she wasn't putting all of it on his hands. His soft paw-like hands, having pads where his palms would have been, tickled her feet, causing her to nuzzle into his neck. This in turn made him chuckle. "Not while I'm walking, I'll lose my balance!" He said playfully, wobbling his legs purposely.

Soul heard their cheerful laughter and looked back to see the scene. She smiled, finding the way the lucario held the espeon that was a third of his size. She also felt a twang of jealousy. She felt a little envious, but then she remembered something. He would have done the same thing to her if he could. She planned to have her time later though. Though he would hold her a very different pose. She turned back to the front, getting back on the path and calling to the pair behind her. Continuing on however, she couldn't help but fantasize about this new form. He was about two feet taller, hopefully he would have a tool to match. His set certainly looked more sizeable from the brief glances she had taken, and even better, he still had a sheath, so his cock was likely more canine than human. She liked certain things about each type, but a knot was by far her favorite, that feeling of oneness it brought. She tucked her tail down to hide the growing moisture on her rear.

Soon they reached the campsite. It was a mess to say the least. The tent was torn asunder, the remains of it tied around the only standing post. The other posts were knocked down, half buried in the mud. Sky poked her head around Seth's head and shouted, "Soul, check the tent. I hung the pack from one of the posts." Soul went to the tent and used slash to cut her way into the tarp. Underneath was the backpack, however some of the stuff had fallen out and into the filth below. Seth came over and took the pack. "Shit." Seth growled upon seeing the fallen stuff. He dug through the mud, retrieving anything he could.

Some food had fallen out, berries and such, and had to be abandoned. Clothes were also dropped, covered in dirt. He decided they weren't worth the trouble of cleaning them. He did find some dropped medicine, including some paralyze heal. "Would have been nice to have those last night. It's hard to fall asleep with your body stuck." Soul commented. Seth gathered the salvageable things (Holding both of Sky's feet with a single hand), scrapped what dirt he could off of them (Soul helped by using her horn) and returned them home. With that he turned to the main path, just a bit away from their site. "Well, we need to get to Haven. With no tent, we can't really sleep outside, at least I can't." He said, taking the lead.

When they got to relatively dry land, he set Sky back down. Both of the girls followed just behind and to the side of the anthro lucario. Just as they set off, Seth had a realization. "I'm still a pokemon! That means I might be able to be captured." He took off his backpack and pulled out an ultra ball. He tapped it to his chest. In a flash, he was consumed by the red light it emitted. The ball dropped down, with no one to hold it now. It shook three times before the button flashed and it became still.

Inside the ball, Seth was suddenly exposed to something he had never seen before. The inside of the ball looked like what he assumed a computer simulation would, data like streams moving around him. Above him, he could see part of the sky, a tree and the ground, reminded him of what he had seen outside. A massive paw consumed the view. Then, just as suddenly, he was taken out, back into the real world. He looked around in total confusion, before seeing the tree he had seen inside. "What was that?" He said aloud.

"Oh yeah, that was your first time in a ball. It can be a little jarring." Soul said.

"That's an understatement." He muttered, bending down. He took the ball in hand, unhinged it and bent it back until it snapped. "There. As long as no one hits the release, we should be fine." He said tossing away the bottom half and putting the remaining half, with the release button, back in the backpack. "Now I can't be captured. And just in case." He said, reaching back in and pulling out a black collar. "Pokemon are supposed to be collared when they go out alone, but you two look cuter without a leash." He said while putting it on, making Sky blush. The collar had a much smaller version of his trainer id attached to it, marking the wearer as his pokemon.

The group continued on, Seth remaining a pokemon the entire time. Several hours later, with only an hour long lunch break, they arrived at Haven. When they got there, he had another thought. *Do I speak pokemon or human in this form. The girls can understand me either way. I guess I just have to keep my mouth shut.*

The town was built in the swamp, the houses built on stilts and out of lightweight wood. The gym was right next to the center and was pretty cool. It was built out of hardened mud and clay, with wood inlaid for more stability. The top was held together by a large amount of trees, their roots keeping it up and the top of the building was covered in grass and other flora. Seth could have even sworn he saw a pokemon or two running around up there. The sign on the gym said that it was a bug type gym. Good thing he wasn't challenging it.

Seth led the group to the pokemon center, going on inside. The pokemon center was built together with the pokemart. He went up to the nurse on duty. "Oh hello there." She said cheerily. "You're a big one. What can I do for you? Need healing?" Seth thought about it for a moment and decided it couldn't hurt. He nodded. "Ok then, follow me." She led them to the counter. "Do you have your balls?" I shook my head. "Follow me back then, we'll do it old fashioned." She led the group back into the medical ward, leading them to an empty room. "Wait here and a chansey will be by as soon as possible." She said, smiling and leaving them.

A few minutes later a round, pink pokemon wearing a nurse's hat popped her head through the door. "Hello! Let me see what I can do." She said, her voice so sweet it might as well have been sugarcoated. "Yeah, our trainer sent us here to get healed, but he didn't give us our balls." Seth said. "Alright! I can check you out!" The bubbly chansey said, closing in and beginning an examination of each pokemon. When she got to Seth she let out a murr. "You're pretty big for a lucario~" She said while touching the tip of his sheath, her tone becoming much less upbeat and more lusty. "I could do a more... thorough exam on you~"

"No. I'm spoken for." Seth said, motioning to the two girls sitting off to the side.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Most males aren't so loyal. You girls are lucky." She said, becoming sweet again. She hurriedly finished up, applying a potion to most of Seth's body. He immediately felt intense relief, his entire body cured of its soreness. *Wow, so that's how those feel.* He held in a purr at the warm feeling spreading through him. The chansey did a few final things, and left the room, a blush still on her face.

The party returned to the nurse once again. "Hello again! What can I do now?" She said through a smile that must have been causing her face to ache. He pointed to his collar and then closed his eyes and rest his head on his hands. "A room?" He nodded. "Alright, let me see your trainer's id and I can check him in." I bent forward, leaning my head back so she could get at the tag on my collar. She looked it over, entered some information on her computer, and turned back to us. "Ok, you're good to go! Room 24. Here's the key." She said, giving the lucario a pouch containing a couple of keys. He took it, trying to look like he was fumbling with it.

Seth, Soul, and Sky left and went behind the center to the small shacks that were rooms for trainers. A trainer id also serves as a debit card for any poke a trainer had saved, so the room was charged to that. There were two rows, the further back was designated with twos. The group went to the right room and Seth pulled out the key. It was easy to handle with his humanoid hands, though the fur did get in the way a bit, making his fingers thicker. As he turned the key he heard a yelp from the room next door. He paid it no mind, as it didn't sound like fear, more like an accident. The inside of the room was quite small, only having a toilet, shower and a bed all in one room. He hurried in, closing the door behind him after the girls got in, before he plopped down on the bed with a relaxed sigh. The girls hopped up, resting on either side of him. Seth let out a loud yawn, while reaching out and embracing both of them, pulling them closer. "I'm still kinda tired, but at least I don't hurt anymore."

Only the sound of their beating hearts could be heard for the longest time before Seth broke it. "I think you girls deserve a reward for all the stuff I put you through."

"Seth, you don't have to-" Sky started.

"Nonsense. You two roll over." He said, climbing out of bed. He turned and faced the girls, who had rolled onto their backs with their heads raised to look at him. He knelt down and reached forward, scooting the girls towards him. With each paw he trailed down the belly of each girl, reaching lower and lower, only stopping to rub a hidden nipple when his pad brushed over one. Arriving at his destination, his fingers touched over the tip of their 'Y' shaped pussy lips. The feeling made Soul purr and Sky yelp and blush. He continued down, lightly spreading them but not sinking a finger in, going all the way down. When he reached the bottom, he reversed, stopping about halfway up. He took two fingers and spread both the girls, revealing the interior to his eyes. He couldn't help but take a moment to admire each.

Soul's pussy was the most familiar. Blue canine lips the same color as her skin and as her insides went deeper, they got progressively more blue. The small amount of her vaginal passage visible to him were beautifully textured. Every once in a while it tightened, as if trying to pull on some unseen object. Even now, with so little stimulation, copious fluid was leaking out of her folds, coating his fingers in her slippery moisture.

Sky was less unique but no less lovely. Her crotch was nearly the same color as human skin, but a lighter shade. Her lips on the other hand were red, and got even more red and puffy the more aroused she got. The entrance to her depths was smaller, and she was much tighter, not just because she was a foot shorter than the absol. Unlike Soul, she did not have much control over her milking, most likely from not being as experienced as the sexually charged absol.

Looking back up, Seth took a look at their faces, Soul panting and Sky blushing. He turned his gaze back down, resuming his work rubbing and teasing the girls. The pads on the tip of each of his fingers made the whole experience better for both parties. Seth's pads were much more sensitive than his human fingers, making feel of the soft sexual flesh even better. For the girls, the pads had more texture than human flesh which, along with the tickling fur, made for a more pleasurable experience. With every move, a different part of their pussies was exposed to Seth. That, and having two girls to look at, was driving him insane, the red tip of his manhood peeking out.

A soft squeak from Sky set him off. He shifted from rubbing the outside, to sticking in a finger, rubbing it around inside and all over their walls, with near fury. His current hands seemed perfect for this task. His nails were nearly nonexistent, his aforementioned pads, and the fur clutching and grinding against every point of contact made for what Sky assumed (from what she had heard about this kind of thing) to be the best fingering. In truth she had only ever done this to herself, making her a bit biased. Sky on the other hand, had never even pleasured herself intentionally, only having licked over the area while cleaning. She was having the time of her life, writhing in pleasure and trying to force herself down and his fingers deeper inside.

Neither girl could hold back the sounds of pleasure when he brought another finger into mix, rubbing it against their clits. Sky hit the edge first, her tunnel clenching harder and her pulsations increasing in frequency. Just before she hit her climax, Seth removed his hand, making her almost yell in frustration. What came out instead was drawn out squeak that ended in a moan. Seth had replaced his fingers with his mouth, licking over folds, collected the precious sweet liquids that had gathered, before lapping and sucking at her clit, which set her off. The sounds of Sky in pure bliss made Soul look down. The sight made her climax approach even faster, the anticipation of her turn making her get there faster. Seth removed his muzzle from between Sky's legs, licking his chops to clean up the leftover juices staining his fur, before turning to Soul.

The two of them locked eyes, Soul giving a hungry grin and licking her lips, before she pointed down with one paw, while licking at the other. "My turn~" She purred deeply. Seth obeyed, moving over to give Soul what she needed. Just after he got into position, tasting her nearly tasteless fluids, he felt two fluffy paws on the back of his head, forcefully holding him down. He got the message, his tongue going ballistic, quickly switching between diving into her and teasing at her clit. Her head was also going crazy, but in a different way, writhing from side to side, letting out breathy moans the whole time. Her end was closing in, and fast. She hit her edge too soon for her liking but Seth made it better. He felt her violent pulsations, her walls squeezing at his tongue and trying to milk something out of it. However, he kept going, lashing at her, bringing her pleasure to a fever pitch. She let out a loud scream, his ears ringing a little afterwards. Her juices were too plentiful for him to swallow, forcing him to remove his tongue for fear of drowning. His muzzle was drenched, his fur weighed down by the almost flavorless fluids. He licked out, trying to catch as much of the savory liquids as he could. Even with his efforts his fur remained matted. Looking back at the two girls relaxing in their afterglows, he saw that both of their crotches were also soaked. He climbed back up, settling in between them. Neither of them moved, so he reached his arms around, holding both the girls while they came down.

About ten minutes passed, Seth just enjoying the breathing of the girls he was between, his own erection only an afterthought. "Well, we should get cleaned up. We need to do some shopping before nightfall." Seth sat up, rousing the ladies from their stupor. Sky got up and went to the shower, waiting for him to get in. Soul on the other hand refused to get up. "C'mon we got more work to do."

"I don't wanna." She whined.

"Fine then." Seth responded off handedly, getting up from the bed. He saw Soul close her eyes and flattened herself out. Sneaking up beside the bed, her quickly reached under her, picking her up. She squirmed wildly, yelling "No! I don't wanna shower!"

"Too bad, _to the shower_!" Seth said, laughing evilly. The wild absol in his arms made it a difficult trip. "Sky, turn on the shower, we got a live one!"

Sky forced herself to stop chuckling and used psychic to turn the handle, turning on the hot water. Seth dragged the squirming white puff ball into the stream, it immediately soaking her fur. She let out a feigned cry of pain, before giving up, and allowing the water to clean her coat. Sky on the other hand enjoyed the warm water greatly, her shorter fur not becoming as matted. The absol sat in the corner of the shower, a scowl on her cute face. Seth was about to begin washing himself, when he felt a jolt run through his nerves. His fur quickly receded and the few changes to his body reverted to the human norm. "Well there goes that." He muttered quietly, it almost drowned out by the falling water. He knelt down, pulling Soul over and into the stream. She let out a huff, her scowl growing more pronounced, almost comically so. He helped clean her, running his fingers through her soaked fur, cleaning the stuck in dirt and mud, and undoing the knots in her coat. She remained as uncooperative as ever. Sky was cleaning her own self using her feline like tongue. When she finished, she relaxed, sitting to one side, enjoying watching Seth try to clean the upset absol. He was getting to her belly but Soul wanted none of it. She huddled down on the floor, curling into a ball to limit his access. "I'll do it myself, without the water!" She cried out.

Seth responded by reaching under her and rolling her onto her back. Now without the defense of the floor, she was vulnerable. "Soul, just let me finish up and then you can get out of here." She considered it for a moment. Her paws drew away and feel to her sides. "Fine," She said, puffing out her cheeks. Now without the resistance, the cleaning was completed much faster. The moment the shower was turned off, Soul darted past the curtain and onto the mat Seth had placed down outside. Before she could shake off, Seth followed, latching himself onto her and holding her still. "No you don't!" He yelled. She tried to shake off nonetheless but Seth held tight, preventing her from getting water everywhere. He reached over to the wall, pulling a towel off the rack. When he started to towel her off, she relaxed, pushing into it to try and get more water off of her.

Sky dried herself, and soon Soul was dry as well. Seth took to drying himself while Soul tried to straighten out her coat. Sky looked normal but Soul's coat looked flattened, nowhere near as fluffy as usual. Her efforts were in vain however, no matter what she tried, her fur remained flat. Seth saw her frustration and stifled a laugh. He went over to the bed, where he had left his pack and took out and put on some clothes. "Are you coming Soul? You could stay here."

She let out a groan. "I look like a mess but it's boring here... I'll come with you but I'm still mad." She said with a huff.

"What's wrong with you Soul?" Sky said, "You were fine in the rain."

"Look at me! I feel like a soaked cotton ball! Besides that was a desperate situation."

Seth opened the door and put a foot outside. "Last call, come on if you're coming." Both of the girls hustled to the door, following him outside.

Seth turned back and made sure the door was all the way closed, instinctively tapping his pocket to make sure he had the keys. Everything was good so he turned back, but what he saw surprised him. There was a girl, who looked to be about his age, standing on the edge of the main path, right next to where pathway that led to his door. Next to her was an oddly familiar black manned lion pokemon. As Seth and the pokemon locked eyes, they both had a look of shock. It was the luxray from last night! Before the situation could escalate the girl spoke up, defusing the situation, for now. "Hi there. I see you're a trainer too. My name's Hannah and this is Amp."

"Hi. I'm Seth and this is Sky and Soul."

Hannah looked to Soul and said, "Aww, having a bad hair day?"

"Don't patronize me!" Soul said with a sinister undertone.

"Yes she is!" Hannah continued. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, I just finished giving her a bath." Seth said.

"So that was all the fuss I heard a little while ago." Sky blushed and Seth tried not to. "Sorry if I made too much noise earlier. I just captured Amp on the way into town and he's not too happy about it. He didn't hurt me but he did give me a good jolt or two. Anyways, I've never had this much trouble with a pokemon before and I was hoping you might be able to help me out."

"I'm not really a super good trainer. I think I just got lucky with my first two here."

"What about that giant lucario I saw earlier? That was a pretty impressive pokemon."

"Yeah, he's mine."

"Well if you can train a pokemon like that, you can break this big kitty into shape." She said jokingly, reaching over and ruffling Amp's mane.

"Please no... This day has already been humiliating enough." Amp said hopelessly.

"I'd love to." Seth said, smiling at the luxray's plight.

Hannah knew none of the background things going on. She smiled back "Thanks a bunch."

"Before that, I need to stock up on some stuff at the mart. You're welcome to join me."

"I'd love to."

And with that we both departed back to the pokemon center. Inside the attached pokemart were a few shelves, stocked with trainer supplies, potions and heals mostly. The next shelf was for camping supplies. Seth gathered everything they had lost, primarily a new tent set. Before he could pay at the counter, Hannah intercepted me. "Please, allow me. Think of it as payment."

"Hannah you really don't have to-"

"Nope. Too bad. I'm paying." That was the end of that as she gave her id to the clerk. They were checked out as the three pokemon outside were dealing with some things.

"Hah, you deserve someone like her!" Soul cackled.

"No I don't! She's horrible! I own females, not the other way around. And even then she treats me like some cute pet! I'm a regal alpha, not some showcase feline!" Amp argued.

"Maybe this is karma. You've abused females all your life and now one owns you." Sky said meekly.

"I've never abused a female." Amp said proudly. "If you would have let me have you, you would have experienced pleasures beyond your wildest dreams. I always satisfy~" He boasted.

Their conversation was cut short as the trainers returned. "Okay, let's head a little ways out of town. We'll do some training there." Seth said to Hannah. They both gathered their things and departed.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth and Hannah try some bonding exercises but how will she react when several things are revealed to her?

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Hannah the Trainer

Amp the Luxray

CHP 8

Seth, Hannah and their pokemon arrived at an area just outside of town that had been cleared of foliage for trainers to use. Currently it was completely abandoned. The group found an area with a couple of benches and the trainers sat down while the pokemon sat in the grass in front of it. "So how should we do this?" Hannah questioned.

"Well, like I said I'm not really an expert..." Seth said.

"A battle always helps!" Soul shouted out.

"That might work." Seth muttered, looking at her.

"Wait, can you understand pokemon!?"

"No!" Seth spurted out.

"Well, Soul said something and then you seemed like you were responding..."

"Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. A battle usually helps with bonding."

"Oh, ok then. Come on Amp, let's do this."

"Finally she wants me to do something I'm good at." Amp said offhandedly.

"Who wants to fight him then?" Seth asked the girls.

"I've got a bone to pick with him." Soul said, hopping to her feet.

Hannah and Amp took their places across from Seth and Soul. Before the fight, Seth had to ask Hannah something. "Is he your first pokemon?"

"Kinda. He is my first pokemon that's mine. My parents let me take some with me when I left our ranch, but after I caught him, I sent them back. I assume you ask because of my battle experience. I've been in a fight or two." She said, fumbling around with a pouch on the side of her waist. She opened it and pulled out a badge case, showing the two badges in her possession.

"Good, I don't need to hold back." Seth said with a chuckle. "By the way, I battle in a unique way. I don't give orders to my pokemon."

"That's... odd. Let's do this!" She roared, surprising everyone with the sudden burst of energy. Amp picked up on this and fired off a large wave of electricity at Soul. She leaped up and over it, forming a psycho cut and sending it at the luxray. Before he could dodge, Hannah issued an order. "Dodge it! Then retaliate with thunder fang!"

Amp was about to move, but then he stopped, bracing himself. The attack hit home, the purple blade of energy cutting into the lion. He rushed forward and ran at Soul. She was not ready, expecting him to come from a different angle, and he latched onto her with his teeth, his jaw sparking as he pumped jolts into the absol. Soul used slash to knock off the luxray, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Amp! We are a team now. You have to work with me!" The luxray grimaced as Hannah said this. "Use thunder wave, slow her down." The luxray got up, his fur bristling with energy. Soul kept her distance, watching him carefully. Seth noticed something odd about the absol. Her tail and all four of her paws were beginning to glow with a dark light.

Suddenly Amp rushed forward, attempting to hit Soul with a bolt of stunning electricity. The absol gracefully dodged between them, narrowly avoiding each one. Her fur had fluffed up again and flowed majestically with her movements. Amp closed in and was about to use another thunder fang, his jaw already sparking. Soul leaped into the air, her horn also glowing now. Both Amp and Seth realized what she was doing at that moment, but it was too late to avoid.

Soul unleashed three night slash attacks simultaneously, from her horn and two front paws. The attacks hit hard, knocking the luxray straight into the ground. But she wasn't done yet. She unleashed the two she had charged on her back legs, before spinning around and slamming her tail, and her final night slash, directly onto the fallen pokemon. "Amp!" Hannah cried out, running to her thoroughly beaten partner.

Soul turned from the scene, walking back towards Seth, puffing out her mane proudly, a strut in her step. "That was for Sky."

"Damn, Soul. That was..."

"Awesome." She finished for him.

Hannah was tending to her fainted pokemon, administering a revive and revitalizing him with a potion. Soul had mercifully not really hurt him, though she almost wanted to. His current imprisonment seemed a better punishment than death.

Having a moment with Hannah distracted, Seth knelt down next to Soul and whispered in her ear, "How did you learn to do that?"

"Impressed? Well a girl has to keep some things secret~" She said with a giggle.

Hannah succeeded in resuscitating the downed luxray, helping him stand. "You okay big guy?" She said concernedly. The luxray gave her a look. It looked almost like surprise. He looked over to Soul, glaring at her before turning back to Hannah. She yelped in surprise as the large lion cuddled into her. "There you go..." She said soothingly, stroking his mane.

"No one has ever done anything like that for me... It's always been about breeding but you... you helped me." Amp said, his deep, rough, voice cracking. Seth sat down, wrapping an arm around Soul while watching this unfold. Soul, who was breathing quite heavily, leaned over, relaxing into his grasp. They all sat like this for quite a while, Hannah stroking her pokemon and Amp trying to hold back tears. The day was rapidly growing to a close, the sun sinking fast.

"Hmph." Soul huffed quietly.

"Hopefully he will act like a decent person now." Seth said to her.

"Scum will always be scum. Except for..." Her voice trailed off. "Either way, what he tried is unforgivable." She finished, flicking her head dismissively.

"Yes, I won't ever forget it. But still, he could try to redeem himself.

"Whatever. Can I go back in my ball? I'm tired."

"Alright." Seth said in a melancholy tone. He went over to his pack, returning Soul to her ball, before he went over to Sky, sitting down next to her. "How are you holding up?" He said, rubbing her ears.

"I don't know. I feel happy for them but..."

"Yeah, I feel about the same."

"I need some time to think. Could I go back too?" Seth took out her ball, returning her and leaving him alone with the pair still in the field. He got up and walked over to them. He stood there for a bit before putting a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "You two okay?"

She looked up to him, her eyes a little wet. "Yes, thank you so much. Without your help..."

"You would have bonded eventually. I just helped speed it up." Seth said, trying to sound modest.

"I don't want to force someone to like me. If I didn't bond with him soon, I would have probably released him."

"Well, it's getting dark, we should go back." They both rose. Hannah reached for Amp's ball, but decided against it. He smiled at this, trotting behind the two trainers.

They all arrived at their rooms. "Thanks again. Have a good night." Hannah said as she pulled out her keys.

"You too." Replied Seth, opening his door, stepping inside, and shutting it behind him. He briefly considered letting out the girls but they had seemed pretty upset. He took out his toiletries and got ready for bed. He stopped to look the mirror and think. *We did a good thing. But then why do I feel so... conflicted? Hannah is a nice girl so she deserves a good pokemon but why did it have to be Amp.* His thoughts began to wander to himself and to his training. *I wonder...* He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, locking eyes with himself, before closing them. He pictured himself as an anthro lucario, slowly looking over his own body in a mirror.

He jolted out of his mind as a few knocks rang out from his door. It scared the shit out of him, as he was deep in thought. He coughed a bit, choking on his own spit, when suddenly his body began to change, fur sprouting and all his usual changes. "The fuck!" He shouted out loud. He heard more knocks. His changes were already finished and he turned to face the door, weighing his options. A hand went to his throat, feeling that the collar was still there. He started to the door when he heard a voice come through it. "Seth, it's Hannah, could I please talk to you?" Seth continued to the door and opened it.

Hannah's smile vanished for a split second when she saw the lucario open the door. It was immediately back as she began to talk. "Oh hello there. Is your master here?" Seth shook his head, trying to get her to leave for now. "Uh, can I come in?" She pushed her way past Seth before he could say no. She walked right through the room and sat down on the bed. Seth sighed quietly, shut the door and followed her. She started looking around the room before her eyes rested on the large pokemon. "Wow, you look even bigger up close." She stood up and stood next to him. "You're as tall as me!" She took out her pokedex and scanned him. It took a moment then it beeped loudly, the sound of an error.

*Oh shit* Seth thought, careful not to say anything.

"Huh, that's weird." She said, trying again with similar results. She reached over and started to touch and take a closer look. Seth retreated, his back hitting the wall. Hannah closed in. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want a closer look." She continued, lifting one of the lucario's arms. Her gaze continued down until she reached his paw... or what should have been his paw. "Why do you have five fingers? Lucarios are only supposed to have three... Where did Seth find you?" She thought aloud. "You certainly are something." She said, finishing her inspection and sitting back down on the bed. "Mind if I confide in you? I know you can't talk back but sometimes just talking things out can make all the difference." Seth sat down next to her.

"Alright, I don't really know where to start. I just got my first pokemon and we are really close now, thanks to your trainer. When we got back to our room... Well I grew up on a farm so I've seen plenty of pokemon and have never paid it any mind but Amp rolled onto his side and I saw his... and I liked what I saw..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper now, her face as red as could be. She cleared her throat and continued. "I wasn't sure if what I was thinking was okay, so I had to get away. This was the first place I could think of to come."

She sat silent for a bit before letting out a loud sigh. "I'm decided. Pokemon are as smart as humans, if not more. There is nothing wrong with loving them. I already care deeply for Amp, I can feel that he needs me. And love can manifest in many ways." She stopped for a moment. "Including sex." She squeaked out.

Seth lost it. "You are not wrong but Amp is not who you think he is."

Hannah recoiled back, falling off the side of the bed. "Who- what- did you just..."

"Yes. But listen, Amp tried to rape Sky. That's why Soul fought so hard. He seems to really care for you but I can't forget what he did."

"I knew that he wasn't the best pokemon in the world but... wow. Still, he seems to be sorry for what he's done. I can feel it."

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love with a pokemon. I love both Soul and Sky. But you are such a nice person. I don't want someone like Amp to abuse you."

"He won't. I'm a lot tougher than I seem."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Now how can you talk?" When he looked away and remained quiet, she climbed back onto the bed and grabbed hold of his arm. "Talk!" Her grip became tighter. She could not put out enough force to hurt the steel type but he could feel her squeezing as hard as she could.

"Alright... It's me, Seth." He was about to look back at her when he felt a jolt run through his body. It wasn't the jolt of transformation, but of something else. He looked down to the source to find Hannah's hand around his sheath.

"That's perfect then. I can properly pay you for your help. And I can try sex with a pokemon. Your part of the deal is that you explain this when we finish." She said with another squeeze. Seth's tip began to emerge from the stimulation, but he still wasn't convinced.

"We just met. Stop it." He said, trying to pry her hand off of his junk. She relented, allowing her hand to be removed, but she did take an eyeful of his red tip. He saw this and covered himself with both hands. "Hannah, I'm serious. Don't throw away something special like a first time."

"It's not my first time," She said, scooting closer, her skin almost touching his fur. "And you said it's not your first time earlier."

"That's not what I mean!" He said while moving away from her. "At least get to know me before you try to fuck me!"

"Oh so you _are_ willing~" She said sultrily.

"Not what I meant!" He spilled out, holding his hands back up defensively. His shaft was now revealed but she did not start gazing at it. "Listen. Like I said, you're nice and I can tell you care for your pokemon. But rushing into things normally ends badly."

She sighed loudly and looked away. "You're... right. I'm sorry. The last boyfriend I had just left after we had sex a few times and ever since I've been trying to find someone new to care about."

Seth put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. At least you didn't make a permanent mistake."

She stood up and went the the door. "I'd love to meet you again. See you in the morning." She got to the door and was about to open it. "You know..." She turned back. "I'm still curious about you."

"What do you mean?"

"This," She said, coming back and picking up one of his aura sensors and stroking it.

"Oh. Well, my parents were a pokemon and a human, so that makes me a hybrid. I can evolve like a pokemon. Though I still don't know everything about it."

"That's amazing. Can you become other pokemon or just a lucario?" Her hand moved up to his furry ears.

"Any, I think. I gain the ability by kissing the species. Currently I've become an absol and a lucario. And then I can either become an actual pokemon or a hybrid, like I am now."

"So if you were to kiss Amp..."

"No." He quickly told her.

She chuckled at his response. "I'm only kidding." She let go of his ear. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She walked away and opened the door. Just before she closed it, his sensitive ears heard her say "I think I love you."

His sleep that night was troubled at best. Burdened by thoughts and without anyone to hold, he spent most of time tossing and turning.


	9. Chapter 9 (X)

Seth and Hannah part ways. The gang arrives at the home of the league and receive a visitor.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Hannah the Trainer

Amp the Luxray

CHP 9

Seth awoke that morning, but he still felt tired. He looked over to the clock, noting how the blankets did not rub any fur, and saw that it was almost noon. He got up slowly and brushed his teeth. He saw in the mirror that he was human again and he had his clothes on. *That confirms it. I keep whatever I'm wearing in each form when I change. But if I become an absol will I have my collar on?* He finished up and gathered all his things. He took out both the girls balls and released them. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Where are we going to now?" Sky asked with a cute little yawn.

"Etral city. It's the home of the pokemon league. I've heard it's a cool place, a must see."

"I feel like we should have some kind of goal... Hannah wants to enter the league, so what are we doing?" Soul questioned, sitting in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"I really don't have a goal. Let's just go and see where the road takes us. Besides, being together with you two is a goal enough for me." This made the both of them smile. Soul moved aside and all three of them left the room.

Outside, Hannah was already waiting, leaning against the wall of her cabin and petting Amp, who was sitting next to her. "Oh there you are!" She perked up at his arrival. "So where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to Etral city. Not to fight the league, I just wanna see it." Seth responded, reaching out a hand to help her to her feet.

She took his hand. "I was planning on going there. I thought I could find a strong pokemon there. But seeing as I already got one," She reached back down to give Amp's ears a quick rub, "I'm probably heading back to Everlive, then I'll get back to collecting badges."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Wanna trade numbers?"

"Sure." Hannah gave him her pokegear number and vice versa. With that, they parted ways, heading in opposite directions.

Thankfully soon, Seth and company left the swampy area, coming to a forest with large trees. The treetops made the path significantly darker, though the shade was nice as the day was quite hot. The problem was that something seemed to be stalking them. Too many times to count, the girls ears perked in a direction of a snap or rustling. They would even jump to face the direction, eyeing the shrubbery cautiously.

"Seth, there is something following us. It may seem like the sounds of the forest, but the noises are following us and there are hardly any other sounds nearby. The pokemon in the forest are avoiding it." Soul warned him. Sky nodded her head in agreeance.

"Let's just keep moving, there isn't much we can do about it here." The path through the forest was short and soon, only an hour of walking spent, they made it out.

They arrived in a flat plain. Soul whistled at the sight ahead. In the distance was a large temple like structure. Most of it seemed to be in ruins and buildings were visible on top of the structure. They closed in on the structure but Seth thought something was off. In a plain like this, there should be tons of pokemon visible in the grass, but nothing was nearby, the only movement was from the blowing of the wind. On the upside, their stalker was nowhere to be seen.

It only took about five minutes to reach the stairs that led up to the top of the ruins that the city was build on. At the top was a large arch that led the way into town. The city was not as big as Everlive, that was for certain. The primary facilities, a pokemon center, a department store, an area for battling and even a building for move tutors and training services, were all centered around a small building that housed stairs and an elevator that led into the ruins where houses and the elite four were built into the structure. And passed all of that, was a stairway that led up to a large white marble building. From what Seth had seen on TV, that was where the champion battles took place. It was not open to the public, only the best of the best could enter.

All three of them could not help but stare at the large buildings built on top the ancient temple ruins. The entire city had an ornate old world feel, like they had all stepped into the past. Seth went to the pokemon center to check into a room but the girls stayed outside, taking in the sights. He returned shortly. "What should we do now? It'll be a while before bed time." He asked.

None of them could think of anything specific so they settled for exploring the city. They first went to the battle corner. Inside there were two desks, on for betting and tickets and the other for participants. Seth bought a ticket and went into the arena, taking a seat in the stands. In the middle of the room was a large ring. Inside of it were two trainers and two pokemon. The battle going on now was between a raichu and a charizard. The fast yellow rodent seemed to have the advantage right now, due to typing.

It leapt into the air, sparking with electricity. The charizard fly up after it, a brilliant corona of energy appearing around it. It hit the raichu with a giga impact but the raichu unleashed it's thunder attack at point blank range, guaranteeing a hit. Both pokemon fell to the ground and neither moved. The referee began to count down, but both pokemon rose before the count was over. The raichu used its speed to launch into a volt tackle, heading straight for the charizard. The reptile tried to use flamethrower to stop the rodent, but it kept charging, running into the cone of fire. It took the attack and burst through, smashing into the charizard with its electrified body. The winged creature recoiled back, almost landing on its trainer. The referee began a countdown again, and this time, the charizard remained down. The crowd cheered for the trainer and his raichu. Seth was pretty impressed. "So this is what league combat is like" He said quietly to Soul and Sky, who were sitting to his side. They didn't have to leave, as the tickets were only for entry, not per fight, but Seth said he needed to buy some stuff from the department store.

Upon arriving at the department store, Seth was shocked by the sheer amount of variety and rarity of the things sold. The stores in Everlive were bigger but they all had the same junk. Here, everything a trainer could ever need was for sale. They even had evolution stones and mega stones. Seth considered buying a stone for Soul, but after seeing the price tag, realized that was impossible. It wasn't a question of splurging, it was miles from how much money he had.

He went through the aisles, until he found what he was looking for. "Hey girls, I'm buying something special. Could you close your eyes?" They humored him. While they did this, he quickly grabbed the items and put them into a opaque bag. "Okay, let's go buy these." After going to the counter and paying, they left the store. There was still quite a while before nightfall, but there wasn't too much to do besides look around and fight the elite four. And Seth wanted to give the girls their presents.

Upon returning to the pokemon center, the group went up stairs to their room. Heading inside, Seth was impressed by the room. It was way better than the cabin in Haven. It had a small living room, with a TV and a couch with a pullout bed. Just beyond that were two doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other to the main bedroom. In the bedroom were another two beds and a second TV. And the room hadn't been too expensive either.

Soul trotted right past Seth while he was looking at the room, Sky following behind her. She was about to go into the bedroom when Seth stopped them. "So you don't want your gifts?" They both turned around and came back. Seth went over and sat on the couch, taking the bag he was carrying and putting it onto the table. He reached in and pulled out two boxes, one white and one purple. He sat them down on either side of the table and the girls hurried to their respective boxes. The boxes had a bow attached to the top and they both grabbed it with their teeth and lifted, pulling the top of the box off. Inside of the white box was a scarf made of silk, as white as snow. In the purple box was a small bell attached to a small, lightweight purple collar, the same color as Sky's fur. The bell sounding like a gentle chime when it rang.

"Here, let me." Seth said, moving first to Soul, putting the silk scarf around her neck. It blended into her white fur, still distinguishable, but without a close look, it looked like her fur was even more luxurious.

He then went over to Sky, helping her get the bell on. She shook her head, making it ring out peacefully. "Soul, that's a silk scarf. And Sky you have a soothe bell. I'll take them off or put them on for you anytime, just ask." He got up and went into the bedroom, the girls following him, pep in all their steps. He flipped onto one of the beds, the girls hopping up with him, and he reached over to the night stand. He took hold of the remote and turned on the TV. It had been so long since he had last watched TV. Pulling up the guide, there were too many things he wanted to watch. He ended up constantly switching around whenever a commercial came up.

Seth spent several hours watching TV and snuggling with his lovers. His relaxation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He set the remote down next to Sky, got up and went into the main room, making sure to close the bedroom door. He undid the locks and opened up the door, surprised by the person standing in the doorway. "Hannah! I thought you were going back to Everlive."

"I changed my mind." She said cheerily. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Seth said, moving aside. She stepped through the door and went to the couch, sitting down. Seth followed, shutting the door before sitting next to her. "So what's up?"

"You said you were heading here, so I thought I would pop in and say hi, before I turned in."

"How did you find what room I was in?"

"I just asked at the front desk. They told me." She said, looking directly at him.

Seth blinked a couple times, as he thought he was seeing things. "Hannah? Are you feeling ok?" She looked completely normal with her neck length brown her and green eyes. As he looked directly into her eyes though he could see her eyes turn light blue. He could even see a flicker of red around her eyes, like she had red eyeliner on.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Something with your eyes..." He said, reaching a hand towards her face.

"You're right."

Seth froze as three red claws were at his throat. He could feel the points pressing into his flesh. He looked down, careful not to move too much, to see a black furred arm reaching under his chin. It went back into 'Hannah's' body, a shimmer where the two connected. The shimmer spread over her body, black fur replacing flesh and a long red ponytail of hair coming from her head. "Now stay quiet." The zoroark said. "I know all about you. Now, go into the bedroom and put Soul and Sky into their balls. Do anything else, and bad things will happen." It was definitely a female from the tone of the voice, a very haughty feminine sound. She pulled her claws away from him. She shimmered for a moment before disappearing. Seth could have sworn he saw a shimmer moving around the room but his eyes could not track it long enough to matter. Before he could stand, he felt a point in his back. "Move," was whispered into his ear, hot breath touching it. He stood and walked to the bedroom door, trying to keep a straight face so as to not scare the girls.

"Who was at the door?" Soul asked as he opened the door.

"It was pokemon center staff. They were doing a survey about trainers. So I'm gonna go for a walk, you mind going in your balls and coming with me?"

"I'd rather just sit here and watch TV." Soul said, relaxing even more on the bed.

"Sorry Soul, but I need my big strong pokemon incase some strong trainers try to start something." Seth said, pulling out their balls. He returned Soul and was about to return Sky when she spoke.

"Are you alright? You seem troubled..."

"I'll be fine Sky." He said looking deep into her eyes. "Just trust me." He recalled her and turned around, finding the zoroark standing right there.

"Good boy. Now put their balls away and sit down." She said, waving her claws. Seth obeyed. "So I bet you want to know why I'm here. And like some super villain in a movie, I'm going to reveal the entire plan to you. Hah!"

Seth just sat there, a little confused by the large fox pokemon towering over him.

"Well, good for you that I like you. You seem interesting. Normally my marks are boring and helpless. But you are actually a threat. And I like that. So I'm going to tell you everything, and then we'll see what happens."

Seth blinked in confusion. "Uhh, ok." He said.

"Well, remember when you stole that espeon, Sky I believe. Now don't get mad. If you start to transform, I will take you down immediately. I know all about you. So when you stole that espeon, you didn't know it but Alex was a fresh recruit for a certain _group_ of people. And those people treat those that cross them, even their lackeys, harshly. So _you_ pissed them off and they hired me and my friend to _deal_ with you. I've been watching you constantly since... ah, the time you mega evolved, after Mewtwo. The rampage you went on made it easy to find you, then my abilities made it easy to track you. When you turned human again, I was certain that you were my target. So now, what to do with you? I could take you in, but then Ashes would be jealous that I caught you without her. Or I could let you go, and pretend I never found you. I may need some... _persuasion_ to buy my silence~."

"What. The. Fuck. You disguise yourself, trick me, threaten my life, and then you want sex!"

"How can I help myself around such a powerful male. Especially one so _intriguing_ ~" She said, putting her paws on his shoulders, holding him down while pushing him to the floor. She dove down upon him, kissing Seth directly on the lips, and trying to snake her tongue into his mouth. Seth tried to resist, keeping his mouth shut, but that didn't stop her from kissing him fiercely. Fur was already sprouting from his body, but he tried to roll out from under the pokemon but he couldn't move her. The moment his clothes left as part of his transformation, a paw was on his forming sheath, though she was mindful of her claws. Seth was trying with all his might to not transform and to escape somehow but the lust and weight of the zoroark made that impossible. To his credit, he was slowing down the change but it was progressing regardless of his desires. As his changed wrapped up she pulled off of him, but still held him down. "Damn. I was hoping you would become a zoroark..." Seth, now able to look around without seeing zoroark, saw his usual pokemon form of a lucario. The zoroark got off of him. "Get on the bed. Lay down on your back." She commanded.

Before she could react, Seth dove forward, launching a fist at her. She made no attempts to dodge and his punch landed squarely on her muzzle. She went flying back and hit the TV stand, causing the television to fall onto her. She shimmered and vanished again, a laugh echoing through the room. "You screwed up. It's on now!" Her voice came from everywhere at once.

Seth dodged to the side as her claws flew past his head, aimed for the base of his skull. He retaliated with a force palm to her arm, he could even feel her bones crack under his paw. Then everything started to melt, the walls and even the zoroark dripping down like candle wax. Seth looked around in a panic, trying to figure out what was happening. He ran to his pack and tried to take out the girls balls but he couldn't find them. Then suddenly, almost like blinking, it was all gone.

Above him was a face with blue eyes with red outlines of the zoroark. Below him he could feel the softness of the bed, a harsh contrast from floor. The number one thing he could feel however, was her soft crotch fur and a hint of wetness rubbing at his now fully erect shaft. "Back with me?" She mocked.

"What the hell did you do to me!?"

"I'm the illusion fox pokemon for a reason. A normal zoroark can change themselves, but me," She rose up, positioned his cock, and dropped down, hilting him inside her in one motion. Her pussy was like a burning vice around him. She was so tight that it almost hurt, the same for the heat. "I'm much stronger. I can change the world." Then she began to move. Seth lost control of his body, his hips going all out, trying to cram as much of himself into her as he could. He screamed internally, attempting to regain control of his body, though his mouth let out moans and grunts. The zoroark leaned over him, kissing him like she had before, but this time, his body rebelled. His tongue went into her mouth, their tongues coiling around and tugging at each other. Still he was trying to stop this, but his knot was already quite big, and making an audible slapping sound with every thrust he made upwards. From the position he was in though, he couldn't get it in. She removed herself from the kiss, though his head tried to follow her. "Wanna tie me? I'm in heat~ And you're gonna fill me up with cum and give me an egg~ Be my mate and father our pups!" She said while licking her lips.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna give you a good litter." Seth said but his mind told a different story. *No, stop please!* He screamed in his head. She slammed herself down, Seth's knot straining against her, until finally it popped in. Then it was all gone.

He blinked rapidly as his vision returned to the real world. The zoroark was gone. Until he looked down that is. She was down by his crotch, her face covered in his white seed. Her long tongue flicked out and licked up a stream of cum that was running down his shaft. "You bitch!" Seth growled out, about to leap up and attack her again. A squeeze from her paw on his balls, still sensitive from orgasm, made him lay back down.

"Sit down big boy. You really are a big boy," She said, licking at his dick more. "I'll leave you with this for now. Though I might need another reason to keep you a secret later~"

She stood and left, using her claws to pick off his cum from her fur and licking it off. "You taste good too~" She said, just before leaving. "And my name is Eclipse." She vanished out the door. He heard the door to the room open and shut. It was then that he was able to get up. He slowly walked over to his pack, and released both the girls.

"What the hell happened!" Soul shouted upon seeing the cum stained sheets and lucario.

"So..." Seth explained all that happened, especially what Eclipse had said when she arrived. "Well, I'm still shaking from what happened. We seem to have made a powerful enemy."

"Are you feeling okay?" Sky asked while rubbing against him.

"I was helpless... She could have killed me. I need to get stronger. Fast."

Seth turned, his head in his paws, and got back onto the bed, pulling the covers over himself. The girls got in with him. Soul could feel him twitching, and Sky could feel his emotions, filled with despair and rage.

Sky leaned over and licked at his cheek, Soul licking the other. "Thanks." He said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Worried for the future, Seth begins training as the group heads back to Everlive.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

CHP 10

Soul awoke the next morning. The first thing she found was that Seth was gone. She was about to wake Sky but then she heard a familiar sound: the shower. She carefully got out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping espeon across from her. She found the bedroom door cracked and used her horn to pry it open. Just ahead of her was the source of the noise. The problem was that the bathroom door was closed. Thankfully the door had a handle instead of a knob. Soul hated knobs because of the way they essentially prevented her access. She hopped up slightly, taking the handle in her teeth and turning it. The door opened enough for her to push it open. The sound of falling water intensified, filling her ears. The curtain was drawn blocking her view and Seth's clothes were on the floor, giving her a good idea of where he was.

She went in, trying to keep her claws from clicking on the tiles. She went to the opposite end of the tub, where the water was not aimed, and stuck her head in. Inside, was a lucario, seated and facing the opposite direction. He was cross legged and his aura sensors were floating to the sides. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the movement above him. A moving shape of aura was catching and manipulating the falling water. It was first a bowl, catching a large amount of water, before shifting into a spout, pouring the water down. Other shapes formed below that, moving the water around in complex spirals until it eventually reached the end, where it poured onto Seth's head. The path the water took along the aura was changing constantly, though the goal seemed to be to keep the water going to the same place. She smiled mischievously as she came up with a way to make it a little harder for him.

She took hold of the curtain with the back of her horn, as suddenly pulled it back. Seth's eyes popped open. "Shit!" He shouted, the aura vanishing. "Soul, you scared me." He said, turning to her. "Close the curtain, you're gonna get water everywhere."

"I have a better idea. You keep the water out, and do what you were just doing."

"I could use the practice I guess." He shut his eyes again and his sensors drifted back up. A large wall formed, replacing the shower curtain, and a sphere formed in the air, its shape changing.

"Uh uh. Not like that." She said, with a taunting tone. She lifted a paw a made a spinning motion.

Seth got the hint and formed a cone around the shower head and all the way down to his original water catcher. He also closed in the spirals, fully containing the entire flow of water. Soul left him alone for a bit, until she felt he was comfortable with this. She hopped up, her front paws on the edge of the tub. Now she didn't have to get wet. She reached out with one paw, and began to poke at Seth's aura sensors.

"Stop it." He said, without moving. She did not. The bottom part of the contraption, the spiral tubes, began to quiver. She kept it up, poking different ones and sometimes scratching his ears. The bottom part vanished, the cascade of water pouring down on him. She quickly pulled her paw back, dodging the incoming water. His eyes opened and he looked to her, but his aura remained there. "I'm trying to practice, do you mind?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just sitting here~" She said, trying to sound innocent. He gave her a suspicious look, before getting back to it. She was back to poking at him the moment the structure was reformed.

"I'm trying to practice manipulating aura, not maintaining it. You can go now." He said, his aura wobbling a bit.

"That's where you're wrong. You can't just practice one aspect of your skills. You have to train them all at once. And do you think you'll be left alone in a fight?" She said, puffing her mane proudly.

"Yeah, you should let us train you. We have a lot more combat experience. The movies humans like to watch don't really tell you much about how to really fight." Sky said as she came into the bathroom.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Soul said.

"Yeah, but it's fine. He's right. We do need to get stronger, all of us." Sky said.

"Well then we should get ready to-" Soul suddenly yelped as a small amount of water was dumped onto her head. Above her a small cup of aura had just disappeared. Seth laughed quietly to himself, but Soul caught on. "Why you little-" She growled at him.

He reached over and turned off the water, funneling the rest of it down the drain. A towel was tossed onto his head by Sky and he used it to dry off while standing up. "I can understand why you don't like water Soul, my fur is annoying to dry out too, but a warm shower just feels so good." Seth said, using the towel to dry her head off.

"Look at me." She said, stepping back. She shook herself around, her long furred coat shaking and flowing from the wind she created. "I look too good to ruin my coat."

He got out of the tub and grabbed his collar off of the toilet seat. It took a bit of fiddling due to him not having thumbs, but he managed to get it on properly. He made sure to pack away his clothes and then, with bag in hand, they departed.

On their way out of the city, Soul asked the important question. "Where are we going?"

"What a bit, I'll show you when we get out of town." Seth told her, speaking in pokemon. He was true to his word, so when they reached the forest they had passed through yesterday, they broke off from the path. In the woods they found a stump and Seth used it to unfurl his map on. "Okay, so we are here," He said, pointing to Etral City, "And we came from here." He traced a line from their location back to Everlive City to the south. "We going back that way. The only other thing out this way is what they just call End Town. They call it that because it's known for breaking most trainers. It's the last gym in the league and some say it's even harder than the elite four. I've never seen it though. From Everlive, we can either go east or west. To the east are the starter towns. Most new trainers began their journeys there. There's also tons of small towns out that way. I was born in Breeze Town." He said while pointing to it.

"To the west of Everlive are all the other gym towns. I think we'll head for here." He said, pointing to a big square that was four stops away. "It's officially called Emone town, but most people call it the city of romance. And then from there I wanna see Stross City, it's this port city here." He moved his finger over to the furthest point west on the map. "Oh then we should go to the frozen peaks." His finger drifted south of the cluster of towns, to a large mountain range. "I hear the snow is beautiful. After that... I have no idea."

"What's this here?" Sky said, using one of her forked tails to point at a square to the south of Everlive.

"That's the battle castle. It's a place for trainers and people to see professional battling with unique conditions. Like some matches only allow certain types to enter, or other matches require a team of all the same species. Most of the battling on TV happens there. We could go there sometime." He rolled the map back up and stowed it away. He went to leave the area and get back on the road, but Soul stopped him.

"We need to train. This is a perfect spot. Now I have a plan here. You are going to turn human and then turn into a pokemon again, right now."

"Can I even do that?" Seth said, not sure.

"I don't care. Just do it." She responded in a serious tone.

Seth complied, sitting down on the stump. He closed his eyes and tried to remove all emotion from his mind. He sat there, making good attempts to clear his mind, for about 20 minutes. He was quickly growing bored now. It just wasn't working. An idea began to form in his head. Most times when he transformed alone and without stimulus, it wasn't the emotion that sparked the transformation. It helped to speed it up but it wasn't the start. What often would start it, was picturing himself as a pokemon. He imagined himself turning human again, his fur receding back into his body. He kept it up and suddenly it began. His fur began to very slowly retreat into his body. It was so slow that it didn't even seem to be happening at first, but after a bit it had made enough progress to be seen. It took a full five minutes to be human again.

"Good. Now, absol. Anthro absol." Soul commanded.

Seth saw himself as an absol, much like Soul. He tried to imagine what a anthro absol would look like, but... he had never seen one so it wasn't too clear. A human body, covered in white fur. A blue horn extending from his head and a similar one on his rear. Hands that had fingers, but the nails were extended, like claws, and his feet were similar. Also there was a claw like spike extending from his elbow. He opened his eyes to find Soul staring at him. "What?"

She said nothing, closing in on him with a twinkle in her eye. When she was just before him, she dove at him, burying her face in his crotch. He followed her down, looking past a fluffy white mane around his neck and down to his fur covered sheath. He had done it and Soul seemed pretty happy about it, already licking at him. Her tongue began to touch his erecting flesh and that speed up its growth. His feline-canine hybrid cock reached its peak and he let out a quiet groan. Then she backed away. "Where are you going?" He said quickly.

"If you want more, you'll have to work for it~" She teased, turning around and shaking her rear at him. She lowered her tail to tickle at his meat. He got to his feet, trying to reach for her rear end, but she stayed just out of reach.

"Sky, a little help?" He said, pointing to his predicament.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Ughh, fine then. What's the plan?" He said while trying to ignore his raging erection.

"Let's try cutting some _wood_." She put specific emphasis on that last word. Seth let out a groan of displeasure. Soul ignored him and went over to a tree. Her horn began to glow and she drew back, held for a second, and swung, her attack cutting right through the tree in one clean slash. With a deafening creak, the tree fell back into the clearing. It wasn't large enough to be a huge threat, forcing only Soul to move out of the way. "Now, cut this log up."

Seth smiled. "Easy." He said while moving to it. He took an experimental swing with his horn, whipping his head down. He reared back for another swing, this time charging a slash attack in his horn. He slammed down his horn. "Fuck!" He shouted out as he stumbled forward. A hand shot to his neck, holding the ache.

"Yeah, not as easy as it looks, huh?" Soul said, a definite feeling of superiority emanating from her.

He picked himself up off the log and looked down to inspect the damage. "Come on!" The log barely had a nick, at most an inch deep. The rest of the log was two feet wide. "I have a better idea." He said, mostly to himself. This time he used his claws to hold the attack. He heard Soul snicker a bit as he did this. He considered confronting her but decided against it. The cutting still hurt, his nails scraping into the bark but not as bad as the last time. The trade off was that the five cuts hardly breached past the bark.

Sky came over to him. "Pokemon don't innately have the ability withstand the recoil from their own attacks. They have to build up a resistance and get used to using stronger attacks. Humans often classify this by levels. You are no exception. To get any use out of your moves you have to practice them, over and over."

"Makes sense..." He responded. He got back to training, his erection having fully retreated into its fuzzy hiding place. Twenty minutes and hundreds of attacks later, he sat back down on the stump before lying his back on it. "God damn, this fur is hot!" He said, panting while waving his tail in an attempt to create a cooling breeze.

He heard the grass rustle close by and leaned his head up. "Soul, don't you dare." He said to the absol that was closing in. She tried to put on a innocent face but he wasn't falling for it.

"I'm back." Sky announced as she came back into the clearing, two jugs of water floating behind her.

"Yes!" Seth shouting, running to her and taking one, breaking her psychic grip on it. He immediately put it to his lips and began to drink, spilling water onto himself in his fervor. He only removed the jug from his mouth to breath, his panting much heavier but he felt refreshed and renewed.

"Well, you probably have realized this by now, but PP is basically a measure of how much a pokemon can use a move before it starts to cause strain. You passed that threshold a long time ago." Sky explained.

Soul remained sitting off to the side, content to allow Seth to continue chipping at the log at his own pace, though she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm for water. Now rehydrated, Seth was ready to get back to it. He took position at the log again, though his fur was still matted with sweat, and once again began carving at the log with his claws. He was in the zone, only the log in his mind. He was hardly making any progress but he had scrapped all the bark off and created a crater two inches deep in the middle. His next slash glanced off the log as his focus was shattered. He moved forward to try and escape but all he did was force himself against the fallen tree. Behind him, Soul had delivered a lick to his sack, and now with him pinned against the log, she briefly took one of his balls in her mouth. Just as Seth was coming to accept her actions, and wanting more, she backed off.

"Soul! Please just finish it or stop doing that." Seth said, spinning around to face her.

"How about this? If you can beat me, I'll do whatever you want~ But if you lose..."

"If it will get you to let me train, fine. Just don't kick my ass too bad."

They went to opposite ends of the clearing. *I don't want to hurt her any.* Seth thought. *She feels the same but how much is she going to put into this.* He had to admit, he was a bit worried. She was definitely trying to push him with all her actions, but to him, his training was something he had to alone, that way they would all have different fighting styles. Soul and Sky certainly had this, allowing them to cover each other's weaknesses. Soul was specialized in physical attacks and Sky was good with special ones. He desired to be unorthodox in his fighting style, not letting his opponents anticipate his actions. That was what part of his training in the shower was. In his lucario form, he had a natural ability to use aura, the tough skin of a steel type and the natural strength of a steel type. So far that had been enough, but the encounter with Eclipse had shown him something: raw power only gets you so far. And in terms of raw power, his mega evolution, from what little he could remember, could trump any pokemon he had seen so far. But even that would have been worthless against a fighter like the zoroark. And even then the consequences of using it made it unreliable as best.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Soul began to create several mirror images. They all began to charge at him. He panicked briefly before getting his thoughts under control. He had to find her weakness. He charged a slash in both hands and in his horn. He also charged a night slash in his tail, the black aura it created blending in with his blue tail. Soul reached him, her clones surrounding him. They had a brief standoff, before she came at him. He rolled to the side immediately dodging a lunge. He raked his claws at the clone as he tumbled, it vanishing on contact. A problem quickly became apparent, his muscles straining from the sudden movements. He grimaced and fought through it, this dance continuing until the real one attacked. It was easy to tell as it was the only one with a shadow. He dodged, pretending to not know that it was her. She fell for the bluff, and he swung his tail at her while she was mid pounce. While the attack wasn't terribly effective, it did catch her by surprise, sending her to the ground. A puff of dust followed her impact, giving Seth enough time to leap at her and hit her with his horn. She rolled away and hopped back up, panting lightly.

"Alright, time to play hard ball." She said as her horn began to vibrate slightly and her eyes glowed a faint red. Seth waited for her to make a move, and vice versa. Seth eventually realized that she wasn't going to do anything, so he would have to go on the offensive. He slowly stalked around her, watching for an opening. When none presented itself, he used her own strategy, using double team. Several mirror images appeared next to him, mimicking his movements. He continued stalking, hoping that the additional clones would distract her. They did not. Her eyes remained locked on his, no matter what he tried. He knew now that he wouldn't break her defense so he launched an attack, firing a psycho cut, hoping that it would make her reflexively dodge. All of the flying purple slashes missed, Soul not even flinching. He reached her, swinging his claws and attempting to use his horn and tail. Combined with his clones, he launched a storm of potential blows.

Soul's body flowed gracefully around the attacks, dodging every single one. The most he hit was the edges of her fur. Through all of his attacking, Soul stayed cool and eventually, she swung her horn around, hitting everything in front of her. All of Seth's clones vanished and he went flying, rolling on the ground a few times until he came to a stop on his side. He considered getting up, but the exhaustion he felt was too persuasive. He relaxed onto his back and looked up to the clouds. Soul came over and put a paw on his chest.

"I win!" She chirped happily, while pressing him down, though he wasn't really trying to get up. 

"What... was that?" He asked between pants.

"Once again you underestimate me. If I were an enemy, you would be dead."

"You don't have to keep him in the dark you know." Sky said, approaching the pair. "Seth, you have to learn about the abilities of each of your forms. You certainly know that each pokemon has an ability as well a species traits. For example, all absols can sense variations in the atmosphere and land, and Soul has the ability super luck, which makes attacks hit weak points better. However, the commonly known abilities are only the basic level. With that zoroark, all zoroarks can change their body to look like other things, but the way you described her, she could make you see changes in the world around you. You've already done this advancement as a lucario. The training you were doing this morning was a variation of normal aura. Aura is often used for the aura sphere attack and as a sensory supplement. Using it the way you were, is a much higher level skill. Even powerful abilities like my magic bounce can do this. One of my favorite tricks is to bounce an ability back. Like with Soul's sensory abilities, she would sense herself better instead of the environment. You need to learn about what it means to be a pokemon."

"I prefer your teaching method, Sky. Soul seems to just kinda throw me in and try to push me harder. I mean that can work, but I'd rather know what the hell I'm doing first."

"There's a method to my madness." Soul said pertly. "I've found that a lesson you learn on your own sticks better than one that's taught. Now as for our wager, we'll get back on the road, but you have to carry me, in human form. Think of it as building muscle."

"You know you weigh about a hundred pounds, right?"

"Well you should have won then." She said, dismissing him completely.

He let out a sigh and packed everything away. It only took about a minute of focus to return to his human form this time. He put on some clothes, as he was still naked, before picking up his pack. Soul walked right up to him and sat there, with an expectant look on her face. Seth leaned down, wrapped his arms around her and heaved. He managed to get her off the ground but the weight of his supplies on his back and the absol leaning into him made him tumble back. Before he could do anything, Soul curled up on his chest. He tried to get to his feet, or even roll over but he was holding too much weight.

"Soul, could you-"

"Nope." She interrupted him. "You're just too comfy." She said, snuggling deeper into his chest. Seth slid his arms out of the straps of his backpack and from there he could roll over, forcing Soul to get off.

"I have an idea. Sky, can you carry the stuff?"

"I could use the exercise." She said, as the bag lifted into the air, covered in a purple aura.

"Thank you." He said. "Now as for you," He got down on all fours. "Hop up." Soul gave him a curious look before doing so. Once she was on his back, she felt his hands wrap around her rear, holding her up. She also took hold of his shoulders, careful not to shred his clothes with her claws. "When I did this with Sky it wasn't too bad. You're a lot bigger though." He said with a huff as he stood all the way up. He had to lean forward to really support her weight but it was enough. So they set out like that, with a floating backpack and a human carrying his absol on his back.


	11. Chapter 11

The gang returns to Everlive city but danger rears its head.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

CHP 11

They had made substantial progress since yesterday, running instead of walking for most of the trip, endurance training, Soul called it. They had already passed through Haven, and were about halfway to Everlive, though they were still in the swamps. It wasn't as bad as last time though. The weather was actually quite nice, not too humid, considering where they were. Seth was definitely getting more used to exertion, having been carrying Soul the entire time. It was around noon and stomachs were growling, but the end of the swamps was on the horizon. Pushing on and driven by hunger, they all hurried forward.

The distance seemed to stretch on to infinity, seconds feeling like minutes, but eventually, the path became clear. No more water, the sky was clearly visible above them as the tree tops no longer blocked it, and best of all, the forest to the left or right of the main path was sparse in trees, making for plenty of room to settle down for lunch. They barely left the path, Sky putting down the supplies and Seth setting Soul down before sitting down, back against a tree. He took a bit to catch his breath while the girls chatted. He then got back up and opened his bag. He took out some pokechow and berries for the girls and some bread and dried meat for himself. The pokemon food was put in their bowls and he set a couple of berries on top, though he did grab a couple of sweet ones for himself. He then went about fixing his own sandwiches as the girls began eating. It was mostly silent, the only sound being that of chewing and the wind rustling the trees.

After she finished eating, Soul got up and went over to Seth. "Mind sharing?" She asked while eyeing his food. He tore off a chunk of beef and tossed it to her. Soul nimbly caught it in her mouth. An immediate smile of satisfaction crossed her face. "Mmm. Human food is _so_ good. Why can we only have it every once in a while?"

"First of all, it doesn't last as long as pokechow. Then it's a lot more expensive. Tell you what though, I'll get us something special when we get to Everlive."

"I wonder what it will be." Sky said, as she finished licking her bowl clean. "How about we rest here for a bit?"

"No arguments from me." Seth said, taking another large bite out of his sandwich.

They sat there for a good twenty minutes, just enjoying the nice day and each other's company.

A few hours later they arrived in Everlive city. Seth was breathing heavy from running while carrying one hundred pounds of absol the entire time. Just before they got into town, he set Soul down and strapped on his pack again. While they were on the road, they had gotten a few odd looks from passing trainers, but after a battle, the travelers were sent on their way, their money in Seth's pocket. Heading into town, he began to take a different path than the one that led out of the city, and the pokemon center for that matter. "Where are we going?" Soul asked.

Seth just pat her head dismissively, not wanting to draw attention to himself. They soon arrived at a building with several chairs and tables with parasols in them outside. "A restauraunt?" Sky said questioningly. "Aren't pokemon not allowed in those?"

"This restaurant is special." He said, kneeling down next to them. "It's expensive, but they make special dishes for both trainers and pokemon." He led them inside, and from there, they were led into a private room, one of many, with small stools and a short table, usable both humans and pokemon alike. Luckily, all the rooms in the building were self contained, allowing trainers to bond with their pokemon in privacy, instead of the usual public style of restaurants. A waiter came and took their orders for drinks. Seth got a ginger ale, as that was one of his favorite drinks, and decided to get the girls flavored water, orange for Soul, and grape for Sky.

When they came, both of the pokemon were confused. "What is this?" Soul questioned, while Sky walked around her bowl, sniffing at the strange purple liquid in it.

"That's flavored water, taste it." They both did, and, surprised by the taste, immediately went in for more. "It might not be as healthy as water, but what the hell, enjoy yourselves." He continued, the girls trading places to try the other's drink. Seth chuckled at their enthusiasm. "So, what do you want to eat?" He said, pointing to the menu printed on the wall. The girls took a look over it, asking many questions about what stuff tasted like and such. They eventually decided. Soul was getting barbeque chicken strips, Sky was getting wood grilled salmon and Seth got a big steak.

The meals arrived and sounds of satisfaction filled the room. A short while later and all the food was gone, though Sky's mouth was stained with sauce. Seth took a wet napkin and started to wipe her off, while Sky watched with a smile. Seth did as much as he could but the fur around her mouth still had a brown tinge. The waiter then brought the bill. Seth couldn't help but wince at the price. It was more expensive than a good hotel room at the pokemon center. He paid and they departed. Upon leaving the restaurant, Seth saw something a bit odd. There was a typhlosion that looked to be talking to a human. Both their mouths moved during the conversation, and they did seem to be going back and forth. Even the bits that Seth heard as they walked away agreed with his belief.

He led the girls to the pokemon center and got a room. It was still midday and the girls kept asking him what they were doing but he dismissed their concerns as he led them to their room. He opened the door, let the girls in and shut it, but he stayed near it. He dropped his back just inside and looked to the girls, "I'm going shopping, you two can wait here."

"But I wanna go!" Soul whined.

"I want to keep this a surprise. Wait till tomorrow, then you'll see." He said, quickly exiting before she could argue.

Sky was the first to settle in, hopping on one of the two beds and hovering the remote over, before using her paws to turn on the TV. "Don't worry, he's excited about this, whatever he's doing." Soul sighed and joined her.

Seth hurried out of the hotel and to a nearby supermarket. It took a while to get everything he needed but he got it all. He had several bags, but he could carry everything by himself. He was on his way out when he saw it again, the typhlosion. He could tell it was the same one because of the black neckerchief with a red pokeball mark on it that it wore. This time it was watching the pokemon center. He headed past it and was on his way back to the pokemon center when he heard something.

"Hey you! Wait up!" He turned to the direction of the voice to see the typhlosion running to him on all fours. It was also a female, based on the voice, though she did sound like an older pokemon with her mature tone. "Thanks." She said as she got to him, standing back up. It was a little unnerving for Seth. He was not used to seeing a pokemon that large up close. The typhlosion came almost to his shoulders. "I need your help! Please! My trainer has been kidnapped!"

"Shit! Where is he?!" Seth said, almost dropping his stuff, but remembering how big a deal he had made about them. He couldn't stand to disappoint the girls, even in a situation like this.

"Follow me! I know where they took him." She darted off, Seth sprinting to keep up with her. She ran quickly, making several quick turns but she seemed to be holding back her full speed for him to keep up. She eventually went into an alley way and stopped next to a small stairwell that led down to a door. Seth was right behind her.

"Is this it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, send out your pokemon and go in first. You look a lot stronger than me."

"Yeah, about that. I don't have them with me." He carfully dropped his bags next to the stairs.

"Really!?"

"It'll be fine. I can handle this alone." Seth said seriously, before opening the door and heading in.

The interior was pitch black, the light from outside only illuminating the turn in the hallway ahead. He ventured forward, the footsteps of the typhlosion echoing from behind him. He peeked around the corner, but he could see nothing of significance, the light only illuminating the first few feet of the room. "Could you make some light?" He whispered as he turned his head back. Just then the door slammed shut, plunging him into darkness. He was then put into a headlock, a furry arm holding his neck.

"Move." A familiar voice threatened behind him. He was pushed forward, forcing him to take a step or fall over. This repeated as he was turned into the next room. He was eventually thrown down and an orange light filled the room. The light source stepped around him, revealing itself to be the typhlosion. His eyes adjusted to the sudden light and he saw a second pokemon in the room. It was a houndoom, wearing the same bandana. The only oddity was that its horns did not curve back like an average houndoom. They pointed straight up. The typhlosion stood beside the houndoom, her back flames lit to provide light.

"So this is our mark?" The houndoom said in a sinister masculine voice.

"Yes. He managed to escape from Eclipse so he must be either strong or crafty. So keep an eye on him." She responded, watching Seth intently the entire time.

"You think I wouldn't be cautious, Ashes? I'm not some amateur!" He barked back.

"Wait, Ashes, Eclipse? You are that zoroark's friends? Then who are you?" Seth asked, pointing to the houndoom.

"I am Demon, your executioner." He said, a dark smile on his face. Flames began to erupt from his clenched fangs. He opened his mouth, firing out a massive fire blast attack. Seth, due to his recent training, had become much faster as transforming and became a lucario almost instantly. He formed a wall of aura, funneling the fire around him. The tails of flame licking around the wall singed his back, darkening his fur. Ashes leapt forward, into her partners fire attack, and appeared through the flames right in front of the wall of aura. She left out a deafening roar as her back flames went full blast. She fired a blast of magma out of her muzzle. Her eruption attack hit hard. Seth coughed out, already sweating profusely from the heat and the exertion of holding the barrier. Just as the eruption attack ended, his barrier vanished. He immediately began to move quickly, using extreme speed, but he was still hit slightly from the remaining fire. He appeared behind Demon, and hit him with a powerful series of kicks and punches, sending him flying forward and into the typhlosion. Seth then charged an aura sphere, firing it at the pair as they were getting up.

The attack hit, breaking up the concrete floor and sending dust into the air, and then Ashes turned off her flames, plunging the room into darkness. Seth began moving, keeping his paw pad high, making almost no sound. His aura sensors began to drift up as he used it to scan for them. He saw an outline of a figure that resembled a typhlosion, but there was no houndoom. He held for a moment, unsure of his next actions. Before he could do anything, he howled out in pain. He was forced back, his back hitting the wall hard. He could feel blood flowing down his left arm profusely. Demon had charged him and stabbed his shoulder, all the way through, with a horn. He drew back, planning to chomp down on Seth's throat, but he sensed it coming and ducked to the side. He was not quick enough though and his left elbow ended up in the houndoom's vicious fangs. Seth howled again. Gritting his teeth, he blocked out the pain as best as he could, and focused his mind, strength and aura. He swung his right arm, coating the fist in aura, and delivered an enhanced focus punch to Demon's torso. Seth felt bones crack under the blow. Demon fangs held tight, raking down Seth's arm, leaving deep bloody lines in his flesh, and dislocating his shoulder, before the teeth lost purchase. The houndoom went flying, slamming into the far wall.

"Demon!" Ashes called out as her flames lit up again. She rushed to his side before blowing a wall of fire across the room, blocking Seth from them. She picked up the fallen houndoom and rushed to the door on that side of the room. Just before they exited, Demon looked up and roared through the blood filling his mouth, "We are Team Darkfire, and you are prey!"

Seth picked himself off the wall, struggled to get his balance and began to slowly walk back out, using aura to sense the structure. He got out of the building and saw the bags he had left there. He bent over and tried to pick them up. His left arm refused to obey, remaining limp by his side. Despite the haze in his vision, he got all of them strung on one arm and continued back to the pokemon, only a few blocks away. He heard several shouts and general panic but he kept going. Upon entering the center, a nurse tried to stop him, but he pushed her aside, continuing to the elevators. He stepped inside and went to the floor their room was on, leaving a pool of blood behind in the elevator. He managed to get to the room, only to realize he did not have the key. He banged on the door with his good arm, and waited a bit. Soul opened the door, hopping away to escape its swing open. "About time-" She stopped with a gasp. At that moment, Seth's vision went dark and he collapsed forward.


	12. Chapter 12 (X)

Seth takes some time to recover from his injuries and bond with the girls.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

CHP 12

Soul and Sky were in the waiting room of the medical ward of the pokemon center. Sky sat in one of the cushioned chairs, her tail tapping the wall behind her repeatedly. Soul was much more obvious about her anxiousness. She paced back and forth across the room and every time a nurse or nurse pokemon came out, she almost pounced on them, begging for some kind of information.

Meanwhile, inside his room, Seth's eyes fluttered open. He instinctually tried to sit up, but the sharp pain that shot through him forced him to remain still. He looked around the room, recognizing it as a hospital room. He himself was human again. He had an IV bag of blood connected to his right arm and his left arm was in bad shape. Most of it was covered in bandages and gauze, especially his shoulder, which hurt like hell. He couldn't feel the rest of his arm below that, and that was probably a good thing. His entire forearm past the elbow, and down to his hand was covered in thick bandages. He spent several minutes looking around the room and himself before the door opened. A nurse came in looking down at a clipboard before looking up at him. She let out a soft noise of surprise upon seeing him awake.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice as sweet as sugar.

"Not too bad considering." Seth said with a grin, chuckling a bit. The pain in hi chest made him cough. "Ow," He said with a wince.

"Just relax. You'll be fine. I just came in to make sure you were doing okay. What happened to you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I...I was attacked by a wild pokemon." He lied, not wanting to scare anyone.

"That must have been a very angry pokemon then. You have a hole in your shoulder that we stitched up, a few cracked ribs, bruising on your lungs, and..."

"What is it?" Seth asked when she hesitated.

"Under those bandages on your left arm... It was torn to shreds. If you hadn't made it here when you did, you would have bled to death. And then your arm is fractured." She stopped for a moment, checking over the instruments monitoring his condition, and checking that all his stitches were holding. As she was doing this she asked him something. "When we brought you in, you were a lucario. And then when I came in here a while later, you were human, exact same injuries and all. It's not my place to pry, but... listen. I'm a doctor. Anything you say to me never leaves this room."

"Yes. That was me."

"Alright. I believe you have some visitors outside. I'll be right back." She said, quickly turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Only seconds later, someone else came in, another nurse by the looks.

"Hello there, my big doggy! What in the world happened to you!?" The voice that emanated from the nurse was quite odd, sounding somehow familiar. She walked over to him and suddenly changed into a certain zoroark. "Poor puppy, who hurt you?" Eclipse teased, running a paw lightly along his bandaged arm.

"Your damn friends." Seth growled out, through his labored breaths. "Ashes and Demon."

"Demon? The boss was there? Color me impressed. You should be dead now if they both attacked you. To think they would hurt my poor little doggy."

"Shut the hell up."

"Don't be so hostile, I tried to protect you." She said, trying to sound hurt. A knock was heard on the door, and she immediately disappeared. The last thing Seth felt from her was her breath on his ear, accompanied by the words "I'll be back~"

The door was flung open the moment it was cracked and an absol came sprinting though. Just behind her was Sky, who jumped and pounced her to the ground. "No! You'll make things worse if you just jump on him!" She shouted. Soul squirmed under her for a moment before relenting. Sky got off of her and looked up to Seth in the bed. "What happened?" She asked, her voice very serious.

Seth looked to the nurse and she got the hint, leaving the room. "I was attacked by friends of that zoroark. They called themselves Team Darkfire. I managed to fight them off."

"That's all you have to say after you show up like that!?" Soul shouted, hopping up and putting her paws on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fin-"

"No! You are not okay! Look at yourself." Soul yelled, a tear running down her face.

"Soul... I'm sorry." Seth said, feeling her desperation. He wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away but his arm was in no condition to move. She buried her face into the sheets and Seth could hear her muffled sniffles. He wanted to do something, anything, but his body wouldn't move and he didn't know what to say. They sat there for a while, until Sky walked past Soul. She looked up at Seth.

"You can't keep taking risks like that. This is the third time this has happened. We have to stick together and keep each other safe. What would happen to us if you died?!" She shouted at him. The sudden outburst from the usually quiet and reserved espeon surprised him.

He went silent in contemplation. *She's right. Without me, what would they do? Hell, what would I do without them?* "Alright. You're both right. If we stay together, no one can stop us. Gah!" Soul had climbed further up and started to nuzzle his arm. Feeling was starting to come back to it now. She heard his pained yelp and backed off. "So I brought some bags home, what happened to them?"

"I put them in the fridge. Why did you bring all that stuff back?"

"When I say I'm doing something, it gets done. When I get out of here, I got something special for us."

Sky padded the ground a bit before curling up, the soft ringing of her bell relaxing everyone. Soul shortly followed suit. Seth leaned back and yawned loudly, drifting off shortly after.

The next day, Seth's arm was put in a splint. The nurse did make note that he was healing much faster than was normal. And with that he was allowed to leave, with a warning to not do anything strenuous, lest his stitches open.

They headed back up to their room. Seth kneeled down next to his pack and began to rummage through it with his good arm.

"Aren't we leaving?" Soul asked upon seeing this.

"Well, we should stay put for now. I'm in no condition to travel. And Team Darkfire will probably expect us to move on, so they'll be looking for us elsewhere as long as we keep a low profile. So basically, we're just gonna sit here for a day or two. Ah!" He said in victory, pulling out an electric pot. He set it up next to the microwave and small sink. He then dug into the fridge, taking out the roast he had purchased along with the carrots. He set them in the pot before rummaging around the bags, taking out potatoes and broth. With Sky's help he pealed the potatoes and chopped the carrots, both of the girls wondering what he was planning. He then began mixing the ingredients in the pot, adding several spices, like salt, pepper and ground berries. When it was all set, he laid down on the bed with a sigh. "And now we wait."

"What's the deal with all this?" Soul said as she cuddled up next to him.

"Before I left home, my mom would sometimes make pot roast. It's amazing. I think I did the recipe right, so now it just has to sit for several hours."

"Hours!? Why cook it so long? Won't it burn?" Soul asked, looking concernedly to the pot.

"No, all that happens is it gets really tender." She remained looking at it though. He reached over himself to pat her head. "So how long was I out?"

"Well, it was about midnight when you woke up, so eight or nine hours."

"Wow." He turned his head over and looked at the clock. "Time for my painkillers." He said, getting up and taking a drink from the fridge. He got back on the bed, in between Soul and Sky, swallowed his pills and turned on the TV. They stayed like that most of the day, only breaking apart for bathroom breaks or for Seth to check on the meal. They watched many different programs and even a movie or two. Sky really enjoyed the classic boy and pokemon ones. The entire time, Seth was feeling loopy from his painkillers and drifted in and out of sleep.

After what still felt like an eternity, the sun set and the smell of food began to waft through the room. Soul jumped off the bed and headed over to the crock pot to investigate. She hopped up, placing her paws on the edge of the counter and started sniffing at it. "It's not done yet." Seth said.

Soul looked back with disappointment. "But it smells done..." She sniffed a few more times before getting back down and coming back to the bed.

"Just wait. It'll be worth it." He tried to reassure her but she didn't look too convinced. It was another hour of Soul asking if it was done yet before Seth thought to check it. He opened the lid and the smell of beef flooded the room. Poking the beef and potatoes with a fork showed that they were ready to eat. "Okay girls!" He took out their bowls and a plate for himself. Using a ladle he poured a hearty helping of beef, juices and assorted vegetables. He was about to set down the food, when he thought about something: stains. He went into the bathroom to get a towel and unfurled it on the floor. Once the bowels were down, Soul was on hers immediately, digging in with no care for the mess. Sky walked up to hers and gave it a sniff.

"It smells good but it looks...dirty."

"Just try it, it may look weird but it tastes good." Seth said, persuading with his hands.

She looked over at Soul, winced and carefully leaned down. She took a bite of beef, trying not to get any juices on her fur. She chewed for a moment before a smile grew on her face. She went back in with a little more enthusiasm.

"Soul, what's the deal? You complain about your fur getting messed up, then you eat like this."

She stopped for a moment, beef juice dripping from her face and a small slice of carrot sliding down her chin. Her tongue darted out to grab it. "I'm hungry! And when I lick my fur clean it still tastes good. Mess like this is no problem." The moment the last word left her mouth, her head was back in the bowl. Seth watched them eat for a bit, before fixing his own plate. He grabbed the chair from the desk and brought it over to the counter. Just as he sat down and had fork in hand, Soul appeared in his peripheral vision. She was holding her bowl in her mouth and asked a muffled "More?" Seth set his fork down and poured her another bowl quickly, eager to eat his own.

The taste of roast filled his mouth. The beef and vegetables bringing out delicious flavors, all the ingredients tender enough to melt in his mouth. The spices he had added only accentuated the natural flavors, primarily the salt and pepper, but a faint sweet taste from the berry powder. It was just like he remembered from his childhood. The flood of memories made him tear up a bit. *I miss mom... and dad.* The sudden bout of homesickness only served to steel his resolve. *Nothing will stop me from living my life, nothing! I will return home proud and victorious.*

After all was said and done, the crock pot was empty and everyone was quite full. Soul hopped back onto the bed and stretched out on her side. Her tongue began to work around her mouth, cleaning what she could reach, then she used her paws to clean the rest of her. Sky, despite her best efforts, also had a juice covered mouth. Seth saw this and said "How about a bath?" Sky nodded happily, trotting into the bathroom. Seth went to follow her but stopped and looked over to Soul. "Wanna join us?" She shot him a dirty look. "I'll take that as a no." He went into the bathroom and shut the door. He reached into the tub and turned on the faucet, setting it to a high temperature. While he was waiting, he stripped off, removing his splint like the nurse had shown him, and sat on the floor next to Sky while waiting for the tub to fill. Just before the tub was ready to go, Seth had an idea. "I'll be back." He said, getting up and exiting the room.

Soul saw him come out nude and gave him a sultry look. "Forget something~?" She asked with a purr. He said nothing as he dug into his back before pulling out a small bottle with purple liquid, holding it up in victory. "What's that?" Soul asked.

"Come on in and you can see." Seth teased. She swished her head and laid back down. Back inside the bathroom, Sky was testing the water with a paw, finding it to be the perfect temperature. Seth came back in, making sure the door was shut, and turned the water off. He climbed in and looked to Sky. She was considering jumping in, but she obviously didn't want to get water everywhere. Seth reached over and picked her up, making her yelp lightly, and pulled her in to the bath. Once she was in, she pointed her tail at the bottle. Before she could ask, Seth told her. "It's bubble bath." This only brought a confused look to her face. "Watch." He unscrewed the top and poured a generous portion into the tub. At first nothing happened besides the smell of lavender filling the room.

"That smells nice, but," Sky asked turning around. Seth had been churning his hand under the water so far. "Is that-" She was cut short, seeing a mound of bubbles forming. She flicked her tail at it, cutting the bubbles in half and scattering some into the air. Seth reached over her head and picked some up before rubbing it into her fur. She giggled at the sensation and began to bat at the mass of bubbles with her paws, creating even more. Seth laughed at her actions, joining her in playing with the bubbles.

Eventually Sky grew tired and turned back around and dropped herself into Seth's lap, cuddling into him and wrapping her paws around him. Seth returned the embrace, rubbing at her soft ears. They sat like that, being caressed by bubbles and enjoying each other for quite a while. Their relaxation was broken by a warm throbbing bit of flesh pressing against Sky's underside. "Is that..." Sky asked with a blush.

"Yeah..." Seth said, blushing equally. He tried to ignore it, but Sky dipped her tail into the water, the forked ends touching his base and balls. "Sky you don't have to..."

"It's been too long since we had some alone time~" She said, licking at his neck and face. He returned it with light kisses before they both engaged in a deep kiss. They had to break for air, both of them panting but a strand of saliva still connected them. "You know, we've kissed before, but you've never become an eevee."

"I've never really tried..." Seth said quietly. His thoughts on the matter where broken when she lifted up and lowered herself onto his shaft, nestling it into her folds.

"Mmm." She purred. "It has been a while~" Seth started to thrust up into her, but the water, the risk of getting water on the floor, and the position restrained him. He settled into a slow pace, gently making love to her. She also moved herself along him, propping her paws on his shoulders for leverage. Under the water, she was gripping him for all she had, her tight lips dragging along his sensitive flesh with every movement. They were both enjoying the loving embrace of their partner, but sexually neither were really getting into it, due to the restriction of the environment.

Eventually, Sky desired more and told Seth to stop. "I have an idea, just hold still." He did so, and she sunk down as far as she could, wiggling herself to try and get his cock as deep as possible.

"What are you planning?" He asked, genuinely curious. She answered his question with action. An odd feeling came over his lower regions. An invisible grip settled on his shaft, pulsating and squeezing at it. This was only accentuated by the feel of her pussy. The warmth of her remained strong and the energy did not prevent him from feeling the texture. In fact the grip only maneuvered him around, pushing and rubbing their genitals together in new ways. Her psychic grip also extended down to his balls, squeezing them lightly. The strange, but not bad, stimulation quickly brought him to the edge. She then began playing images in his head of her presenting and playing with herself. This sent him over the edge, his tip swelling as his seed rushed out. Or it would have, if she had not gripped his base tight with her mind, preventing his release. He moaned out loudly, attempting to thrust up, to do anything to get off, her psychic powers still playing with his balls which were pulsating wildly. Then, just when he was about to beg, she mercifully let up, his cum rushing out into her depths. It shot out with incredible force, helped by her powers. The warm filling she was getting brought about her release. She used her powers one last time to keep all his seed inside her, taking most of it into her womb, as he was still human and lacked a knot.

They were both left a panting mess, clutching each other tightly, though Seth still had his damaged arm resting on the side of the tub. He reached out with his foot and pulled the plug. They remained like that until the water fully drained. Sky got out first and then used her powers to help him get out. The problem then was that they both were still covered in bubbles. It took a while of toweling off, both of them pitching in, to get clean and dry. "Go on and relax." Seth told her. "I'm gonna get ready for bed." He opened the door, allowing her to run out, before shutting it.

Outside Soul gave Sky a knowing look. "Have fun?" She asked, implying much more. Sky nodded with a blush. "That lavender smells nice." Soul commented as Sky joined her on the bed.

Back in the bathroom Seth was brushing his teeth. His mind was another place entirely. *Why did I not transform?* He thought. Every other time he had had sex with a pokemon he had, but not this time. Then he thought about what Sky had said about him becoming an eevee. He finished and left the bathroom, flicking out the light and joining the girls in bed.

Later that night, Seth awoke. Glancing at the clock, he found it to be two in the morning. Next to him, Soul was snoring lightly and Sky was sleeping peacefully. The most immediate feeling he had though, was the need to pee. As stealthily as he could, moving with one arm as he was, he exited the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, shutting the door before he turned on the light. The sudden blast of brightness momentarily blinded him and his eyes slowly adjusted, allowing him to sit on the toilet. As he was sitting there, he thought of the dream he had just woken up from.

In it, he had been an eevee, and he was being forced to choose what he would evolve into. Sky really wanted him to become an espeon or even an umbreon. In the real world, he stood up, having finished and pulled his underwear back up. He put the toilet lid down and sat upon it. He closed his eyes again, trying to recall the vivid dream in every last detail. He was so engrossed in his recollection that he did not feel the brown fur start to emerge from his body or his body begin to shrink in size.

He was confused when his eyes opened. He was sitting in a room much larger than he remembered. His entire body was contained by the seat he was on. He looked down to see his brown furred, eevee body. It looked normal to him, but everything around him was huge, being that he was only one foot tall now. His left paw was also not in a splint, though it was off the ground. Seth tried to put a little weight on it, but the pain that shot through him told him otherwise. He started forward, but his quadruped form did not work well with only three feet and he went tumbling over the edge of the toilet. He landed on his face, but it was a short enough fall that only his pride was injured. He scrambled to get to his feet, the difficulty of doing so greatly enhanced by his injured foreleg.

Once he was on his feet, he looked up to see the door handle. It may have well been miles away, towering above him. But then, he heard something, a quiet giggle. He spun around, looking for the source, but all he succeeded in doing was falling down again. The chuckle intensified, allowing him to pinpoint it, inside the tub. He looked directly at it, staring intently. Wherever he focused his gaze seemed to waver slightly. Then a familiar zoroark materialized, leaning against the back wall and holding a paw up to her snout.

"You are so _cute_!" Eclipse teased, trying not to start laughing again. Seth's haunches and fur raised up, a growl rumbling out of his throat. "Relax cutie, I'm not gonna hurt ya." She said, holding her paws up in mock surrender.

Seth stopped growling, but he remained suspicious. "Then what the hell are you doing here?!" He demanded.

"Let me explain things, and then we'll see. I do belong to Team Darkfire, along with Ashes and Demon. We three are the only members. We are what you humans call a rescue team, though we prefer to hunt instead of save. We speak human too, so everything works out great. My problem here is that life is boring. I've hunted for so long and no human can stop me. You on the other hand, are no human, and you even survived both of my teammates."

"So what? Why do you keep following me?!" Seth questioned fervently.

"I just said why. You are interesting. So here's my idea. I betray my team and come with you."

"How can I trust you?! You and your friends have tried to kill me!"

"Like this." She said, lifting up her bandana, revealing a large microchip sewn into it. "While I'm wearing this, I can't be captured." She pulled it off and dropped it right in front of Seth.

Seth was speechless. Here was someone he had considered a dangerous foe, wanting to join him, even putting herself at great risk to do so. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have any balls with me." Eclipse answered this by taking out a black and red luxury ball and setting it down in front of him.

"I like the design on this one." She said, smiling with a closed mouth, not showing her fangs.

Seth still did not trust her, remembering what she did to him. "You wouldn't fit into my team composition, I already have a dark type."

She adopted a hurt expression. "You don't want me?! First of all I know you don't care about that stuff. Second," She held up a paw, spreading and pointing all three of her claws up. In each one formed a tiny attack: a small gout of flame, a ball of dark purple poison and a ball of swirling bluish shadows. "As an assassin, I am quite versatile." She said, her chest puffed out in pride.

Seth was still unsure. If she was telling the truth, she would be a powerful friend. But if she was lying to get close, he might not have a chance to defend himself, even with the girls nearby. *I should be strong enough with aura now that I can sense through illusions, and then I can just recall her. I have a feeling I'll regret this, but...* "Alright." He said. "On one condition. After I capture you, open the door for me and put me back in bed."

Her grin grew, now showing teeth, though it looked more amused than threatening. "You have a deal, you fluffy little cutie~" She said through a suppressed laugh. She stepped out of the tub while Seth rolled the ball at her with his nose. It hit her foot and she was consumed by it. It shook three times and grew still, at which point Seth tapped it with a paw, releasing her again. "Thank you for trusting me." She said with a much more serious tone. She went to the door, flicked off the light and opened it.

The room was plunged into darkness briefly, but when the door was opened, they could see fine, pokemon eyes working better in the dark than human ones. Eclipse motioned for Seth to come over to her. He held up his broken paw slightly in response. She realized the problem and came over to pick him up, and the ball, cradling him to her chest like a stuffed animal. She ventured out, her steps totally silent and placed him gently on the bed. "Good night, _master~_ " She whispered to him, before touching her ball. The ball remained motionless on the foot of the bed, while Seth stumbled and crawled his way back to his original position. Neither of the other pokemon in bed had awoken, and soon, Seth joined them in sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 (X)

Seth decides what to do with the new addition to their team, however a distraction lies on the path ahead.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

CHP 13

Seth's dream were troubled that night. Surprisingly however, they were not about their new teammate. Instead, they were flashes of images, like a slideshow. Each picture was different, but they shared one trait: they took place in what was basically a pokemon jail. It was totally unlike the shock images he had seen of slaughter houses, but the conditions were similar. The pokemon were all kept in small cells and only released to fight one another. The arena where they fought was stained with dried blood, in many differing shades of red. He only saw about ten images, but they kept repeating, over and over, with no end in sight.

Seth awoke from being shaken by Soul. He opened his eyes, immediately noticing that everything was normal size again. Silently thanking that, he rolled his head over to see Soul poking at him. He let out a groggy, "I'm up," before she stopped. She said nothing, instead pointing to the unfamiliar ball. Seth blinked the sleep out of his eyes and slowly became alert enough to form an actual response. "It's... a long story. The short version, that is Eclipse, that one zoroark. She seems to want to join us."

"Hell no!" Soul shouted, causing Sky to come running out of the bathroom.

"What?! What is it?" She asked quickly, looking from Seth to Soul.

"That bitch of a zoroark wants to join us!"

"Soul, deep breaths." Seth said. "She has shown up twice now and both times she could have killed me and she didn't. It's safe to say she doesn't want me dead."

"I don't care! She is the enemy!" Soul said, totally ignoring his logic.

"I do agree that she is suspicious, that's why she's staying in there until we have a plan."

Soul turned and glared at the ball sitting on the bed. "Fine." She said with a huff.

"Soul..." He tried to say, but she turned her head. He packed his things in silence, Soul deciding to go back in her ball. "Sky, how do you feel?"

She sighed. "I trust that you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks Sky." He said as they exited the room.

They walked for most of the day, having eaten breakfast at the pokemon center. Sky was carrying the pack, due to Seth still being in no condition to wear it. Seth estimated they made it half way to Ira town before they called it a night. Their campsite was deep in thick woodlands, and he had to admit, it was kind of creepy.

"Alright," Seth said, taking out Eclipse's ball. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Sky said with a grim nod.

Seth readied himself for anything, and pressed the button. Eclipse appeared before him, shaking her long hair and stretching. "About time, those things take some getting used to." She said with a great deal of sass.

"Alright, you need to explain yourself." Seth told her.

"I told you everything last night. I'm bored and you interest me. I think it'll be fun to adventure with you."

"But why would you leave your friends? Don't you care about them?"

"Not really. I used to..." She said, her tough facade breaking. "I first joined the pokemon adventure society was I was a little zorua. They are the foundation of rescue teams, taking missions from humans and pokemon alike. I was assigned to Team Darkfire with Demon the houndour and Ashes the cyndaquil. Demon was always a jerk, but Ashes and I were good friends. But then as time went on, we drifted apart." A tear formed in her eyes. "She got close to Demon and she started acting like him. Then we started taking bounties instead of helping people. It was fun at first..." She just trailed off, ending her story there.

"I hope you're being sincere, but it's still hard to trust you." Sky said.

"I know. I don't really blame you either. I'll do anything you ask." She said, taking a knee.

"Soul's not gonna like it, but I say we take her on the team. Worst case scenario we have one of their teammates hostage. Best case she can help us fight back." Seth said, Sky nodding in agreeance. "Welcome to the group then." Seth said, holding out a hand. Eclipse took it in her paw, being mindful of her long claws, and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said, still without her usual attitude in her voice. "You won't regret this."

"Well, we need to talk to Soul, so you should probably go back." Seth said, as he recalled her, swapping her ball with Soul's. When he released Soul, she was already upset.

"So what happened with that whore?" She asked immediately.

"She's coming with us. You don't have to like her, but she's a part of the team now."

"When she tries something, I will kill her!"

"If she tries to harm us, you have my permission to. But otherwise, she seems genuine." Seth said, ending the argument by taking out dinner.

After finishing his meal, Seth looked over to Sky. "Did you notice anything this morning?"

"No... why?" She said, becoming concerned.

"It's nothing bad. In fact," He closed his eyes, concentrating on the form of an eevee. He heard Sky let out a confused squeak as he began to transform. He quickly became a full eevee. All his training helping had certainly helped his abilities, allowing him far greater control over his transforming. Soul's mood quickly brightened upon seeing his small fluffy form.

"You are so _fucking_ cute!" She shouted, rushing in to nuzzle at him. Sky was not far behind, rubbing her face against his fluff ball of a tail, while Soul licked at his ears. Both the girls were much larger than him now, being almost four times his size. Seth couldn't help but laugh from the tickling feelings assaulting his body. The girls caught on to this and used their sheer size advantage to push him onto his back, covering his entire body in licks. Seth was reducing to a laughing, writhing mass under them, unable to put up any kind of fight. By the time they left him alone, he was out of breath and his chest hurt.

He remained on his back, trying to catch his breath, while the girls backed away, still watching him. The sight of him on his back with his tiny paws in the air got them giggling again. He managed to roll onto his back and trotted into the tent, the girls following him inside and Sky doing the Velcro strap. Seth lied down and was quickly wrapped in the warm embrace of both girls as they curled around him. The softness and warmness led him to sleep quickly.

Once again, he awoke in the night to find both the girls asleep. He wondered why he had woken up when his nose twitched, smelling a sweet scent filling his senses. It was a strange scent, but not wholly unfamiliar. It got him curious, leading him out of the pile of pokemon he was in and to the tent flap. It took some pushing but he got it undone and squeezed out. In the night air, the scent was much thicker, allowing him to smell it far better, and with his pokemon nose, he could tell what direction it was coming from. Curiosity got the better of his sense of danger, leading him out into the woods, in chase of the scent that he couldn't get enough of.

As he tracked, he could swear the source was on the move, evading his pursuits and leading him on. The scent would get stronger, so strong that he could almost taste the sweetness, only to fade away, leaving him yearning for more. Luckily it was moving in a straight line, so he could find his way back. Then, the scent did not get further away, it got closer and closer until Seth burst through some brush to find to find a pink and white creature, with two pairs of flowing ribbons, staring at him. "Um, hi." Seth said upon seeing her.

"Hello little eevee." She said, her voice high pitched and filled with a giggly tone, fitting of a fairy type sylveon. She sniffed the air. "You're not one of my children. Are you?"

"No, I'm just passing through." Seth said, trying to block out the fascinating scent filling his sensitive nose long enough to have a conversation. "I came out here looking for something."

"I know. It's me~" She winked as she said this, a small heart drifting up from her eye.

"Really? What is that smell then? Its-"

" _Alluring~_ " She finished for him.

"Well, I guess I'll head back then, nice meeting you." Seth said turning around to leave, feeling a little freaked out.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, winking again. This time the heart fired out, much larger. It didn't look like any attack Seth had ever seen so he made no attempts to dodge it. He had no idea what an attract move looked like, as they were banned on TV and from league matches due to the... results of using it. And this was no ordinary attract either.

This sylveon was the self proclaimed goddess of this forest. She had lived here for many years, having many mates and giving birth to many young eevees. Currently she was deep in heat, and had smelled a male and drawn him to her. When males were uncooperative, she used her signature technique, a fairy type enhanced attract, combined with her heat, to drive males into a mating frenzy.

Seth was hit directly in the face, blinking a couple times as the heart burst on impact, showering him with smaller hearts. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His conscious mind went blank, shutting down under the influence of her attack. His pupils went dull before being replaced with heart shapes. And finally his eevee cock shot out of his sheath, throbbing rapidly. He sat down at the sudden feeling, his sylveon mistress coming over to inspect him.

"Hmm, a little small. But we can fix that, _can't we~_ " She told him. Seth nodded once. "Now just sit right there and let your goddess take care of you~" She brought her head close to his and locked muzzles with him. A lick to his lips was all the command he needed, his mouth opening as they began to play with each other's tongues. She was quite proud of her unique attract. It made the target incredibly horny, but left them vulnerable to suggestion, making it the perfect sexual tool.

Removing herself from the deep kiss, she began to peck down his body, giving quick licks to any sensitive spot she crossed. Every time she did this, he let out a needy whimper, getting louder and louder as she closed in on his throbbing manhood. He howled loudly when she finally touched his painfully swollen dick. He was given no time to recover as she took him into her mouth, tongue wrapping around the shaft and her lips locking around his knot, as she sucked on the whole length. He was small enough that she could easily take the whole thing, even the already swollen knot, which was too small to tie her. Her skilled tongue work, along with the arousal caused by her attract, brought him to an early climax, a small spurt of seed shooting out of his tip and into her mouth. She pulled off, watching as his meat throbbing violently for a few more seconds, but no more liquids came out, being saved for the main event.

As his climax calmed down, her plan began to play out. She spun around, told him "Stay," and shoved her rear into his face. Her abundant juices splattered his nose, giving him an immediate smell of her heat. He obeyed without question but one thing he did do, albeit unintentionally, was begin to glow.

The sylveon felt his body change under her, his muzzle lengthening, fur shortening, and body becoming much larger, matching hers in size. She turned around to see the umbreon, her blue eyes looking into his red ones. She once again turned away from him, walking away while raising her tail. "Follow me~" She said and he did so.

She led him into the brush and a few steps away to a fallen log, with a small hole under it, that led into her den. He followed her into the burrow, both their tails wagging excitedly. Before he could get in, she dashed ahead of him. He squeezed his way in, and his view revealed the sylveon, rear raised and head down, with her ribbons flowing around her and fanning her scent towards him. This being her home and with no wind to blow it away, the smell of heat was nigh overwhelming. Seth's mouth hung open with his tongue out, panting wildly. He came up to her and gave a long lick along her nethers, tasting the candy like flavor of her copious juices. Sylveon looked under herself, seeing his chin and faint glances of his lapping tongue, but what really caught her eyes, was his now much larger umbreon cock. It was even more sizable than a normal umbreon cock, swelling both from his pent up needs and her own influence. It was almost two inches longer and at least one in girth. The swollen knot was easily twice the size of his cock and hid part of his low hanging, hugely swollen balls, ready to fill her up. Her mouth watered a bit, desiring to be bred by such a well endowed male. She had been in heat for too long now, and needed a big litter. His knot would definitely solve that problem, but she had to get it in first, swollen or not.

When she had finished sizing him up, she told him "C'mon stud, fuck me~". Seth was, once again, totally under her control and eagerly did as instructed. He hopped up onto her, wrapping his paws around her chest and wildly thrust at her rear. He splattered pre and the remnants of foreplay across her rear end. He even prodded at her tail hole a few times. At this point she would have even accepted that. But Seth, driven by her heat, wanted... needed to breed her. His thrusting became even more urgent, until one lucky strike struck home, lodging him deep into her. The sudden intrusion by such a large dick, rubbing at her sensitive, heat stricken walls, made Sylveon yelp loudly in sheer pleasure. Seth gave her no time to get adjusted and began to pound his hips into her, hard and fast. The sound of squelching, slapping flesh and noises of lust filled the small den, rising in intensity rapidly.

Sylveon was in complete ecstasy with her needs being taken care of and such a large piece of meat stretching her walls. The fact that he was the same species as her, just made it so much better. Just as she started to work up the energy to start moving with his thrusts, he took the nap of her neck in his teeth, gripping it lightly, but enough to hold her still. He then leaned further onto her, her front end going totally flat, granting him total control. She cried out, loving the feeling of being totally dominated. Every other male she had fucked was both smaller than her and was usually so broken by her attract that she did most of the work, but this umbreon... All thoughts of other males were driven from her mind by one violent thrust that almost lodged his knot in and his tip stabbing into her womb. She desperately tried to get control of herself and this only seemed to upset the male, his thrusting becoming near vicious, to try and get her to start moaning again. She got enough breath to speak.

"Please- hah! Knot me! Cum inside!" She yelled out. Seth pulled back, leaving only his pointed tip spreading her lips, before slamming back in, his knot squeezing its way in. It didn't make it all the way, but her copious juices coated it even more, drenching it in her honey. Only then was he able to get it in, his entire cock embedded in her pussy, with his tip firmly past her cervix. She screamed out when the knot entered, not in pain, but in blind passion. "Fuck me! Fuck me!" She kept repeated. He waddled side to side, his knot becoming even thicker inside her, completely impossible to remove now. His short and quick thrusts, along with her begging screams, soon brought him to the edge of climax. When his shaft began to throb violently, swelling up in preparation for seeding, she screamed one last time, "Breed me! Give me our kits!"

With that, the dam broke, a burning jet of cum blasting out of his tip and directly into her womb. The massive filling the first shot gave her caused her to climax alongside him, mixing their fluids together. Her cervix clamped down and her wall milked him hard, coaxing several more filling spurts of his quivering balls. Seth pulled her back into his hips with his entire body, gripping her as tightly as possible. His violent climax settled down, though he was not done by any means. His balls were still quite swollen and the rest would be delivered to her womb over the course of the knotting. He hopped off her back and turned around, placing his pulsing balls on her rear. She could feel them churning as he bred her, matching up to every throb of his cock. She folded her tail and ribbons back to rub, play and squeeze at them, trying to get every drop he had to give. Her belly and rear was already beginning to bulge slightly from the pure volume. She could swear she even felt herself being fertilized by the squirming sperm in her womb.

Seth's eyes fluttered for a moment and his pupil hearts burst, turning back into his normal black ones. He quickly regained feeling in his body. He turned his head back, asking "Wha-" to no one in particular. He then saw and felt the Sylveon attached to him by the genitals. "You- You! Bitch!"

"Oh yes, you certainly made me your bitch, my love~" She purred out, not even looking at him.

Seth turned away and brought a paw to his mouth and bit down on it with his fangs, hard enough to draw plenty of blood. The pain, combined with the end of her attraction induced swelling, allowed him to rip himself out of her.

"What the fuck!" She yipped in pain. "We weren't done yet!" Now she turned, and she could see he was back to normal. She began to blink, a new heart firing out of her eye. Seth saw this in slow motion and quickly dodged, pouncing onto her and pinning her down, forcing compliance by gripping her throat in his jaws. "But... I love you!" She cried out. Her ribbons drifted down and tried to play with his slowly retreated junk.

"You already blew it." Seth growled to her, lightly biting to make her stop. "I would have let you join me, but then you pulled this shit! You essentially raped me!" She started to speak back but he continued on. "I am leaving. If you follow me, I will kill you. I don't ever want to see you, or _your_ children." This emphasis on the product of their love being solely hers made her begin to cry. Seth let go of her, swatting at her face as he got up, before quickly leaving the den. Sylveon just sat there, crying and not knowing how to proceed.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth and the gang make it to the next town, but when his nightmares return, he takes action.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

CHP 14

Seth returned to the campsite, crawling into the tent. He rolled over next to the girls. Soul let out a muffled noise of content and pushed herself into him. He closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, ignoring the aching in his groin. He eventually fell asleep, though the morning would come soon.

He was woken later by Sky poking at him with her tails. He opened his eyes, sore and still exhausted. "What's up?" He asked with a dry throat.

"You." Sky said blandly.

"Huh?" Seth said, looking at himself. He saw his black furred body with a few golden rings, an umbreon body. "Oh, that. I woke up last night like this."

"Then why did you come back into the tent late last night?" She asked, squinting suspiciously.

"I had to go to the bathroom." He responded, trying not to let her know he was lying.

"Alright." She said, dropping the subject. Seth could not tell if she knew or not though. "I wanted you to be an espeon..." She muttered as she left the tent.

Seth rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He did want to go back to sleep, but they couldn't stay in the woods all day. Stretching first, he clambered out of the tent, finding Soul and Sky outside waiting for him. "Let's eat, then we'll hit the road. We should be able to make it to Ira town today."

They had packed everything away and set out again. Seth had turned human again while they were eating breakfast. Nothing much happened on the road that day, as it was a nice and sunny day, most noises being the wind or wild pokemon playing in the grass. As they walked, Seth experimentally flexed his hand and arm muscles, nothing how little it hurt now. He decided to let it rest though, as the nurse had told him it would take a while to heal. After not too long, large steel towers and bulky factories came into view on the horizon, the signature of Ira town.

A few minutes later, the forest became sparse and they began to enter the industrial city. There wasn't really much to see in this city however. It was primarily a center of manufacturing instead of a tourist destination. The primary thing that Seth wanted to do was make use of the pokemon training areas. He headed to the pokemon center to book a room and then left for the battlefields. They were located right next to the gym, which was a converted factory, full of mechanical puzzles for trainers to solve. When Seth arrived, only one of the three fields was in use, a couple of rookie trainers were sparring. He could tell they were new by their pokemon, a bidoof and a pidgey. However he wasn't the least bit interested, claiming one of the fields for his own. Once there, he and the girls sat down and rested a bit.

"So, we need to break in our new addition. Soul, you want to spar with Eclipse?" Seth asked the absol.

"I'd love to." She said with a sinister grin.

"You are only sparring, I'm curious to see what she can do in a real fight so don't go overboard."

"I can't help but hate her... You understand don't you?" Soul whined.

"I know, but she deserves a chance at redemption."

"You trust me, right?" Soul said, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?" Seth said, a bit hurt that she had to ask.

"Then let me do this my way." She said before returning to her usual flippant attitude. "It'll be cool."

Seth accepted and sent out Eclipse on the opposite side of the field. "Eclipse, ready for some exercise?" Seth asked her.

"If you mean what I think you mean, then of course." She said, a naughty glint in her eye.

"Nope." Seth said flatly, pointing to Soul, who was raring to go. Eclipse got the message and bared her claws.

At that moment, Soul dashed forward, swinging into a slash attack. The jewel at the base of Eclipse's hair shined and her eyes began to glow. Both Seth and Sky wondered what she was doing, when Soul began to act weird, going completely off course and attacking the ground. She then went wild, jumping around, dodging to and fro while delivering quick attacks. It would have been impressive, if she had been attacking an actual foe. Eventually she stopped, panting heavily. She stood for a moment before her eyes drifted shut. Her horn started to vibrate, as if she was using her abilities but then her fur began to rise, flowing out around her. The three other's had no idea what was happening. That is, until a rainbow colored light enveloped her. Only Seth recognized it, but a familiar sigil appeared from the light. Seth had seen the same thing during his encounter with Mewtwo. As suddenly as it appeared, the light burst, revealing a creature similar to an absol, but _more._ The magnificent creature's horn and tail had grown larger and thicker, it was furrier and most notably, it had wings.

Before anyone could say anything, the mega absol dashed right for the zoroark, using her larger horn to deliver a empowered slash attack, before she spun around, doing the same with her tail. Eclipse was caught by surprise and failed to defend against the rapid attack. It knocked her down, and she stayed down, panting from the exhaustion of getting hit by such powerful blows. Soul fluttered her wings happily, a large smile on her face as she came back to Seth.

"Uh, Soul...?" He stuttered out. "The hell was that?"

"Back when I was-" Her smile faded for a brief moment before returning. "When I was in the wilds, I ate a mega stone accidently. It never came out and ever since, I could transform if I focused hard enough. It's tiring though and I've never had a reason to use it since we met. I just wanted to show off right now~" She giggled.

Back on the field, Eclipse had just gotten to her feet and came over. "Damn girl!" She exclaimed. "That's one way to break my illusions."

"Speaking of which," Seth started before anyone else could speak. "I wanna know exactly how your ability works."

"Sure. The base skill of a zoroark is illusion, where they can change their body to look like other pokemon, but the disguise falters when looked at closely. My skill with it allows me to essentially control the senses of a single target. It doesn't prevent them from acting, it only confuses them. But with enough effort, I can make the target do almost anything. None of it is real, and it only can work on one person at a time, that's the weakness."

"Thanks for sharing." Seth turned his gaze to Soul. He reached out and playfully tugged at her wing, making her shake him away. "Let's head to the pokemon center and get some dinner." Soul briefly glowed again, reverting to her normal form. When she did, she was left panting and her legs were wobbling.

They arrived at their hotel room shortly after and Soul pushed right past Seth as he opened the door, diving onto the bed and stretching out with a loud sigh. Seth sat down next to her while lightly stroking her flank. "I think we should get some pizza delivered. It's been too long since I've had some." He pulled out his pokedex, using its internet feature to order online, having it be delivered to their room. When he finished Eclipse began to speak.

"Since Soul got to show off something..." Her form shimmered a bit, before she grew in size slightly. The number one thing that grew was her chest, forming a pair of d cup breasts. Her form became much more slender, her waist the stereotypical hourglass shape. She reached up and groped her chest, tweaking her erect nipples. "What do you think~?" Seth was speechless, holding up a hand as if asking permission to touch them.

"What happened? You look exactly the same." Soul said without lifting her head off the bed.

"Why did you have to ruin it!" Eclipse shouted at her. Her form shimmered again and she looked normal again. "This is what I really wanted to show you." She reached to her chest and pulled aside some of her fur to show a large scar. "Back when I was with team Darkfire, I talked back to Demon once. He did this in response. He is vicious and unpredictable so don't underestimate him." Eclipse hopped up onto the other bed, laying back and struggling to pick up the remote with her claws.

Seth turned his attention back to Soul. "How you feeling?"

"Like crap." She mumbled. "Worth it though." She stayed mostly still, laid out flat on the bed.

He got up, going over to Eclipse and taking the remote from her. She was about to put up a fuss but she realized he was trying to help. He found a channel they would all enjoy and shortly after, dinner arrived.

After they ate, all the girls had pizza sauce staining their fur. Seth took a wash cloth and cleaned them all up. Soul remained lying down hardly moving. He climbed back onto the bed and put his hands onto Soul's shoulders, beginning to massage her. She purred happily and pushed herself into his touch. He continued this for a while. "Ya know, a hot bath can be good for sore muscles." She growled lightly under his fingers.

"I agree with her," Eclipse said, tearing her attention away from the TV. "Baths are boring."

"Well I'm gonna get ready for bed." He departed for the bathroom and soon the sound of the shower could be heard. A short while later it stopped and Seth came back out in his underwear. He flipped off the main light, leaving only the TV on for light. Seth got onto the bed and Soul and Sky got into their usual positions on either side of him.

Just as they started to get comfortable, Eclipse asked, "What, no room for me?" with a pouty look.

"These spots are reserved for _my mates_. You have to earn it." He said, squeezing them closer.

She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Is that a challenge~?"

"It's not about sex. It's more than that." He said, rubbing his nose against Sky's ear. Eclipse realized her fault and turned over, her back to the other bed and pulled up the covers carefully. Soon they were all asleep.

However, Seth's rest was not peaceful. Once again his sleep was plagued by vivid nightmares. They were even more powerful this time. The emotions they filled him with were so potent, it transformed him into his anthro lucario form. He was eventually roused from sleep by the vision of a lab table with many cruel looking instruments and a piercing scream. He shot up, the sudden movement waking both Sky and Soul. He instinctually brought up a hand to wipe the cold sweat off of his now furred forehead. After spending a few moments to catch his breath, he said, "Sorry, I had a..." He trailed off as he felt something. His single pair of aura sensors floated up.

He could feel _something_. It felt like someone crying out for help, but it was not auditory, more of a sensation than anything. Soul opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Seth put his hand to her lips. He got out of the bed, looking absently in the direction of the feeling.

"Everyone, wake up." He said, rustling Eclipse. "We're going out."

"Why!?" Eclipse said in frustration. "Its past midnight!"

"We've got work to do. Up, now."

Shortly after, they were outside the pokemon center, the place being totally empty at this late hour. Seth led them, following the feeling through the dimly lit city streets. It took them to a unassuming looking warehouse that looked to be abandoned. They headed inside and found nothing of interest.

"That's odd." Eclipse thought out loud. "This place should be much more dirty if its abandoned, but there is hardly any dust or trash lying around."

Seth almost totally ignored her, making a beeline for a large pile of wooden crates. He reeled back and smashed the flimsy boxes with little effort. Behind them, was a large metal hatch in the floor. There was a hefty looking padlock holding it shut.

"I got this," Eclipse bragged. She came over and began breathing a small stream of fire directly onto the lock. The metal became a bright red before she fired a small blast of darkness at it. The padlock shattered, giving total access to the secrets hidden within.

Seth was the first to go down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they found themselves in a wide room, filled with many different crates. He curiously opened the top of one to find it filled with pokemon supplies, mostly balls and healing items. The cries for help were much more fervent now, filling his mind. "Alright, we are looking for someone in need. Split up in teams of two, Soul and Eclipse, and Sky, you're with me." They all saw the intensity in his face, and knew that this was serious. They split up, going opposite directions down the hall.

Seth and Sky proceeded down the hall, seeing a few doors but they were locked. Seth could have broken them down, but he didn't want to start tearing the place apart... yet. They soon found a familiar room, an arena, covered in bloodstains.

"What happened here?!" Sky said, not believing her eyes.

"If my dreams were right, they forced pokemon to fight here, sometimes to the death."

"That's... horrible!" She cried out.

"This is exactly why we're here. I heard someone calling for help." He spotted another door on the opposite side of the room. "This way."

Inside that room were many cages, inside some were pokemon. Seth walked over to one, looking inside at the growlithe. It's fur was torn, covering in bald spots and adorned with scars. Upon seeing him, it backed into the cage and began growling at him. Seth looked for a release but there was seemingly no way to open the cage. "I'll be back for you." He told it, before continuing on. Past the cage room was another door, and past that, a hallway. At the end of that hallway, was another locked door. Seth came to the door, looking back to see that this was the only way to go. He gave it a closer look. There was no way he could break it down, with how thick and reinforced it looked. The only way to open it looked to be the keypad next to it. "

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. "We need the code. Let's go back to the other room, maybe we can get some of those cages open." Sky nodded, having steeled herself for the horrors ahead.

Back on the other side of the facility, Soul and Eclipse had found a few supply rooms. In one room, they found what looked to be quarters, a couple of bunk beds lining the walls. A few were occupied even. Eclipse quietly shut the door. "Not here." She whispered to Soul.

They continued down the way until they found a lab looking room. There was little inside in the way of usable information. There were vials and chemicals around the room but nothing told them of the purpose.

At the end of the path, they found something good: a generator. "Oh yea!" Eclipse said. "Soul, help me bust this thing." Soul smiled at this and together they smashed the generator.

Seth was attempting to pry the bars off of a cage to release the pokemon inside, but was having no luck. Suddenly, the lights flickered before shutting off, plunging the room into darkness. A few seconds later, dim red lighting filled the room. From the hallway towards the locked door, Seth heard a noise and then a voice. "Hurry the fuck up!" A couple seconds later, a man appeared through the door.

"What the-" Was all he managed before he was lifted into the air, pulled into the room and slammed him to the floor. His arm reached for his hip, but Sky held strong. Seth recognized the shape on his belt, a holster. He rushed over and took the gun out of it and slid it away.

"Sky, take care of him." She nodded and Seth headed into the hallway.

Behind him he heard the man shout, "Who are you!?" Seth ignored him and proceeded down the hall. The door at the end was open and he could hear clinking glass and whimpering. He got to it, trying to be quiet. "Well? What happened?" A voice inside asked. Seth rushed inside and delivered a forceful punch to his stomach. The man in a lab coat toppled over, clutching his chest. Seth formed a ball of aura and pointed it at the man's head.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, sounding very threatening.

"Fuck you, freak!" The man said, through his coughing, and spit at Seth.

Seth forced his hand down, the ball impacting the man's face. It exploded, sending him back and into the table he had been standing before. The impact had broken his jaw and burned his face, followed by the cascade of glass, cutting him up more.

Seth turned his heads to the table, where an obviously female lucario was strapped down. She had a pair of C cup breasts, which was odd for a pokemon. She was squirming and crying profusely on the cold metal table. Seth went to her and tried to pry apart the metal cuffs holding her down, but they did not budge. "I'll get you out, I promise." He reassured her. He turned his attention back to the doctor.

He now held a pistol and was pointing it right at Seth. Before he fired, Seth spun around and delivered a fearsome blaze kick to the side of his head. The fire lit his hair and clothes ablaze, and Seth felt his neck twist under his attack. The man went limp and fell to the floor, as his clothes lightly burned. The flames quickly sputtered out, leaving only a corpse behind. On the table, Seth found a key and quickly went to free the captive lucario. "Thank you!" She kept saying, tears still streaming from her eyes. When she was free, she pointed a paw to the wall, where a key ring hung from a hook. "Those are the keys for the cages. Please, you have to free everyone!"

"That's why I'm here, come with me." He said, leaving the room. She followed close behind, her tears starting to stop.

"Did you hear my call? I've been sending out aura projections for a while now."

"I think so. C'mon, we need to get the hell out." He responded, hurrying back into the cage room. Back there, Sky now had the man, who looked more like a security guard than a scientist, pinned against a wall, his arms twisted behind his back. He held up the key ring to her, jiggling it. He then went around and unlocked every cell, some pokemon ran away immediately, where as others just hid. None of them tried to speak, only driven by the desire for freedom. When all the cages were open, Seth looked to Sky. "Bring him over here, we'll see how he likes it." She got the idea and forced the guard into a cage, which Seth locked. "Okay, let's get the others." He left and Sky and the lucario followed him.

"What are you?" The female lucario asked, "You aren't a normal lucario, your aura is different."

"It's complicated. I can explain when we are safe."

Back at the original intersection, they reunited with Soul and Eclipse. "Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yea, we took care of things." Soul said. With that, they all headed back to the surface.

Once there, Seth told the lucario, "You're free now. I guess this is goodbye." He turned to leave, but the lucario lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't have anywhere to go! Please! I want to come with you!" She begged, her tears wetting Seth's fur.

"Alright, alright." Seth said quietly, trying to calm her down. "Do you have a name?"

"The doctors called me Eve."

"Are you comfortable being called that?" He asked.

"Yes, I think I'll be fine." She said, still whimpering.

"So, Eve, let's go to bed." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15 (X)

The group arrives in the City of Romance, and it lives up to its namesake.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

Eve the Lucario

CHP 15

That night, the sleeping arrangement was a bit odd. Soul, Sky and Eclipse were on one bed. On the other, Seth and Eve were holding each other. She was still scared so he had decided to try and make her feel safe. He tried his best not to get aroused, especially with the way Eve snuggled into his larger chest, rubbing her soft breasts against him. Nothing happened that night besides sleep.

In the morning, everyone got acquainted with the new addition. Seth noticed that Soul and Eclipse were getting along better too. Eve told the story of her imprisonment.

"I was born in that place. They forced me to evolve into a lucario somehow. After that, they would force us to fight. They wanted to make strong pokemon. They also did some experiments on me. I don't know what they were trying to do... but they did say it was a failure. They were either going to try again, or just kill me, when you saved me."

"How could anyone do such things..." Sky said quietly.

"Human and pokemon alike have a great capacity for evil." Eclipse told her.

"We need to get you in a ball, you'll be safer that way." Seth said, taking out the balls he had on hand and spreading them out on the bed.

Eve's eyes homed in on one, a premier ball. "I like that one."

"You sure?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "That's just some crappy ball they give out for free."

"Yes, I think it looks pretty." Eve said with a smile.

"Alright," Seth said, taking the ball and tapping on her. He freed her again the moment it was complete. "Okay then. Let's hit the road. We should be able to get to Romance city tonight."

They departed, having a thankfully uneventful trip, and an equally nice day. There were enough clouds to keep the sun from being an annoyance, but not enough for it to be dreary. It was a comfortable 70° with a light breeze. All in all, a perfect day for walking.

The girls idly chattered, Sky and Eve on one side talking about things that Eve had to experience. On the other side, Soul and Eclipse were swapping stories of adventures, Soul in the wild, and Eclipse in a rescue team. They seemed to be trying to one up each other, their tales eventually becoming wildly unbelievable, like how Soul once took down Rayquaza, or how Eclipse had saved Arceus' life. Seth was glad that the two were getting along better, though they still had a certain rivalry about them.

They eventually arrived at Emone city, also known as Romance city. It was plain to see why. All of the buildings were painted colorfully and streamers and balloons covered the arches and lampposts in the streets. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the entire group couldn't help but marvel at the display. The architecture was an ornate style while still having a jovial feel to it.

"Hey, look at this." Seth said, snapping everyone out of the sights. He was pointing to a sign, advertising a fireworks display tonight. "That's convenient. I'll make sure we get a room where we can see it."

When they arrived at their room for the night, Seth was true to his word. The room was on the top floor of the large pokemon center and hotel combo and had a huge window facing towards the city skyline. The sun was low in the sky, so they had an hour or two before the show started. Seth ordered room service, and had an idea while they were waiting.

"Help me with this," He told everyone, positioning himself to push one of the beds toward the window. They moved it, and the other one, joining them together facing the window. Seth took some of the pillows and stuffed them into the small gap between the beds, essentially creating one big bed. The food arrived shortly after, Seth going to the door to take it. The man outside looked past, seeing the bed situation and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. Once all the food was inside, Seth shut the door and assembled it all on the small desk. The meal consisted mostly of burgers, chicken and fries, and was enough to feed all of them. There were even a handful of poke puffs.

"Wow, how can we afford all this?" Eclipse asked with a whistle.

"Having a team of powerful pokemon can do wonders for funds. Especially when people on the road think you are some weakling, make a big bet, and then get destroyed." Seth said, patting Soul's head. He pulled the desk away from the wall and to the beds, bringing it alongside them so that the girls could sit and eat. "Go ahead and dig in, I'll brush the crumbs off later." He said, going back for a chair, sitting on the opposite side. It was cramped, with five eaters at the small table, and it quickly became a feeding frenzy. Seth ended up watching them eat more than eating himself. The girls were all eating quickly, devouring the ample amounts of food. By the time they had all gotten their fill, all that remained were some fries and a couple of mint puffs, as no one liked them. Seth moved the desk and chair aside before climbing onto the bed.

He rearranged the pillows against the head board, making a mound to prop up their heads. He laid in the center and Soul climbed onto him, straddling his chest backwards. He tried to ignore her rear in his face, shifting her rump aside so he could see. Eve and Eclipse got on either side of them, and Sky, being the lightest and smallest, curled up between Eve and Seth. He was in a personal heaven, surrounded by his warm furry companions.

They were content to lay like that, a pile of fur and flesh, until a few crackling noises from outside caught their attentions. They all turned towards the window to see the fireworks beginning. The show lasted a good twenty minutes. The finale was quite a spectacle. It started with a large starburst that turned into numerous small pink hearts that sparkled to the ground. It was then followed by a massive heart that nearly consumed the entire sky. It shimmered brilliantly, almost like stardust, before fading away.

"That was amazing!" Soul shouted out.

"Yes, that sounds about right." Sky said with a mystified tone.

"Seth..." Eve said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've been feeling weird for a few days. My... girl parts... It's never felt like this before..."

Seth knew what this meant: her first heat. "Girls, can I have a moment to speak with Eve, alone?" They all knew what was happening, and accepted, going back into their balls, with the promise they could come back out before bed. "Eve, I think you might be in heat..."

"Really, it this what that feels like?"

"Yes, you're becoming more mature. It means you're ready to breed."

"Breed... I need to tell you. I lied about the experiments. I overheard them talking about me. They wanted to make me a breeding pokemon, able to breed with any other pokemon. But it didn't work."

"Are you okay?" He asked, not sure how to proceed.

"Yes... Seth, would you be my first? Would you mate with me?"

"If that's what you want, I would be honored." He said. "What form do you want me to take? A lucario like you?"

"No... There was another lucario that showed up at the lab sometimes... He was so... violent."

"I think I know," He said, reaching out to touch her. The contact with her heat stricken body spurred on his change and, focused by his mind, he quickly became an anthro absol. "Is this okay?" He asked.

She reached out a paw, caressing his fur. "I've never done this before... I mean, I have a rough idea, but..."

"Shh. It's okay. I'll be gentle. Just follow your feelings and everything will be fine." He leaned in and touched noses with her, before leaning back, letting her take charge.

She continued rubbing over his body with her paws, feeling his fluffy absol fur. Her touch drifted all over his body until a paw brushed over his sheath. His body tensed at the feeling and she quickly recoiled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..." She said, blushing violently.

"No," He said patiently, "It felt good. Here, I'll show you." He said, reaching out taking a gentle handful of her boobs. He rubbed his paw pads over her nipples, causing them to rapidly poke out.

He could feel her lightly purr, a small rumble flowing through her body. "Where did you get these?" He asked. "Pokemon don't usually have exposed cleavage."

"I'm sorry, they showed up after the experiment." She said sadly.

"No, no, I like them." He said, focusing more on her nipples, squeezing and tweaking them. He eventually relented, removing his hands. She mentally regrouped, and returned to what she was doing earlier. This time, when her touch reached his crotch, she did not shy away, poking and rubbing at his sheath and balls curiously. Seth reached out and began to rub at her ears, spurring her exploration on. Her gentle touch soon made the red, lightly barbed tip of his absol cock to emerge. When she saw it, she gave it an experimental touch, causing it to come out faster.

"Is that your... penis?" Her voice barely audible. Seth nodded. Her gaze went back down, taking in the sight of the erecting flesh. "It looks so weird, but... I want it... inside me." She continued caressing it, with more urgency now.

"So do I." Seth said gently. "I promise to make your first time something to remember." He found her shyness quite adorable. Soon his length was fully erected. Eve took hold of it at the base, where the small bulge that would be his knot was.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her body shuddering in anticipation.

"Normally, lovers do something called foreplay, where you play with each other before having sex."

"But...my vagina... it feels like it's on fire."

"That's alright." He said, rubbing her ear more vigorously. "We don't have to. Maybe next time."

She perked up, her ears shooting erect. "N-n-next...time? Does that mean... we'll be mates?" She squeaked out.

"If you want me to... Soul and Sky are also my mates, but they don't mind sharing, as long as we all love each other."

"B-but why would you want someone, something, like m-me." She said, a tear rolling down her face.

Seth suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing his face against hers. "Don't say something like that. Everyone is special somehow. No matter what those monsters did to you, I swear, you will never have to go through that again." He held her firmly until she relaxed in his grasp. As she realized he was serious, something else caught her attention. A hot and hard piece of flesh was being pressed into her stomach by this position. When his grip loosened, she brought an arm down, and wrapped a hand around it, pressing it towards her more. Seth felt the base of his sheath get some moisture on it. She pulled back and turned around, getting onto all fours on the bed. Her more humanoid form made it look a little awkward, but it was true canine style. Her rear rose up and her tail moved aside, showing him her virgin flower. It was red with need and already had a definite sheen of moisture.

"I'm ready. Seth... mate me."

He climbed onto her back, not fully putting himself on her, due to his larger size. Before lining up his member, he reached a hand back, running his fingers along her lips. The copious juices she had produced covered his fingers. Now that she was back in the mood, a smell began to fill his nose, on that was nearly imperceptible while he was human, the scent of her heat. He brought his finger back to his face, curiously smelling it. He nearly recoiled from the sudden burst of pheromones that flood his senses. He had accidently smeared her fluids under his nose, allowing the assault to continue. His cock throbbed violently, and he almost began rutting her with all his might. But he held back, resisting, for her sake. He could almost feel his balls churning, preparing a potent filling for the heat stricken female.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I promise it will go away."

"I know, just be gentle..."

"You might get pregnant too..."

"I'd... love to bear your... _children._ " She said, a blush coming through her blue fur.

"Our children." Seth said, reaching his hand back again, taking hold of his shaft and lining it up with her opening. He lowered his head forward, locking lips with her, before he hilted himself in her. She yelped into his mouth. A short while later, their lips separated, her giving a silent nod to continue.

Seth pulled his hips back slowly, removing himself from her sweltering cavern. She was incredibly tight, almost the same as Sky, who was half her size. Her heat had made her pussy hotter and wetter than Seth had ever felt. It was heaven, but he had to hold back from rutting her raw. He settled into an almost agonizingly slow pace. He had his neck and back curved, so that his head rested right next to hers. He was breathing deeply and loudly next to her, loud enough to drown out her quiet noises of rising pleasure.

Then, all at once, her reserved and innocent ways broke with a single request. "Fuck me!" She suddenly shouted. He licked at her cheek, his rough tongue tickling her, and then began to mate her for real. His red veiny shaft speared into her at a much more suitable pace. Both of their noises grew louder to match. He wasn't going all out yet though.

He was reaching the peak sooner than he would have liked, her heat driving him to empty his swinging balls into her as soon as possible. From the trembling of her loins, she was getting close too. "Make me-uhnn- your bitch! Fuck me like one!" She shouted, louder than before. Seth was a little worried that someone else would hear, but had much more pressing matters to deal with. She continued coaxing him, "Breed me!" saying those arousing things. "Deeper, I need you deeper!" Seth could not help himself anymore, going balls deep, rapidly pounding her rear. His knot squeezed against her lips and his hips slammed hers. His balls even began to swing forward, slapping into her with every hilt.

"I-I'm close." He moaned into her ear, his hot breath making it twitch.

"I can feel it! Finish it. Put your knot in me! Impregnate me!" She screamed out, slamming herself back with all the force a fighting type could muster. That, combined with his furious thrusting forced his knot in. He was caught by surprise as his sensitive and swollen knot was swallowed by her tight pussy. It quickly ballooned, tying them together for a while, while his shaft swelled with the coming onrush of virile seed. His pointed and barbed tip was suddenly squeezed by her clenching cervix as the dam broke, all his cum flooding her womb, rapidly filling her innermost depths. The twin seal of her cervix and his knot kept as much as possible in her fertile womb, guaranteeing her eggs would be fertilized. The sheer volume of seed made her stomach swell. "Ohh, yes~" She murred.

Seth however, was far from done. He shifted from side to side, grinding his knot and shaft on her walls as he continued seeding her. The amount continued to grow, until it began to leak out past his knot, too much to possibly contain. "How much do you have?" She asked, not sure if she was going to burst.

"This is more than normal." He said through his panting, "It must be your heat, putting me in a breeding mood." He said, rubbing his head against hers.

"I don't mind," She purred, rubbing back. "It makes me feel warm~" They remained locked together, Seth's secondary climax slowly calming down. His knot eventually deflated, allowing him to pull out, followed by a flood of cum, staining the sheets. Eve rolled over onto her back, her head resting on the pillows and one hand going to her belly and the other placed over her pussy, attempting to prevent his seed from leaking out. "How long will it take?" She asked contentedly.

"Pokemon pregnancy is usually incredibly quick, you should lay the egg in the next few days." He said, reaching for the other girls balls. He let them out all at the same time.

Eclipse was the first to spot the obvious. "When is my turn~" She asked, reaching towards his shrinking member. He caught her hand.

"You're still on probation, little lady. I haven't forgotten what you did when we first met."

Soul spotted the large puddle of seed and let out a sharp whistle. "Have a good time?" She purred, asking both of them.

Eve only murred, her eyes almost closed. She was fading fast. Seth saw this and nodded. "Yea, I took care of her."

Soul smiled. "Ahh, I remember my first... I only wish it was with you." A melancholy look briefly appeared and just as quickly vanished. Seth got up and went to the bathroom, got a towel and cleaned up the aftermath. Eve had fallen asleep when he returned, and all the girls were on the bed, Sky resting next to her with her split tail resting on her bloated stomach. After he wiped away the puddle and laid a fresh towel over the wet spot, before taking his place between the two pairs of girls. Soul snuggled up to him, resting her head in his neck. All of the exhaustion suddenly hit Seth as his eyes drifted shut, and moments later, he was out cold.


	16. Chapter 16

Seth goes exploring in Emone city but some familiar faces start some trouble.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

Eve the Lucario

CHP 16

Seth was the second to awake that morning. What woke him was a kiss from Eve. "How's daddy feeling?" She asked with the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"Morning to you too. Feel better?"

"Much. I feel... relieved, like a weight lifted from my shoulders. I only hope our pups will be healthy." She said, a paw rubbing now flat belly.

"It'll be fine. Eggs take a long time to hatch, so you don't have to worry about it for a while." He said. Next to him, he felt the others begin to stir.

Soul leaned over and licked his currently furless cheek. "I wouldn't mind an egg myself, next time I'm in heat."

"Are we starting a family now?" He said sarcastically

"I'd love to~" She purred, rubbing her furry body against him.

Seth stretched his arms to the sky and gave a mighty yawn. He looked over to the clock, finding it to be almost noon. "We need to get up. I wanna see the town before we head out." Shortly later, the room was back in its usual shape, the beds in their original spots, though there was an oddly familiar stain in the sheets. Everything was gathered up and they departed. Sky, Eclipse and Eve all decided to go back in there balls. Eve was still tired, Eclipse didn't care about the sights and Sky didn't give a reason. This left only Seth and Soul to explore the City of Romance.

They ventured to the city center, where a perpetual fair type area was located, with many tents and booths set up. Most offered random services or items, but one in particular caught Seth's eyes: a fry anything booth. He stood there for a while, imagining the possibilities, while he idly stroked Soul's head. He was broken out of his stupor by loud and excited shouting. He turned to the source to find a sizable crowd gathered. As he got closer, he heard one name consistently: Star. *No way...* He thought. Getting closer, he caught a few brief glimpses of the subject of interest. At the center of the crowd was a red haired girl, her hairstyle quite odd, the part that draped down her back was styled into the shape of wings. Her outfit was extravagant, covered in buttons, gems, sparkles, and fluff. This was a girl known simply as Star. She was known well, as she was one of the biggest stars on TV and in contests. And here she was, standing only a few yards away from Seth.

"Who the hell is she to have so many people fawning over her?" Soul asked, a bit of contempt in her voice.

"That, is Star. She's basically the best actor on TV, she has done every role, all perfectly, not to mention being one of the best coordinators in recent history. I have to admit, even I'm impressed by her."

"She doesn't seem special to me." Soul said, her hatred for Star growing.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice Seth recognized rising above the commotion. "You, you there, c'mere." Star said, looking and pointed right at Seth. He pointed to himself and mouthed 'me?'. "Yes you," she said, "Get over here!"

He cautiously approached, parting the crowd with Soul in tow. Upon reaching her, he awkwardly raised a hand. "H-h-hi..."

"Relax. I don't bite." She said, trying to relax his fears. "I can see potential in you, follow me into the contest hall so we can talk in private."

"Okay," Seth said, not wholly sure he wasn't dreaming. She led him into the building and away from the horde of shouting people. Once there, she led him to a private dressing room, exclusively for the top coordinator, her. Seth was even more consumed by nervousness. First he was talked to by such a celebrity, now he was bring taken to a private room with her.

She motioned for him to go in, following and shutting the door behind her. "So, Seth... How are you?" She asked innocently.

"H-how do you know my name?" He said in surprise.

"A friend told me about you. You sounded fascinating, so when I saw you, I thought I would introduce myself."

Soul took a ready stance, charging a night slash in her horn. Seth was equally worried about her sources and intentions, preparing to transform.

"No! I'm not here to hurt you." She said, waving her hands in front of her. He relaxed a bit, but Soul remained at the ready. "You see, last time I met my friend, she couldn't stop talking about this amazing person she found named Seth."

"But still... how did you know who I was? Especially in a crowd like that."

"Well I _am_ a psychic type." She said blandly.

"Wha-" Seth started, but he was stopped short when she started to sparkle. A bright light flashed and she vanished, replaced by a red and white feathered dragon, floating in the air before him. He recognized it as a latias. "Star?" He asked the creature.

"Yep!" She said excitedly. "Mewtwo told me all about you last time we met. She certainly was upset when you ran away from her. You might wanna watch out, she's lookin for you~. So you really can turn into pokemon?"

"Yea..." He said, looking back to Soul, who was still watching Star like a hawk. "So you just wanted to meet me? That's it?"

"Well of course. It's not every day I meet someone like you. I could get you a contest pass, if you want..."

"No thanks. Not my cup of tea. To think, all this time, you've been a pokemon."

"Well, I am technically a trainer, I do have pokemon of my own. I might as well be human."

"I have to say, I never imagined I would meet someone like you..."

"I could say the same. I've never met a hybrid before."

They sat there for a moment, silent, including Soul. "I have to ask though. Do you want me for the same reason as Mewtwo?"

"Oh- um- no!" She suddenly became very flustered. "I'm young for a legendary, I only turned 87 this year, way too young to start a family."

"87! How old is Mewtwo?"

"Around 600. Let's see... I'd probably be around 20 in human years, and she would be around her late 30s."

"Wait, what? How does that work out?"

"Most legendaries age quickly into maturity, and then stay the same for awhile, then become old."

"Alright... well it was nice meeting you. Soul and I are gonna go look around town, anything you would suggest?"

"Everything in the fair is great, just have a good time!"

"Thanks," he said as he left the room. The moment the door was open, the crowd began to shout again. Star followed behind him, human once again, and took the attention, allowing him and Soul to escape. Once they were out of the hall, no one even spared a glance at them, allowing them to continue their exploration.

Everything was fine and dandy, until Seth spotted something. It was a typhlosion, and a houndoom, both wearing black bandannas with a red spot. "Shit!" he said out loud, trying to duck out of sight. It was too late however. Demon turned his head, looking right at him. They both shared a glance, before both sprung into action. Seth spun and started to book it and Demon gave chase, yelling for Ashes to keep up. As they were running Soul said, "Why don't we fight, send out everyone and wipe the floor with them?"

"Not here, it's too crowded." He pointed for a place that looked to be devoid of people. "There, move it!" The building looked to be a storage space, locked with a padlock. Soul reared back and cut it in two, allowing them to duck inside. Seth shoved the large door shut and backed away, dropping his pack to get to the balls inside. The door suddenly was smashed down by an angry houndoom. He was followed by his typhlosion companion. He started to growl at Seth, who couldn't find the other's balls. "Shit!" Seth said, unable to find them. Demon opened his jaws and fired out a blast of fire. Soul leaped into the path, taking the brunt of the powerful attack.

Suddenly, two huge red scythes pierced into Demon's back. Through the fountain of blood Seth could see a dragon, covered in spikes with a golden star on its nose. It roared, a sound that was akin to a chainsaw, and ripped a scythe from Demon, sending him to the ground, and swung it at Ashes, slicing cleanly through her throat. Demon weakly looked up at the beast, coughing up some blood. He tried to do something, but his injuries were to severe. Both the remaining members of team Darkfire were dead now, and their killer turned its gaze to Seth and the wounded Soul. He had stopped his search for balls, stunned by what had just happened.

"You. Get up and drop the bag. You're coming with me, dead or alive." The mega garchomp growled at him. Seth obeyed, terrified of what it could do to him, or more importantly the girls. Soul struggled to get up.

"Don't you dare!" She roared

"Soul! Stay down!" Seth shouted at her. He was visibly shaking. "It's this or we all die. S-say goodbye to everyone for me..." A tear ran down his face.

"NO!" Soul screamed.

"Silence!" The garchomp roared again. It spun around, slapping Soul across the room with its tail. It reached out, putting a scythe around Seth's neck. "Walk." It ordered, leading Seth out of the building.

It walked him covertly behind the building and kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. It slashed open another door and said, "Inside." He obeyed, and went into the dark room, only lit by a small window on the far side. He was kicked again, falling flat onto the concrete floor, where he remained motionless. "Sit still and wait."

He laid on his stomach, not even trying to roll over. He heard a sound, like someone using a walkie-talkie. "Got him. Location G." Five minutes later, the door opened again.

"Well, well, well. The thorn in my side at last. Get up, look me in the eyes." Seth complied, turning over to find a grizzled man with a goatee, accompanied by a lucario wearing an eye patch. The man drew a revolver and put it directly between Seth's eyes. "I am Vincent." He nudged his head to the side. "That's Irons. Now that introductions are out of the way..." He cocked the hammer back.

"Wait. Please. Explain to me what is happening!" Seth begged.

Vincent let out a disturbing laugh. "I should just kill you. But you earned it I guess. I head up a group called Team Purity. We desire to make perfect pokemon, ones that could rule the world in the right hands. First you attack a recruit, then you kidnap an experiment."

"Experiment... You mean Eve?! She is a living creature you monster!"

"Hah! She is a failure! A pokemon that could breed with any other, learn any move, have perfect potential, and breed an army of perfect pokemon. But it failed, the exact opposite happened. It made her infertile instead. I thank you for killing the scientist. I was going to but you saved me the trouble. Any other questions?" He said, pressing the gun into Seth's skin.

"One last request. Spare the girls. They don't have anything to do with this."

"I was going to kill them all... but you know, you're right. They would suffer more without their master." Everything went in slow motion for Seth. He could see Vincent's finger begin to squeeze the trigger. His body refused to act.

Behind him, the walls ripped off, peeling to the sides. The light flooded in, revealing an almost eight foot tall, humanoid feline. She put a hand to the side, all three of Seth's assailants flying to the wall. She appeared before Seth in a flash of light, before they both vanished.

Seth blinked in surprise, finding himself in another place entirely. He looked up to his savior, who was holding him tightly. "Mewtwo?"

"Yes. That was too close. You are safe now." The mega mewtwo x said.

"But- what- how?"

"I was in Emone City, and I sensed your distress."

"Where are we?" He said, still very disorientated.

"Stross city, in an empty hotel room. We should be far enough away." She removed him from her grasp. "Are you uninjured?"

"Yea... Are the girls okay!?" He shouted suddenly.

"I shall return." She closed her eyes and vanished again.

Soul was collapsed on the floor, screaming and crying. Her trance was broken by a flash of light next to her.

"Get up, we need to leave." Mewtwo told her.

"Fuck off!" Soul screamed at her. "He's dead!"

"No. He is alive. You must come with me."

"If you are lying, I will kill you!" She shouted, fire in her eyes.

"That is acceptable." Mewtwo said, taking hold of Soul and the backpack. In another flash they were back in the hotel room in Stross city.

Soul blinked in confusion, her eyes blinded by the flash of light. When they cleared, she saw Seth, sitting on the bed, unharmed. She let out a happy yip, pouncing onto him and rubbing her face furiously against his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears and snot. He wanted to put his arms around her, but she had him totally pinned. "Soul... I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"Shut the hell up!" She shouted angrily, batting at his head, not hard enough to really hurt him, but he felt the impact. "Don't ever try anything like that! Ever!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Soul, please stop crying. I can't stand to see you like this." He brought up his now free arm to wipe her face, but she slapped him away.

"You need to see what could have happened! And this is just me, what about the others, we all care about you!"

The guilt was really getting to him now. He had never even considered how they would feel, he only wanted to save their lives.

"Ahhem." Mewtwo interrupted them. "I did not save you out of the kindness of my heart. Seth, you _will_ give me a strong child. Not yet though." Her eyes shut and she vanished again.

Soul remained on top of Seth, quivering on his chest. "Soul, please don't tell the others. I don't want to upset them..."

"Then you promise me, we live and die together. We work as one." Soul shot back.

"I swear. I need to tell Eve something..." He released all the girls, who were all confused. "We are in Stross city. There was a cab going here so we took it." He put a hand on Eve's shoulder. She looked back at him questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Listen. I found out you... can't have babies."

"What?! But... I..."

"I know. The experiments they did on you backfired. You are infertile." Eve flung herself forward into his grasp. She began to heave, tearing up. Seth rubbed her head, trying to comfort the heartbroken lucario. He held her tight for a few minutes, allowing her to grieve.

"I felt so... complete. Like everything was going right." She whimpered. Seth walked with her to the bed, toppling onto it with her still in his arms. Soul climbed in behind him, wrapping her paws around him from behind. Sky followed and Eclipse shut the curtains before joining the pile.

Seth's eyes drifted shut, exhausted from the rush of adrenaline. Before he fell asleep though, he had a chance to think about what had almost happened. It wasn't his close call with death that had him disturbed. It was what he had almost done to the girls. What Vincent said was true, that leaving them like that would be worse than death. Tears began to run down his face as he imagined how close that outcome had been. Soon, he fell asleep and had a thankfully dreamless nap.


	17. Chapter 17

After sleeping all day, Seth goes out to see the night life of Stross city and finds a familiar face

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

Eve the Lucario

CHP 17

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Seth bolted up, turning his head to the door to find a woman standing there. His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy and faint, to sum it up, like shit. However, ingenuity often arises in situations like this. "Me? Who are you?!"

"How did you get in my room?!" She yelled at him.

"This is my room! Something must have gotten mixed up or something."

"I'll be back." She said, shutting the door and presumably going to the front desk.

Seth was immediately active when the door was shut. "Everybody, wake up, we gotta go! Now!" Seth managed to rouse Soul and Sky but the others were still out of it. He settled for returning them, grabbed his pack (making sure to keep their balls in the small side pocket), and rushed out of the room. He took the stairs and left out of one of the side exits. Once in the fresh air, he stopped for a moment, a hand going to his head. "Ughh, I feel like ass." The sky was dark. "I got an idea to tie us over till we get tired and its perfect to do at night." He led them away and to a large building with many flashing lights. Neither girl recognized it. Once inside, they were barraged by noises: people shouting, clanging, and most of all, the sound of slot machines. Before any of them could ask where they were, a loud shout broke through the casino.

"NO! I don't wanna!" A lopunny screamed. She was being dragged out, kicking and screaming, by a gardevoir. Seth noticed something odd though, the lopunny was much larger than normal one, and more humanoid, almost anthropomorphic.

"Laura, no! We have to go!" The gardevoir told her companion, dragging her out the door. Laura put her paws on the door to try and keep herself inside, but the gardevoir used her psychic powers to pull her out of the building.

"Hmm. Well that was... something." Seth said. "Anyway, this is a casino. Most people come to these places to burn money, but me, I want something else." He led them past the gambling floor and to another room. It was filled with tables, chairs and buffet stands. Seth paid for the three of them and took a seat. "All you can eat, and tons of good stuff. What more could someone want? I'll grab you some stuff, what do you want?" He got their desires, took a tray and returned shortly after with several plates full of food. He was just about to dig in when someone called his name.

"Seth! Is that you?!" The female voice exclaimed.

He turned his head to see a familiar face. "Hannah! Long time, no see." He pulled out the fourth chair at the table and patted it. She took the seat.

"Mind sharing?" She asked, pointing to the mountain of food.

"No! Get your own you crazy lady!" He said sarcastically, pushing the tray towards her. She chuckled and took some of the food. They spent a while, telling of their experiences while traveling. She had caught three more pokemon, a vaporeon, a jolteon, and a flareon, though Amp was still her front runner.

"So remember what we talked about?" Seth almost choked on his food. Here she was, talking about sex during dinner and in public. "Well, I did it. Amp and I have never been closer. He's a big softy once you get past his tough guy act." They continued eating, Seth telling her about their adventures, specifically about Eclipse and Eve, though he left out the life threatening parts.

After about an hour of pigging out and talking, they were all satisfied. Seth leaned back and pat his stomach, clearing his throat in satisfaction.

"So Seth... would you like to spend the night with me?" Hannah asked with a blush. "I've thought about it for a long time, and you are the nicest person I've ever met. I don't mean we should get married or anything, but that doesn't mean we can't be intimate."

"I know what you mean." He said quietly. "My heart belongs to..." He looked over to Soul and Sky. "But friends with benefits just seems so, wrong, ya know?"

"There is nothing wrong with making each other feel good." She reached over and took hold of his hand. "Seth, please. You are the only friend I've had in a long time. I want to show you how much that means to me."

He looked over to the girls. "Go ahead. As long as you love us, I could care less who you fuck." Soul said. Sky nodded in agreeance, causing her bell to ring softly.

"Hannah, are you sure? I don't want to treat you like some prostitute..."

"Stop worrying so much!" She said a little louder than he would have liked. "I want this, and what is wrong with mutual pleasure between friends. I'm not asking you to leave your mates or knock me up or anything." She was breathing a bit heavily and Seth was blushing at her talking about stuff like this in public, even at this low volume. "Look... Amp and I are so close now, and you are my only human friend. I want to be close to you too."

Seth took some time to mull it over before saying, "Okay."

"Thank you. I've got a nice night planned for us, trust me." She took out a room card and slid it to him. "I'm gonna go get ready. See you later~" She stood and left the buffet area.

Seth let out a sigh. "It still feels like I'm cheating on you guys... That, and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Stop worrying so much." Soul said. "You fucked all of us before we became mates anyway. You even said to Eclipse, it's not about sex."

"I... You're right. Maybe I'm just nervous cause she's my first human... but we've proved that species doesn't matter."

Seth was in his room, about to leave to go to Hannah's room. "Alright, I'm heading out for my date. You girls all set for the night?" They all nodded. Seth was about to open the door when Soul spoke up.

"Are you sure you'll be safe? We are being hunted after all."

"Yea, Hannah will have her pokemon. And we're on the floor below, so if shit goes down, you should hear it. I'll write down the room if you need anything." He said, scribbling the number on a pad. "You girls have fun!" He said, as he slipped out the door.

He made his way to the elevator, taking it down and hurried to the right room. He knocked first. When there was no answer, he opened the door and let himself in. His jaw dropped when he stepped inside. Hannah was splayed out on the bed, wearing very thin lingerie. His pleasant surprise was broken when he spotted Amp sitting on the other bed. Hannah sat up, not saying a word as she patted the bed. Seth joined her. "So..."

Suddenly, Amp leaped across the room and planted a kiss directly on Seth's lips. The large lion held it for a moment, Seth too stunned to resist. They both pulled away quickly. Amp spat and wiped a paw across his mouth. Seth did much the same, scraping his lips with his hands. "What the hell!" He shouted.

Hannah began to laugh and Amp said, "She made me do it."

"Now, we can start. Seth, would you be so kind?"

" _Oh, I get it now_. You know what, no. No!" He shut his eyes. Shortly after, black fur began to sprout and he began to shrink, shifting into a quadruped form. Moments later, he was a feral umbreon.

"Ahh." Hannah whined. "I wanted to be pinned by two powerful kitties..."

"I assumed you wanted me to be a pokemon, but kissing Amp, hell no. As a punishment, you have to deal with my smallest form. I was going to become anthro, but I guess not..." He said offhandedly. "My anthro form has a dick to match the size and all the features of a feral, but it seems to me you don't want that."

"Well, this wasn't what I planned... But we'll make this work~" She said, leaning in and reaching under Seth and taking hold of his plump sheath. With her other hand she reached back and patted her rear. "Why don't you get me ready Amp."

"Gladly~" He purred, padding around to her rear and burying his snout into her lace panties. His rough feline tongue began to lap at the treasure hidden beneath the cloth. The texture dragged the fabric across her lips, providing extra feeling to her. The crotch of her underwear were quickly soaked in saliva and her growing wetness. Amp nosed them out of the way, revealing the familiar sight that was her pussy before resuming his licking. Hannah let out a yelp, still not used to the feline's rough tongue, even after their past activities. The rush of pleasure pushed her on with Seth.

Hannah let go of his sheath, only half of his member out, and moved her hand down to massage his balls. She wanted to bring her other hand into the mix, but it was too busy holding her up. Seth instinctually thrust his hips forward when she touched his balls, making more of his shaft erect. He was about to say something, but the sudden warmth and wetness that enveloped his tip took his breath away. She had brought her head under him and taken just his pointed tip into her mouth, licking and sucking on it. Seth let out a pleased huff as the rest of his shaft came out. Hannah moved her hand from his balls to play with the small swelling that would grow into his knot and tease at his sheath. Seth's knot began to grow under her touch and his shaft began to throb heartily. Hannah backed off, moving away from Amp too, causing both of them to groan in displeasure.

"Let's get started, who's first?" Hannah said, looking from one male to the other.

"Wait, what do you mean first?" Seth said shooting Amp a look.

"Well two studs are better than one..."

"But- it- just- it's too weird."

"Why? You've had sex with more than one partner before, I assume."

"But not with another male!" Seth shouted with a blush. "Besides, remember how I said our first time should be special?"

"Well a threesome would be special... Alright, Amp, I'll pay you back later." Hannah grabbed his ball off the night stand. He frowned but accepted.

"Thanks Hannah." Seth said. He walked up to her and touched his muzzle to her nose. His head drifted down, taking hold of the tiny straps of her bra and pulling them aside. She sat forward a bit and reached behind her to undo and take it off for him, giving him unrestricted access to her breasts. He went further down, pressing his head between them and shaking it, rubbing his fur against them. He drew back and took a nipple into his mouth sucking and licking at it energetically. Underneath the umbreon, Hannah brought up her foot, rubbing it along the veiny red shaft.

Seth couldn't help but try to thrust into it, and after failing to get any more stimulation, he hopped up onto her, putting his paws around her midsection and his member against her belly. His balls came to rest on her pussy, getting some of her honey on his fur. The way they were positioned, no penetration could be made, much less any thrusting.

"Hold on." Hannah said, pushing on him and attempting to roll onto all fours.

"No, not like that." He responded with a purr. He shimmied down her body, trying to pull her along with him, until they were both on the bed, laying belly to belly in missionary position. Hannah couldn't help but giggle at his soft fur rubbing against her smooth skin. Seth blushed. "Don't laugh, this is supposed to be romantic~" He said, licking at her chest.

Hannah reached down with both hands, one wrapping around his manhood and the other spreading her lips. She pushed his shaft away and angled it down, pointing it in the right direction. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Seth nodded and thrust his hips forward.

She picked his head up, locking lips with his feral ones. He let out a pleased rumble at the feeling of her passage around his vulpine penis. She pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. "How about we stay quiet? Nothing worse than noisy hotel guests." Seth smiled, seeing a challenge. His goal changed from simple sex, into making her break her own request. He started humping her erratically, speeding up and slowing down randomly and varying the depth of every move.

All he succeeded in doing was making her squeak out every once in a while, accompanied by quiet moans. Seth latched onto her breast, sucking at her nipple while rubbing around it with his soft paws. Hannah greatly enjoyed the extra stimulation, rubbing him behind the ears and urging him on.

She was in love with Seth's canine penis. Amp's feline one hurt a bit when they started, though she got used to it as they went. His pointed tip reached so much further into her, almost rubbing against her g-spot. She wanted to force him further in, just so he would actually touch it, but that would knot her. Oh and the knot, that was her favorite part of this. That massive lump of flesh kept slapping against her lips, pressing her clit down with every impact. The icing on the cake was how hot and volatile his cock was. It throbbed and ached so violently, infinitely better than anything her human boyfriends had. She wanted to believe that it was just a special treat for her, caused by his care for her, but she knew it was just part of his anatomy. His care was proved another way though. She could tell his intentions, his desire to make her moan out, and she wanted to give it to him. On the other hand, her relative silence was making him really put his all into fucking her, and she _loved it_. So it was that she held her tongue.

Seth was really pounding her now, driven to make her squeal. He was giving her all the force and speed his pokemon hips could muster, rutting her pussy in a blur. This position wasn't doing any favors for him, leading to a longer sexual encounter, but his vigorous pace was catching up with him, his knot growing engorged. He knew, if he was going to knot her, it needed to be soon. He drew his hips all the way back, his shaft slipping out of her.

"What-" She had time to say, before he kissed her deeply, his umbreon tongue tangling with her human one. He thrust forward with all his might, hilting and knotting her in one fast motion. His yellow rings of fur glowed brightly as his seed blasted her interior, pooling against her cervix as some of it slipped into her womb.

Hannah threw her head back and let out a gasp when she was tied. His warm gooey seed and his tip poking at her g-spot drove her to a mind blowing orgasm. His shaft pulsed with life, spurting out his copious cum into her, only to be locked in by his knot. As his peak tapered off, he drew back, his knot slipping out with a little effort due to her larger size and the abundant juices covering it. "Poor puppy, not big enough to tie me like a real male~" She teased.

"Next time I'll really make you scream~" He growled back.

She reached up with both hands, taking an ear in each. "If you were an anthro maybe... Speaking of which, you are a complete pokemon, so how can I understand you?"

"I've never interacted with another person while in this form so... probably because I'm a human in the first place." He snuggled onto her chest, wrapping his body up on her chest. She could feel his shrinking manhood, still soaking in her honey, on her belly. Hannah reached over and pulled the covers over them, leaving his head, just next to her breasts, above them. His warm body kept the upper part of her warm. They both fell asleep, exhausted by their contest.

A few minutes later, the handle to the room turned. "You okay in here?" A zoroark who poked her head in asked. She saw the lights were off and stepped in, only the light from the hallway illuminating the room. Eclipse looked around the corner to find Seth and Hannah cuddled on the bed. She felt a sudden pang of jealousy. That could have been her! She bared her fangs at the sight. She felt ignored, Seth had been willing to impregnate Eve on their first night together and then he fucks a girl he met only twice, but her! She had only been loved by him in her fantasies! She turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The two on the bed did not even stir.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth heads for the snowy forests of the frozen peak mountains

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

Eve the Lucario

CHP 18

Seth woke up peacefully and contented, though his balls felt sensitive. Looking at his paws, he saw he was still in umbreon form. Under him, he only felt bed. His head raised, looking about the room, and seeing no signs of Hannah. He curled around himself and licked at his sore crotch, relieving the ache a bit. *Hmm. I guess I can do that now." He thought, though pleasure was the last thing on his mind. Bringing his head back up to a level position, he noticed a note on the nightstand.

"Seth, you were out cold, so I headed down to get some breakfast. See you later :)"

He got out of bed and padded his way to the door, hopping up a few times to get his teeth around the handle. He got it open and headed back to his room. He got to the door but had a problem. The keycard, he had it in his pocket. The pocket that was wherever his clothes go when he transforms. He gritted his teeth, pacing around. He was in public, so turning back was out. He didn't have the key to Hannah's room either. He put out his paw, flexing his short claws. He reached out and tried to scratch at the door as loudly as possible. He felt helpless for a few moments before the handle turned. Eclipse opened the door.

"Oh, you're back." She said, stepping aside and shutting the door behind him. Seth trotted into the room, seeing all the girls lying in bed. He hopped up to join them, weirded out by the fact that everyone but Sky was bigger than him currently.

"Have fun~?" Soul asked with a nuzzle.

"Not as much as with you." He told her, rubbing back.

Eclipse put her paw to her mouth and made a gagging noise. "Get a room lovebirds. I mean another room."

"Well somebody is grumpy." Seth said. "Anyways, we should get back on the road. We're heading up to the frozen peaks. There aren't any gyms that way so it should be safer, more _inconspicuous_. Though its gonna get cold. It snows year around in those parts." Seth got packed, after returning to human form. On the way out he went to the breakfast buffet the hotel served and joined Hannah at her table. "How's it going?" He asked as he sat down.

"Still a little sweaty. I didn't want to wake you with a shower. You look so cute when you sleep. I'll get cleaned up before a head out."

"So where you heading?"

"I'm heading back towards Everlive. I'll get the other two badges I need on the way and then I'm headed to End town and then the league. How about you?"

"South, towards the Frozen Peak mountain range."

"Oh, I've heard good things about that place. Hot springs, beautiful snowfall, woodland cabins..."

"Yeah, that's why. I'm ready to go after breakfast. Give me a call sometime, maybe I'll come watch your league challenge."

"I'd like that." She said, picking up her empty plate and depositing it in the appropriate place. She came back and said, "See you later." She planted a kiss on his cheek and left the room. Seth finished eating, and the girls finished their bowls of pokechow. Seth cleaned up and they left the hotel, and shortly after Stross city. They left the city heading to the South, with the view of snowcapped mountains ahead.

Over the course of their travels, the temperature gradually dropped as their elevation increased. Soon, a light pattering of snow began to cover up the grass, growing thicker as the temperature dropped.

"Seth," Soul said, "We might have a problem. I sense a snowstorm brewing. I don't know when it'll hit, but we might wanna be ready."

"We should reach the area where all the lodges and cabins are before nightfall. I'll get us a cabin of our very own, with total privacy."

Both predictions proved true. They arrived at the main lodge just after the sun set and snow was already falling, but not a blizzard yet. He entered it and went to the front desk. "Hi, I'd like a cabin."

"Alright." The lady clerk said, checking for availability. "And it comes with access to the hot springs. I would recommend it."

"Thanks, I'll check it out." He gave her his trainer card, though he had to wince at the price. They left the lodge, hurrying through the snowy path to their cabin. Luckily, it was one of the closest cabins to the springs. They got inside, the girls shaking the snow from their fur. Seth hurried to get the fire started, struggling to light a match with his shaking hands. Eclipse pushed him aside gently.

"Let me." She said, putting her muzzle to the logs and letting out a small puff of fire that quickly caught and spread, setting the fireplace alight. Seth closed the grate after she backed away.

"Thanks." He said, rubbing her snout. "I think I'll go to the hot springs before bed. I could use some relaxation."

"What about the cold?" Eve asked.

"The hot springs lives up to its name. The snow won't be a problem. So, who wants to come." He looked at Soul and she shot him back a death glare. "That's what I expected. Sky? Eve?" They both nodded. "Eclipse, you too?"

She smiled. "Why not." The four of them left the cabin, leaving Soul there alone.

The lone absol lied down on the large bed covered with large comforters. Her mind quickly drifted into contemplation. Memories ran rampant through her mind, and a single tear rolled down her blue face.

Seth and the others arrived at the springs. The snow was already beginning to pick up, the wind blowing it around, stinging the small bits of exposed flesh of Seth's winter outfit. They rushed inside to find two sections, with two doors, one marked for males and the other for females. "We'll have to split up." Seth said, making sure no one was listening. "This is a public place." Pokemon were considered intelligent enough that being naked around them was taboo. Sky let out a whine, but accepted, the three girls heading to their locker rooms and then straight to the hot spring. Seth did similar, though he stripped off his clothes and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He entered the men's area to find it empty.

On the other side of the wooden fence that separated the sections he heard distinctly human laughter. "You are just the most precious little thing!" A voice he estimated to be a teenager said.

"Thank you." He heard Sky say. Seth relaxed back, resting his head against the towel propped on the edge of the water. He sunk down, only his head above the water. Not even the snow was a problem, as the place was roofed. The wind was negated as well by the copious amounts of steam in the air. He couldn't help but let out a contented sigh, his eyes drifting shut, though he stayed awake.

His relaxation was broken when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes to see another person coming into the male section. He looked normal enough so Seth did not worry. The guy sat down to his left and Seth returned to his previous position. He remained relaxed for a while, until he felt a whisper in his ear. "Enjoying yourself?" He recoiled back in surprise, falling into the water with a splash. He wiped the water from his eyes and saw the guy looking at him with a smile.

"What the hell?" He asked, trying not to cause too much of a scene.

"Relax. It's me, Eclipse." He said, holding up his hands. "I need to talk with you, alone."

"You know why that is suspicious I assume." Seth said, his body tensing.

"Please. You have to trust me."

"I want to. Really, I do. But until this whole thing is over, I can't. You are a trained assassin. I hope you can understand my reasons." Seth said, melancholy entering his tone.

"I do... So if we deal with Team Purity, you can trust me?"

"Yes. That would prove everything, mostly that you care for me and the others."

She sighed. "Alright. I was afraid that it would be too dangerous... but it would help us..." She seemed to be thinking out loud. Seth came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I know where their base is. It's here in the mountains. My team was brought there when we were put on the payroll."

The idea of ending the threat to his and the girls lives trumped his distrust and sense of danger. The possibility of an end was worth the possibility of a trap. "Alright. Tomorrow, we end it. We take them down."

Eclipse walked over to him, her form shimmering a bit as he looked directly into her eyes. She took a hand in hers and brought it to her face. He expected to feel skin, but all he felt was her course fur. "Seth... Please trust me. It is true that I only joined you out of boredom, but I've grown close to you and everyone else. I feel like you hate me!" She said, tears forming in her eyes, their natural color and shape bleeding thorough her illusion.

Seth felt a pang of guilt run through him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words would not come. He rubbed his thumb over her eye, wiping the wetness away. "Eclipse... Think about this from my side. If you wanted me dead, joining me would be the perfect way. I had to keep you at a distance, just in case. I'll make it all up to you after this all settles down."

"I would like that." She purred under his touch.

"Go get the other girls. We should get plenty of rest."

Shortly later, they regrouped and trudged back through the furious blizzard back to the cabin. Seth opened the door to find the lights off, only the fireplace lighting the room in flickering orange light.

"The power went out." Soul said as she saw them. "The heater is out too." The fire did provide warmth, put compared to the closing in on negative temperatures outside, it was fleeting. Seth had a plan though. He took a bunch of blankets and pillows from the bed and made a makeshift bed in front of the fire, far enough away that nothing could go wrong. When they were all huddle up under the covers, he revealed his plan.

"Tomorrow, we take down Team Purity. We know where they are. With all five of us, they can't possibly stop us. It will be dangerous, but if we do this, we can live in peace."


	19. Chapter 19

Seth has a final showdown with Team Purity.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

Eve the Lucario

CHP 19

Everyone was awoken by Seth's alarm that morning. He expected to have a rough sleep, but he felt energized. "Alright, here's the plan." Seth explained during breakfast. "We stick together and play it safe. Our target is their leader, Vincent. If we can find some way to destroy the place, that would help. We also need to free any pokemon they have captive too."

No one voiced any worries. They saw Seth's desire.

After they finished eating, Seth stuffed some medical supplies into a smaller backpack, leaving the camping supplies behind, and they departed. The snow drifts were quite big, requiring some effort to get around. Eclipse led them on the path up the mountain, and eventually into the woods. She led them to what looked like an abandoned cabin, with holes in the walls. It looked uninhabitable. Inside, she stuck her head into the fireplace and up into the chimney. She brought a paw in to press the button hidden inside. A slab of wood popped up, revealing a large trapdoor with a ladder that led down into the earth. Seth peered down, seeing the bottom far down, about 20 or 25 feet he would have guessed. "Soul, Sky, you'll have to go back until we get down, it's too far to jump." He did so and the three humanoids climbed down the ladder. Eve was becoming visibly nervous, returning to the site of her hardships. "It'll be okay. I won't let them do anything to you." Seth told her. His promise helped her fears a little, but she still looked uncertain.

The moment he reached the bottom of ladder he let Soul and Sky back out. He took a moment to look around the room they were in, until he spotted a camera, trained on him. "They know we're here." He announced.

Suddenly, all six of the doors in the room slammed shut. A loudspeaker cracked before a voice came out of it. "Seth. Welcome. I suspected Eclipse was with you. Ferocity only confirmed the deaths of two Team Darkfire members. So here's the deal, I both respect and hate you. On one hand you disrupted operations, but you also pushed us to become better. Without your actions, Team Purity would still be weak. Now, let's end this, my rival. First things first, tell you friend to get down here. Yes you, miss."

Seth looked back up the ladder in confusion, only to see a head poke over the edge. "Hannah?" He shouted up at her.

"Yea... Hold on, I'm coming down."

"What!? No, get out of here, it's dangerous!" She ignored him, continuing her descent. When she reached to bottom, Seth tried to stop her. "I'm serious. This is way too dangerous. These people are evil!"

"Seth! You are my friend so I am going to help you. I don't know why you're here, but I will help you regardless."

"But you're helpless." Seth pled with her.

"No I'm not! I have my pokemon. And this." She said, pulling a small handgun from her bag.

"Alright. But be careful. These people are experimenting on pokemon and they want me dead."

"That's good. The gang's all together." Vincent interrupted. "Now," One of the metal doors opened. "Come on in."

As much as Seth's instincts told him not to, there was no other option. He closed his eyes and put a hand on Soul's head for a moment, turning into his anthro lucario form. "Here we go." He said, taking a deep breath. He was the first to go in, followed by his pokemon, then Hannah and her pokemon, Amp and three eeveelutions. They went down a straight hall with no doors or alternate paths. Seth looked to Eclipse for any insight, but she just shrugged. They soon came into a large room, filled with cages with pokemon inside. Everyone proceeded cautiously, giving curious looks to the caged pokemon. Most of them behaved aggressively, attempting to break out of the cages and snarling at the passing group. Towards the end of the room was another door. As they neared, a loud buzzer sounded through the room. The speaker came on again. "Seth, I am about to open all of these cages. All of the pokemon inside have been given what we call 'rage candy'. It powers them up and throws them into a blind rage. I am also going to leave the base. Your only hope is to split up and come after me while your pokemon hold back the test subjects. I await you decision. You have ten seconds."

"Damn! We can't blow this opportunity. Soul, come with me. We'll take care of this. Everyone else, keep this horde off of us." Seth said, already starting for the door.

"Seth wait, I'm coming with you. Amp, you're in charge." Hannah said, following.

Seth, Hannah and Soul all got to the door, which opened. They stepped through and it immediately shut as they continued forward. Ahead of them was one more door. As they neared it opened, Seth noticing a motion sensor above it. Inside the room was a large wooden desk with two chairs. In those chairs, was a human in a black suit with a goatee, and a lucario with an eye patch. "There you are!" Vincent said, spreading his arms. "I wanted to end this, just the two of u, but you brought some friends..." He stood up and turned around, opening a safe on the wall. "In here is more money than you could possibly need. Consider it a reward for being my rival. It's yours, if you live. One of us will die here." He drew a long barreled revolver. Irons also stood, forming an aura sphere. Before Seth could react, Vincent aimed at Hannah, and Irons fire his aura sphere at Soul. The aura sphere was massive, easily three times the size of a usual one. Seth, with almost no time to react, dived in front of Soul, forming a shield of aura. Irons' attack burst through it, impacting Seth and exploding. It sent him flying back, into Soul, and both of them went sprawling.

A gunshot rang out through the metal room. Seth saw Hannah clutch her chest, and fall forward. "NO!" He yelled. A purple light suddenly shone around him and Soul, before it burst out. Seth and Soul both mega evolved. "Soul, Vincent. I'll take Irons." He said, as he picked himself up. He sprinted through the cloud of dust the aura blast left behind and threw a punch at Irons. The other lucario caught his fist. Seth locked his eye's onto Irons lone one for a moment, before they both launched into a flurry of kicks and punches, both parties using close combat. Both pokemon were in a near blur, Irons easily keeping up with the mega lucario.

Soul was darting towards Vincent, using her wings for extra speed, being fast enough that he could not get an accurate shot off. Due to him using a six shot revolver, he avoided wasting ammo. He reached behind him and took a katana off the of a mount on the wall, turning back just in time to block a night slash from Soul's horn. A normal person would have been injured from the impact of blocking such a powerful blow, but Vincent barely budged. Both he and Irons had been physically enhanced with the most successful experimental procedures. He parried, knocking Soul's head to the side and swung his blade at her. Soul followed the motion of her head and spun around, catching his blade with her tail. Spinning back around, they entered a stalemate of blocking, her horn and his blade.

Irons leapt away from Seth and formed a large staff of aura. He rushed back towards him, swinging the makeshift club at Seth. He had no choice but to block with his arms. He could feel the impact cracking his bones. Seth's aura flared up, flowing off of him, his single pair of long sensors floating into the air. The pure life energy coursing through him was knitting his wounds as they formed. Seth was ignoring all of this, focused purely on the fight. Seth's anger was reaching a fever pitch, his aura increasing in turn. With a loud roar, a wave of aura pulsed off of him, knocking Irons off balance in surprise. Seth was on him in an instant, with a super powered hyper beam charged in his fist. Just before his fists hit Irons' face, he opened his palm, firing the attack point blank. Irons had just enough time to raise his own hands for protection. The hyper beam fired out with insane force. A normal hyper beam would knock a pokemon unconscious in a single blow. One delivered with killing intent however...

Soul knocked Vincent's sword aside, and was winding up to deliver a vicious slash to his chest. Vincent was prepared for this though. With his off hand, he pulled his revolver from its magnetized holster and fired it at Soul, hitting her in the flank. The high powered bullet went clean through one leg and grazed the other, causing Soul to fall to the ground from the loss of balance.

The hyper beam ripped into Irons body, regardless of his steel typing. It disintegrated his blocking arms and tore flesh from his face, causing his fur to catch fire from the sheer power of the attack. Seth's sensors twitch and he used extreme speed, appearing before Vincent before he could deliver a killing shot to Soul. He swung a hand, knocking the revolver away. Vincent responded by swinging the katana still in his right hand at Seth. He aimed for his right shoulder, cleaving cleanly through one of Seth's aura sensors. The blade stopped when it hit Seth's steely skin, bolstered by his aura. Seth's aura picked up again, a blue corona becoming visible around him. He totally ignored Vincent's attempted blow and thrust his hand forward, a large and dense aura sphere in his hand. It impacted Vincent in the chest, blasting through his billowing suit and sending him flying back into the wall. Seth could see the wall dent slightly from the force of the impact.

He turned back and knelt down to Soul. He put his hands to her flank and began to flow aura into her. "What are you doing?" She asked, wincing from the touch to her fresh wound. Seth said nothing, increasing the flow. Soul's wound began to close, returning her to normal condition. Seth's efforts were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"How dare you!" He looked up to see Irons standing up, bone showing in his face. "All we strive for is perfection and you would deny that!" Irons took a step forward and collapsed. He twitched for a moment then fell still. Seth got up from Soul, her following him over to Hannah. Seth put his hands onto her, trying to heal her. When nothing happened, he kept increasing his aura, until her body was covered in his blue aura. Still no reaction.

"Damn it!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the metal floor, leaving a large dent. He rolled her over gently and put both her hands onto her chest, in a peaceful position. "I tried to tell you..." he whined out. His grief was stopped by the feeling of a gun to the back of his head.

Before Vincent could utter a word, Seth moved aside and knocked the barrel away. Vincent tried to fire the gun but he missed. Seth took his head in his hand and charged forward, smashing his head into the metal wall. Seth felt Vincent's skull crack under the impact. He went limp and a stream of blood flowed down the silver wall. Seth stepped back, turning away from the scene. "Let's go regroup. We'll come back for Hannah."

They left the room, returning down the hallway in a rush. It was mostly quiet now, which worried Seth. The door slid open and revealed the large room. All the trained pokemon were fine, as the berserk feral pokemon lacked skill to their fight, only having an advantage in numbers. They were just as likely to attack each other as the group, so that didn't help either. Fainted pokemon were strewn around the room, none of the experiments remained standing. What was standing however, were three mega evolved pokemon on the far side of the room. A garchomp, a gardevoir, and an anthro lopunny.

"HI!" The lopunny shouted in a ditzy voice and waving a paw.

"Happiness!" The gardevoir scolded. "If they came back, then the boss is probably dead."

"Wow. Wisdom, do you know what that means?!" Happiness said with sparkles in her eyes. "He's strong! I call dibs!" She turned to the garchomp, wagging a finger. "So back off Ferocity, you lizardy buzz kill."

"Happiness, you idiot!" The scythed dragon roared. "We can't take chances! Not after all-" The garchomp was cut off by a bone shattering punch delivered by the lopunny's ears.

" _Wisdom_!" The lopunny sung. "Be a dear and take our poor injured teammate to a safe place. I'll finish up here." She pulled puppy dog eyes, pouting and begging at the gardevoir.

Wisdom sighed loudly. "I know how you get... fine. Meet us at the usual spot. No one leaves alive though. Promise me."

"I know, I know." The lopunny said, waving the gardevoir away before turning back to the large group of pokemon. "So, who's first?" She said cheerily, putting her hands on her hips.

Seth stepped forward, his aura still visible around him. "Wait," Soul said, stepping up beside him. "We can just gang up on her."

"No." Seth said in a serious tone. "If she took down that garchomp, she is incredibly strong. If we try to cheat her, she could kill someone. I'll do this alone."

"That's smart!" The lopunny yelled. "I am the strongest of our group. We don't have to be mean about this. If you can beat me in a fair fight, I'll leave you be. Do we have a deal?"

"We do. One on one, happiness."

"Please, call me Laura. Happiness is just my codename."

They both charged at each other, Seth launching into a close combat attack, trying to end this quickly. The lopunny moved fluidly, dodging each of every blow, not even trying to block, only moving out of the way. This continued until Seth fired off an aura sphere, tracking her with it. Before it hit, Laura stabbed it with an ear, busting right through it harmlessly. "Is that the best you've got?" She teased. Seth was panting heavily, exhausted from the fight before, the exertion of aura, and maintaining mega evolution for so long. He felt light headed and was wobbling, only staying in the fight by sheer willpower. The lopunny bunched up an ear and shot it at him, hitting him the force of a bullet. If she had been trying to kill him, he would have a hole in his torso, but all that happened was he was sent sprawling to the floor.

*That... was close.* Seth thought. *No way I can beat her like this. There has to... be...*An idea, and a memory, surfaced in Seth's mind. There was an attack he could use. One that would change this into a different kind of battle. He looked back to the onlookers and saw his potential assistant. "Amp, I might need your help with this, be ready." He got back to his feet.

"Already asking for help?" The lopunny scolded.

"No. I'm doing this!" Seth said, reaching down and hefting his balls, while winking, firing a heart shaped projectile at Laura.

She dodged to the side, easily avoiding it. All hope left Seth's face. That was, until Laura appeared beside him, moved his paw aside and took his balls in hand with a purr. "So that's how you feel~ You could have just asked~ Let's change this to a contest of pleasure." She spouted out in a blur. "First to cum loses!" She shouted, diving down and going all in on his sheath. Both paws and her mouth were put to work, licking and rubbing at him. The sudden stimulation and softness of her fur had him erect in seconds. "And don't even think of calling for friends. This is still a battle." Seth had no time to respond as she threw her mouth onto his dick, taking the whole thing in one move. She moved her paws down, playing with his balls, while his cock hit the back of her throat. Seth was stunned by how easy this had been, so stunned, that he did not notice her ears going to work. One snaked around his back, holding him, while the other pushed on his chest, forcing him to the ground, though her other ear softened his landing. After he was down, both her ears pressed down on his chest, not enough to hurt, but it let him know who was in charge.

Now with extra leverage, she doubled her efforts, rapidly bobbing her head up and down his meat while her tongue ravished and suckled at it. She had the most skilled mouth Seth had yet encountered, the perfect mix of ferocity and tenderness. Seth's mega evolution was playing against him, making him more sensitive. All he could do was writhe and moan before her. He was doing his best to hold back the pleasure but it was quickly getting to him. Lucky for him, she was in the same position, her crotch drenched in juices just from this. Neither of them knew it, but the overflowing aura spilling out of his body was driving both of them into a pseudo-heat, though no children would result, only a wild sexual experience.

Laura couldn't take it any longer. She rapidly crawled up Seth's body, and slammed his cock into her pussy, no warning or anything. The moment she bottomed out, she started bouncing herself up and down, rubbing her needy heated flesh against his. There was no love in this act, both parties were rutting each other with reckless abandon, driven only to reach climax. Seth's male and feral instincts told him to fight back, to bend her over and pound her harder, but her ears kept him pinned to the ground. Laura slammed herself down, his knot squeezing against her tight depths. Seth's aura exploded out, a wave of wind passing by all the onlookers. In the aftermath, both Seth and Laura were unconscious and in their normal forms, his knot still lodged deep in her.

Soul took a deep breath, reverting back to a regular absol. "Eclipse, come with me, I have an idea." She said, turning back.

"Where's Hannah?" Amp asked while stepping in front of her. "Why hasn't she come back?"

Soul visibly winced. "Amp... Listen..."

Amp dashed past her, towards Seth. "You bastard!" He screamed.

Soul gave chase, tackling him down to the ground. Amp immediately rolled over and pinned her instead. "She's dead isn't she?!" He forced out, tears dripping onto Soul's face. Soul also began to cry.

"We tried to save her! There was nothing we could do..." She cried out, head rolling to the side. She couldn't bear to look at him like this. "I'm so sorry."

Amp climbed off of her and curled up on the ground. His entire body was shuddering. Soul wanted to try and console him, but right now she had more important things to deal with. "Eclipse, let's go." The two pokemon returned to the previous room, where Soul got Eclipse to look at Vincent's desk. "Is there like a evacuation button?"

"Yeah... but it's already been called. All the doors in the facility are unsealed and everything. This place is abandoned besides us." She took a moment to look around the desk, paying attention specifically to the computer, her claws allowing her to use the keyboard. "I found a map here... looks like there's an actual exit we can use. What are we gonna do about Hannah?"

"We bury her."

"And this?" She said pointing at the safe full of stacks of money.

"I could care less. We need to get everyone out of here safely."

"Well I am going to take it. This is enough to make the rest of our lives pretty comfortable. Seth can decide what to do with it when he wakes up." She grabbed a bag from under the desk and stuffed it full of money.

Meanwhile Soul returned to the cage room. Amp approached her upon her entrance. "Please just leave. Let us take care of her. She is our master."

"If that's what you want. We're going down the mountain to the nearest pokemon center if you need anything." All of Seth's pokemon gathered up around him, still unconscious and attached to the lopunny. Eve and Eclipse took hold of him, standing him up with Laura leaning onto him. It took both of them and a stabilizing Soul behind them to move forward, but they managed it.

They found the main door, a large blast door, wide open. It led out into a cave, sunlight visible just beyond. They headed back down the mountain, to the lodge they had a cabin at. There was an attached pokemon center where they checked Seth in. The nurse blushed a bit, seeing the lucario still knotted to the lopunny. But she was a professional, and began to check their health. Every girl except Eclipse, as she had gone to get Seth's stuff from the cabin, sat in the waiting room. The nurse came back shortly. "Besides exhaustion," She explained, "They are both uninjured. Tell your master to keep them both out of battle for a while."

It took a long bout of charades, and Eclipse coming back and planting the image in the nurse mind, to get her message across, but eventually the nurse understood. "A wagon? I guess you could buy one at the poke mart..."

Eclipse was the one to purchase it, disguised as Seth with some of their newfound wealth. They got a kids toy wagon, just big enough to put Seth in. The plan was to put him in and pull it. "So where are we headed to?" Sky asked as they got on the road. In the wagon, Seth was still knotted to Laura, somehow still completely swollen.

"Breeze town, Seth's home."


	20. Chapter 20

Seth and the gang, having secured their future, decide to settle down. Soul plans a surprise to celebrate.

Seth the Hybrid Trainer

Soul the Absol

Sky the Espeon

Eclipse the Zoroark

Eve the Lucario

CHP 20

Seth's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight blinding him as it was shining right into his eyes. Above him he could see movement, the treetops slowly moving by. He was sore as hell and felt cold metal under him. He brought a hand to his neck to massage away the aches. While it was there, he felt something new, a scar like welt on the back of his head. It was in the same place that his aura sensors would connect in his lucario form.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Seth looked over to see Eve walking beside him. "Where are we?"

"We just passed Everlive city a few hours ago."

"Everlive!?" He said, starting to get up.

Eclipse turned around from pulling the wagon. "Yeah, you were out for a few days. You were moved around and made noises every once in a while but otherwise..." Soul came up and gave his arm a lick.

"I was worried about you. The pokemon center said you were fine so we decided to move out. We should be in Breeze town soon."

"How did you know?"

"You told us your home town a while ago. I figure it'd be perfect to rest and recover at your home."

"Well... I didn't exactly leave on good terms, but maybe it's time. Eclipse, hold up. I think I can walk on my own." Seth climbed out of the tiny wagon, surprised that he had spent so long laying in such an uncomfortable thing. "Whatever happened to that lopunny, Laura."

"Here I am!" She cheered, leaping at Seth and embracing him. "We _tied_ so we'll have to a rematch... or several." She said, still speaking quite fast, while a paw drifting towards the crotch of his pants. He brushed her exploring paw away. "Anyways, you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm coming with you. Go ahead and try to stop me~"

She did have a point, Seth could do nothing against her. Maybe all five of them could beat her... maybe.

Later that day, the gang arrived in Breeze Town, Seth leading the way through the familiar streets to his house. He led them around into the backyard and fished around his pack for the key. "Could you all wait here for a bit? I need to go in alone first." He left the other's there and went to the back door. He stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, thankful that the locks hadn't been changed. As the door opened, he heard a scuffling inside, coming from the living room. He could faintly hear the TV as well.

"What is it hun?" Susan, Seth's mother, asked.

Luke the lucario came rushing around the corner, aggression in his eyes, until he saw Seth standing in the doorway. His muzzle dropped open. Seth approached and fell to his knees, now at the same height as Luke, and took him in a tight hug. The lucario was quick to return it. "I missed you... dad." Seth whispered into his ear.

Luke broke the hug and pushed him away, his eyes wide. "How did you..."

Seth briefly closed his eyes, transforming into an anthro lucario. "I am part pokemon, on my father's side."

"Is everything okay Luke?" Susan asked, coming around the corner into the kitchen. "Seth?" She asked as soon as the anthro pokemon was in view.

"You can recognize me like this mom?"

"A mother always knows her son." She said, coming to him and giving him a hug.

"I missed you and dad. I know that Luke is my father." He explained.

"I see how you found out." She said, rubbing at his ears. "When you were born we did research and learned about hybrid humans. We decided it would be best to hide it from you, so society wouldn't treat you like some freak."

"It's fine. I'm glad everything worked out this way." He turned around and poked his head out the door, motioning for the pokemon outside to come in. "Mom, these are my pokemon." He went through their names.

"So this is your house..." Soul said, looking around curiously.

"Nice to meet you." Sky said, walking up to Susan and Luke.

Eclipse did nothing in particular, decided now was not the time to playful.

Eve stayed in the far back, a light blush on her face as she avoided eye contact.

"Nice place. Oh what's in the fridge!?" Laura said, rushing past all of them and opening the fridge, sticking her head inside to explore.

"Seth, are they..." Luke started, before stopping himself, embarrassment on his face.

"Yea... That's how I discovered everything. We've been together for a while now."

"Your aura sensors... did you lose one?" Luke quickly changed the topic.

"Yeah, it was... cut off."

"I won't ask about how if you don't want, but you need to know this. When a lucario loses half of their aura sensors, they lose the ability to manipulate aura after experiencing a massive surge. There is no way to restore it. If they lose all of them they can't even sense aura."

"That explains a lot..." Seth said, rubbing at the stump of a sensor above his right shoulder. "I only came here to say hi. I'm planning on getting in apartment in Everlive. Maybe I'll do contests for money, I did get an offer from Star herself!"

"No way!" Laura screamed, slamming the fridge shut and running over to him. Her excitement totally drowned out Susan's reaction. "You met Star! Star the actor!" She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

They spent the next few hours filling each other in on their lives, though Susan felt left out as she was the only one there who couldn't understand pokemon. To her credit, she was good at telling their intentions despite this. They had dinner together before Seth felt it was time to leave. "Come visit sometime, I'll send you my address." He said, bidding farewell to his parents.

"So Seth..." Eclipse started. "We have a ton of money from the base, so we could buy a house, I mean like a real house, not some dingy apartment."

"It feels kind of wrong to use that money." He fretted.

"It's not wrong if we don't use it that way. Money has no inherent good or evil." She argued.

"I guess... fine. I'll get us a nice house."

One week later, Seth had purchased a sizable house, almost a miniature mansion. The amount of money they had was deceptive. Quantity wise, it did not seem like much, but each bill was large, leaving them enough money to buy the house, and have about half the money left over. The first night in the house was christened with an orgy, Seth and the girls breaking in the bed. Soul however, abstained from the party, sleeping in a different room for a few nights. After a week, Seth had sex with all of the girls individually, and as the same species, but once again, Soul seemed oddly distant. That is, until one night, Seth was in bed alone, starting to drift off while the other's did their own things. He was disturbed by the door opening and closing. He didn't pay it much mind, as the unknown girl climbed in bed with him. As she cuddled up to him, he recognized the shape as Soul. He rolled over and embraced her.

"Soul, have you been feeling alright? I've missed you these past few days..."

"There is something wrong Seth... I'm in heat."

"Why would that make you stay away from me?"

"Because... I wanted to be deep in it, to make sure..."

"I think I understand." Seth said with a kiss. "I would love to." He rubbed into her neck, burying his face in her fluff.

"Seth, please, take me like when we first met."

Seth transformed into his feral lucario form, blue fur rubbing against white. "Soul, make sure not to mega evolve. I don't want to go berserk for this~"

"Me neither. Let's make this a perfect night~" They remained in each other's embrace for a long time, neither wanting to break the loving embrace. The entire time, they planted kisses all over their faces, Soul nibbling at Seth's ears while Seth buried himself under her neck fur to nuzzle at her chin.

"Seth... please..." Soul moaned. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Alright, let's see if I remember this right..." He said, maneuvering around. His fighting type strength allowed him to easily pick up Soul and spin her around, not as though she was resisting though. They ended up with his head at the front of the bed and Soul's rear resting on it, in typical 69 position, and a very familiar one. Once again, his eyes were drawn to a small part in her white coat. Normally, there would only be a tiny patch of blue flesh, barely noticeable. However her heat made her azure lips puffed out and a deeper shade as well. Her blue canine pussy was possibly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Now that he was a pokemon, there was something else from her heat affecting him. As a human he could faintly smell something, but it was negligible. Now a thick scent filled the room. A faint sweetness accompanied her indefinable aroma. The closest thing Seth could equate it to was cinnamon. The glorious smell was infinitely more potent now that the source was just above his nose, its potent pheromones filling his mind. Alone, it would have been just arousing, but the fact that it was coming from Soul, his lovely mate, made it maddening. No longer able to admire her form, he dove forward, burying his tongue into her folds and lapping up a storm, collecting all the liquids she had produced while waiting out her heat. His efforts were in vain though, she was producing too much of her delicious honey for him to possibly slurp up. Not as though he really minding his fur being soaked by her.

On the other side, Soul was face to flesh with Seth's rapidly rising canine penis, her heat making him incredibly hard. It was twitching and throbbing furiously, veins bulging out of its surface. His male musk, a powerful smell, permeated her senses. It was not as strong as her own scent, but it was all she could smell, and she loved it. It only solidified what she already knew: He was her mate, he would impregnate her, and they would raise a family. She moved in, extending her tongue to lick at his member, tasting the pre that had collected on the pointed tip. It was difficult to do much to him, as his work on her other end had her mewling and thrashing around as her heat was finally sated.

The influence of her heat was starting to get to Seth, filling him with a desire to seed the nearest hole. His balls reacted accordingly, churning up a healthy dose. It was through willpower and love that he maintained control of his body. He continued to delve deeper into her vaginal depths, his broad canine tongue hitting all her sweet spots. The week of holding in her arousal was rapidly taking its toll, her walls milking his tongue, trying to coax a climax out of it that would never come. Once slurp rubbed the top of his tongue roughly against her clit, causing her body to lock up and her depths to spasm wildly. Seth's muzzle was splashed in her girl cum, his fur too saturated already, making it drip from his face.

Soul took the initiative and crawled forward before turning around, her face just before the lucario's cock. She said nothing, leaning forward to coat it in her saliva. When it was glistening with wetness, she climbed back up his body, face first this time. When they were face to face, they both leaned in, sharing a deep kiss. On the lower end, Soul rose up and dropped down, impaling herself on his eager dick. Seth was caught unprepared and couldn't help but reel back with a gasp.

"Soul, are you sure you want to do it like this? You might not get pregnant..."

"I got a plan," She rose back up and dropped again, starting into a slow pattern. She would stay on him, rolling her hips against him, his member sheathed in her velvet walls, before rising up and dropping back down, only to repeat the actions. She kept her paws on his chest, with his on her waist to help her maintain balance. Her head leaned down again and Seth pursed his lips, expecting a kiss. He was confused when she leaned right past him, burying her head in the pillows his head rested on. The entire time, her hips were locked with his, both their genitals pulsing in sync, along with their hearts. She returned into his field of view with a small box clutched in her teeth. She laid it on his chest and his ears swiveled curiously. "Go on," She said, her gyrations increasing in turn.

Seth took his paws from her hips, his semi humanoid fingers allowing him to flip the box open. It looked similar to a ring case. When it opened, instead of a ring, two berries were sitting inside. "What are those?" Seth asked, not recognizing the small heart shaped fruits.

Soul leaned down and took one of them in her mouth, pulling up and dangling it above Seth's. He took the hint and bit down on the other one. They pulled away, tearing it from the stem, and they both swallowed. "Eclipse got them for me. They are often used by breeders because they cause increased fertility. I think you can connect the dots~"

The effects quickly became apparent for both parties. Soul felt a sudden rush of heat and pleasure rush through her body, the most intense of which were in her womb. Seth could feel this, his shaft throbbing heartily in response. He could feel his balls throbbing violently, swelling up with their contents. The veins on his shaft became engorged, rubbing and being cushioned by Soul's interior. He felt like he was having an orgasm, but nothing came out. His tip was swelling up, the small point becoming as large as the spikes on his body. Soul's walls were pushed to the limit, wrapping tightly around every inch of him. Seth's member filled her every nook perfectly, touching everything she could imagine. His violent throbbing only intensified the feeling. Her cervix was wide open and ready to accept his sperm and his tip was poking just into her womb.

His dry climax ended, though the swelling remained. Both were breathing heavily, the berries doing a number on them, with little input from either party. Soul was still absentmindedly grinding against him while they rode out the aftermath of their pseudo-orgasms. As the afterglow faded, a new heat, a new need, even more intense began to grow. "S-Soul..." Seth stuttered out, his balls feeling as if they would explode.

"Yea~" She purred back, pushing off of him, spinning around quickly, and hiking her rear into the air. She shook it at him, her tail fanning her heat at him. The sight of her blue folds, slowly closing after having him in her, and pulsing with need, was once a beautiful and arousing sight, but now, it made him want to scream. He _needed_ to be inside her, every moment spent like this was agony. With a feral growl, he pounced onto her back and lined himself up, going to town on her immediately.

His hips were beyond his control, but his mind was still his own. "You naughty little thing~ Getting me all horny so I would breed you proper."

"Yes! Breed me!" Soul screamed, her hips slamming into his thrusts, trying to get as much penetration as possible from each and every movement. Her front end was plastered to the bed, being shifted back and forth along the covers as he pounded her. The scent of sex was filling the room, and the senses of both pokemon, driving them into an even more frantic mating.

"How long have you wanted this, my slutty absol?" He teased, gently taking hold of her neck with his teeth, only doing so for her pleasure.

"Ever since I first found you! I've loved you for so long, and now we can make it real. Seal our union, make me your real mate!" She pleaded, her tail reaching down and trying to force his hips into her harder.

Seth also could no longer hold back. He thrust wildly into her, his knot pounding for entrance. The swelling of him, and the tightness of her made it a difficult task, but soon, with a scream of bliss from Soul, it audibly popped in. It rapidly grew to full size, filling her entrance and sealing everything inside. From the outside, her crotch was visibly bulging from the sheer mass of cock inside her.

Seth swelled even larger for a split second, before the dam broke. A strong spurt of seed blasted Soul's interior. She could feel it hitting the back of her womb, his cum being injected directly into it. It just kept going, wave after wave of seed being milked from his aching balls and being delivered to her fertile body. She imagined she could feel the baby riolu and absol starting to grow in her. Her face was the picture of pure bliss, as was Seth's, as he leaned down to lick and nuzzle at her. "I love you." He purred.

"We're not done yet. It's customary to turn the tie~"

Seth understood and spun around, rear to rear with his mate. His balls rested on her, the lively seeding pulses growing more intense. "That's better~ I love you too, my mate, my stud, my lover. Hmm... I can't think of a nickname right now." Soon her womb was full, the cum spilling out and filling her stuffed passage. His knot was too swollen to let any escape her clutching depths, which was exactly what she wanted. Her belly began to swell with the volume Seth was pumping into her. The tie lasted for a long time, longer than any Seth had ever been conscious for. When his knot began to shrink, their combined juices started to drip out of the now opened path. "Seth, let's stay like this." She asked, carefully moving around and coaxing him to follow. After they finished, they were belly to belly, Seth laying with her on top, with his slowly retreated shaft still in her.

"Seth, I wanna tell you something."

"Go ahead." He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess I should start from the beginning..." She said, her eyes becoming wet. Seth put up a paw and wiped away the tears.

"Soul... you don't have to..."

"I need to. I had a trainer before you. We were really close until... another human killed her, right in front of me. The last thing she did was release me. I swore that day to never trust a human again. I ran to the woods and hid. Sex became a way to hide from the pain, so I started fucking everything in sight. When I found you, I was so horny that I was willing to fuck a human. If I hadn't been... I might have killed you. After only fucking small pokemon for so long, having a well endowed lucario was the best thing ever so I came with you, planning to escape after fucking him, maybe even taking him with me. I was so lucky it was you~"

"Soul... I'm so sorry. I never had any idea..." He said, trying to comfort her. "I was lucky to meet you, all the girls. You've made my life so much better. I felt like I had no meaning before we met, and now, we've made life together." He said, rubbing a paw along her bulging belly.

Soul only purred and nuzzled into him, her furry body intermingling with his. Seth clutched at her, holding his lover tight and drifting off to sleep. The last thought that ran through his mind was of how lucky he was. His pokemon had been what was missing from his life. Now, everything seemed right.

THE END


End file.
